


something about us

by seochanglix (yeolbaeby)



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Surfers, Angst with a Happy Ending, College Student Changbin, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Summer Love, Summer Romance, Surfer Felix
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2020-06-30 03:21:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 33
Words: 43,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19844518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeolbaeby/pseuds/seochanglix
Summary: Mulanya, Seo Changbin hanya tertarik menghabiskan liburan musim panas di kediaman sang nenek demi melarikan diri dari bombardir pertanyaan orangtuanya tentang masa depan. Namun siapa sangka distraksinya akan muncul dalam bentuk pemuda 22 tahun penakluk ombak dengan kulit berbintik terbakar matahari.





	1. first

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted on wattpad.

Perjalanan dari Korea menuju Jepang memang tidak begitu jauh. Butuh waktu kurang dari dua jam penerbangan ditambah dengan jalur darat menuju Prefektur Chiba. Namun Changbin sudah merasa lelah. Kujukuri yang berada di distrik Sanbu terasa amat jauh. Apalagi saat tidak ada percakapan yang terjalin antara dirinya dengan paman Kirayama yang tidak bisa berbahasa Korea maupun Inggris.

Changbin bisa sih berbahasa Jepang. Sedikit. Namun untuk kali ini lidahnya terlalu berat untuk mengucapkan kalimat selain _konnichiwa*_ atau _genki desu.**_ Maka pemuda itu memutuskan untuk berpura-pura tidur sepanjang perjalanan supaya paman Kirayama tidak menganggapnya kurang sopan karena tidak mencairkan suasana di antara mereka.

(Entahlah. Ini cuma anggapannya saja. Tidak tahu apakah pria paruh baya itu benar-benar memikirkan hal yang sama dengan Changbin.)

Beruntung paman Kirayama punya kemampuan menyetir yang serupa pembalap kawakan. Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi mereka untuk sampai di kediaman nenek Changbin. Wanita tua nyentrik itu menyambut cucu lelaki semata wayangnya dengan suka cita. Saking antusiasnya, pipi Changbin tak luput dari hujan ciuman sang nenek hingga membuat pipinya terkena noda lipstik. Changbin diam-diam menghapusnya dengan sekuat tenaga begitu sang nenek memeluknya erat.

" _Aigoo_ , Changbinnie. Sudah lama sekali nggak ke sini. Nenek kangen~ sekali."

Changbin terkekeh kecil. Neneknya memang suka berlebihan, tapi lucu.

"Bukannya bulan lalu nenek baru kembali dari Seoul, ya? Masa sudah kangen."

Lengannya bergerak untuk merangkul sang nenek sementara paman Kirayama membawakan barang-barang Changbin ke kamarnya. Kemudian pria paruh baya itu mohon pamit, meninggalkan Changbin dan neneknya hanya berdua saja di rumah mungil itu.

"Kabur lagi, hm?"

Sang nenek sudah melepaskan rangkulan untuk beranjak menuju dapur. Changbin mengekor di belakangnya sebelum menarik salah satu kursi di meja makan. Aroma teh melati yang diseduh sang nenek membuat perut Changbin bergolak. Meskipun ia tidak menyukai minuman itu, Changbin berusaha untuk bersikap biasa dan membiarkan neneknya meletakkan cangkir berisi teh yang masih mengepul di depannya.

"Yah, biasalah," Changbin mengedikkan bahu, " _appa_ dan _eomma_ masih mendesakku supaya segera melanjutkan studi."

Changbin merasa beruntung karena neneknya memutuskan untuk pindah ke salah satu kota kecil di Prefektur Chiba ini untuk menghabiskan hari tua. Kujukuri adalah tempat yang sempurna untuk melarikan diri dari kemelut yang terjadi di Seoul. Meskipun tempat ini tidak berada di kota besar, tetapi pantai Kujukuri merupakan pantai yang terkenal di kalangan para peselancar internasional. Rasa seperti liburan di luar negeri setiap kali berada di sini.

Sang nenek pun memiliki sentimen tersendiri terhadap kota ini. Mungkin karena dulu ia pernah tinggal di sini bersama kakek sebelum orangtua Changbin memboyong mereka ke Seoul. Sejak kakek meninggal empat tahun lalu, nenek memutuskan untuk kembali ke sini dan hidup seorang diri dengan diurus beberapa penduduk asli yang pernah bekerja untuk kakek. Nenek Changbin juga menjalankan usaha kecil-kecilan berupa penginapan untuk para turis yang datang. Jadi neneknya tidak pernah merasa kesepian meskipun jauh dari keluarga.

Di sini jugalah Changbin mendapat beberapa teman baru dari negara lain.

Saat pertama kali mengunjungi sang nenek tiga tahun lalu, ia berkenalan dengan seorang pemuda asal Australia yang merupakan keturunan Korea Selatan. Chanㅡnama pemuda ituㅡbilang ia masih sering mengunjungi Kujukuri setelahnya. Changbin harap ia bisa bertemu pemuda itu lagi musim panas ini.

Terlalu banyak hal yang berseliweran di pikirannya membuat Changbin tidak menyadari bahwa neneknya sejak tadi berbicara padanya. Wanita tua itu terpaksa memukul lengan cucunya demi menyadarkan Changbin dari lamunan.

"Kamu dengar nggak sih cerita nenek?" protesnya. Changbin hanya nyengir sambil mengangkat dua jari membentuk huruf V. Sang nenek mendengus melihatnya.

"Masih _jet lag_ , Nek."

Nenek Changbin mendecakkan lidah, "Bilang saja kamu bosan dengar cerita nenek."

Changbin buru-buru merangkul neneknya agar tidak merajuk, yang segera dibalas sang nenek dengan rangkulan serupa. Untungnya Changbin tidak dipaksa untuk menemani sang nenek mengobrol sampai malam karena sejujurnya saat ini ia merasa lelah dan mengantuk. Pemuda itu dipersilakan untuk beristirahat di kamar sementara sang nenek hendak berbelanja ke pasar tradisional terdekat, membeli bahan masakan untuk makan malam.

"Hati-hati, Nek. Jangan pergi sendirian nanti susah bawa belanjaannya," canda Changbin. Sang nenek hanya menggerutu sebelum menghilang di balik pintu yang terkunci.

Sekarang saatnya Changbin beristirahat dan memulihkan tenaganya sebelum waktu makan malam tiba.

:::

"Jadi Chan sudah berada di sini sejak bulan Mei?"

Changbin baru saja menghabiskan sarapan pertamanya di rumah nenekㅡsetangkup roti isi tuna dan susu stroberiㅡketika ia mendengar kabar tentang kawan lamanya. Tentu saja Chan akan kembali menginap di penginapan neneknya. Sejak awal sang nenek selalu memberi perlakuan khusus bagi si pemuda Australia yang rajin membantu dan baik kepada semua orang itu. Bahkan neneknya sudah menganggap Chan seperti cucu sendiri lantaran ia selalu menemani Changbin yang saat itu belum familiar dengan lingkungan di Kujukuri.

Pemuda itu barangkali datang lagi untuk mencari ombak pantai Kujukuri yang terkenal. Sejak dulu Chan selalu terobsesi dengan ombak di seluruh pantai di dunia, termasuk di Jepang.

"Hari ini dia masih kerja. Mungkin nanti malam dia akan datang ke sini," ujar neneknya. Changbin mendengarkan dengan antusias. "Sudah nenek kabari supaya datang ke sini karena Changbinnie-ku masih merengek karena _jet lag_."

"Ah, nenek ini," Changbin mengerucutkan bibir, pura-pura merajuk. Wanita tua itu tertawa sebelum mengacak rambut cucunya. Meskipun masih diperlakukan seperti anak kecil, Changbin sama sekali tidak merasa keberatan. Asalkan tidak ada yang melihat, ia akan menerima semua afeksi dari sang nenek.

"Ya sudah. Pergilah ke manapun kamu mau dan kembali sebelum sore. Aku harus mengurus penginapan sebentar," neneknya bergegas melepas celemek dan mengecup kening Changbin yang masih menghabiskan sarapan.

"Hati-hati, Nek."

Changbin memperhatikan neneknya yang mengayuh sepeda dari ambang jendela yang terbuka. Setelah sosok sang nenek hilang di ujung jalan, ia pun mulai merapikan piring kotor dan berbenah. Tidak ingin kalah dari neneknya, Changbin memilih untuk membuka hari pertama liburannya dengan berjalan-jalan di pantai Kujukuri.

Siapa tahu ada kejutan manis yang sedang menanti Changbin di sana.

:::

_*konnichiwa: selamat siang_  
_**genki desu: aku baik (balasan untuk 'apa kabar?')_


	2. second

Pantai Kujukuri di bulan Agustus terlihat secantik biasa. Ombaknya tidak begitu besar karena biasanya badai datang di bulan November atau Desember. Hamparan biru di depannya terlihat berkilauan tertimpa cahaya mentari. Changbin meraih ponsel dalam saku _jeans_ untuk memotret beberapa sisi laut yang indah, mengagumi keindahan ciptaan Tuhan dalam diam. Sayang sekali Changbin hanya bisa menciptakan lagu dan bukannya melukis. Kalau tidak, mungkin ia sudah menghabiskan berlembar-lembar kertas sketsa hanya demi mengagumi keindahan pantai Kujukuri yang mempesona.

Tentu saja pantai Kujukuri belum terasa lengkap jika belum menemukan sosok-sosok turis asing berseliweran di bibir pantai. Changbin memperhatikan gerombolan peselancar yang sedang mengolesi papan selancar mereka dengan _wax_ di salah satu sudut pantai. Ketika ia melewati tempat itu, Changbin tidak bisa memahami percakapan mereka. Namun ia bisa mendengar sekilas bahasa Spanyol yang terucap. Atau Italia. Entahlah, di telinga Changbin semua bahasa Eropa Selatan terdengar sama.

Di sisi lain pantai, tepatnya di sebuah kafe tepi pantai dengan tulisan 'Nankai' raksasa di atapnya, terlihat segerombolan turis lain sedang tertawa-tawa sambil menyesap bir dingin. Changbin memutuskan untuk mampir sekaligus berteduh, mengingat ia lupa mengoleskan _sunblock_ hingga kini kulitnya terasa agak gosong.

Pemuda itu sengaja memilih tempat yang berseberangan dengan gerombolan turis tersebut. Diam-diam mencuri dengar percakapan dalam bahasa Inggris yang sepertinya membicarakan tentang kecepatan angin, tinggi ombak, dan lain sebagainya.

Changbin menghela napas sebelum menopang dagu ke telapak tangan. Di saat seperti ini ia jadi teringat pada sosok Chan yang selalu menemaninya dulu. Mereka sesekali mengolok kelakuan para turis yang bicara agak terlalu keras tentang _surfing_ di tengah kafe yang sepi. Meskipun begitu, Changbin bersyukur karena dari mencuri-dengar bersama Chan itulah yang membuat kemampuan berbahasa Inggris-nya berkembang.

Changbin lagi-lagi tidak sadar bahwa ia melamun saat dirasakannya seseorang melambaikan tangan di depan wajahnya. Terkejut, Changbin nyaris terlonjak dari kursi jika saja orang yang mengagetkannya itu tidak menahan pundaknya.

"Wow, wow. Santai. Aku nggak bermaksud mengagetkanmu."

Untuk sejenak Changbin terpana. Pertama, _wow._ Suara pemuda itu rendah sekali sampai Changbin merinding dibuatnya. Kedua, rambut pirang kotor itu terlihat begitu lembut saat tertiup angin, seperti kelopak bunga edelweiss. Yang terakhir, mata serupa almond yang membulat menatapnya itu terlihat berkilauan tertimpa sinar matahari. Dan bintik-bintik coklat yang menyebar di pipinya membuat pemuda itu terlihat seperti model yang keluar dari majalah.

"Eh...uhm...ya...oke."

Changbin tidak tahu apa yang baru saja ia katakan. Apakah itu bisa disebut perkataan? Changbin pikir barusan ia terdengar seperti radio rusak.

"Maaf, ya. Maaf," si wajah berbintik ( _B_ _ule_? Changbin tidak tahu juga) menangkupkan tangan di depan wajah. Perhatian Changbin beralih pada nampan yang terjepit di antara lengan si pemuda dan apron hitam jelek yang ia kenakan. Sekarang ia jadi bingung dengan identitas si pemuda.

Ditambah lagi orang itu berbicara dengan bahasa Jepang berlogat asing, membuat Changbin mengerutkan kening ke arahnya. Dia ini... _waiter_ kafe, ya?

"Aku kira kamu sakit sampai nggak menyadari kehadiranku," si bule wajah berbintik menyengir. "Dan sepertinya kamu juga belum pesan, _Mister_. Mau pesan apa?"

Changbin memperhatikan si pirang mengeluarkan buku catatan kecil dari dalam sakunya. Wajahnya penuh harap, menunggu Changbin menyebutkan pesanan.

"Aku mau numpang duduk aja," ucap Changbin dalam bahasa Inggris. Si bule mengerutkan kening, terlihat agak bingung dengan jawaban tidak terduga itu.

" _Well_ , kalau cuma numpang duduk setidaknya kamu beli minuman juga, dong," pemuda pirang itu terkekeh, terdengar agak sinis. Bibir Changbin tertarik membentuk garis tipis.

"Nggak harus," jawab Changbin keras kepala.

Bule itu terkejut sebelum memberinya senyum masam. Changbin tidak bermaksud untuk menguji kesabarannya, sungguh. Namun ia memang hanya ingin numpang duduk saja tanpa minum apa-apa. Lagipula tempat ini sepi, tidak ada salahnya Changbin mengisi tempat yang kosong dengan kehadirannya, kan?

"Apa susahnya hanya memesan minuman?"

Perkataan selanjutnya dari pemuda asing tersebut membuat Changbin refleks menolehkan kepala. Bukan, bukan karena kata-katanya yang menyinggung. Changbin terkejut karena bule tersebut tiba-tiba saja menggerutu dalam bahasa Korea yang lancar. Tatapan bingung Changbin sepertinya membuat pemuda itu salah paham. Raut wajahnya berubah defensif. Changbin sampai kaget sendiri saat pemuda itu tiba-tiba mendorong pundaknya dengan ujung jari.

"Hei! Kau lihat apa, bajingan?!"

Changbin terkesiap melihat si pemuda yang tiba-tiba berubah brutal.

"Jangan mentang-mentang kau penduduk lokal lalu kau menganggap remeh orang asing sepertiku hanya karena aku berani kerja di kafe padahal nggak bisa bahasa Jepang," si bule menunjuk dada Changbin dengan wajah berapi-api. Sikapnya yang sok jagoan dan menuduh orang lain sembarangan itu lama kelamaan membuat emosi Changbin tersulut.

" _What theㅡ_ "

"Dengar ya! Akuㅡ!"

"Felix!"

Suara membahana itu refleks membungkam semua dengung yang semula terdengar di seluruh penjuru kafe, termasuk yang terucap dari mulut si pirang menyebalkan ini. Changbin mendapati pemuda berambut coklat tiba-tiba mendekat ke arah mereka sebelum menatap si pemuda bernama Felix ini dengan sorot tajam.

"Jelaskan apa yang baru saja terjadi di sini."

Pria itu, yang ternyata juga bisa berbahasa Korea dengan lancar, melipat tangan di depan dada. Changbin memperhatikan rahangnya yang tegas dan tatapannya yang tajam dan dingin. Ia pikir mungkin jabatan si pria-rahang-tegas lebih tinggi dari Felix ini karena si pemuda pirang kini terlihat seperti menciut setelah ditegur. Meskipun tadi ia sempat kesal, diam-diam Changbin merasa kasihan pada Felix karena sekarang ia jadi mirip anak kucing yang terluka.

"Woojin _hyung_ , dia...dia nggak mesan apa-apa," Felix menjawab apa adanya.

"Terus?"

"Y-ya...habis itu dia menatapku kayak mau ngajak berantem."

_Ya, ampun._

Changbin menahan diri untuk tidak _facepalming._

"Terus apa maksudnya kamu mendorong pundaknya tadi? Kok kayaknya malah kamu yang mau ajak berantem, Lix?"

Pria bernama Woojin ini memijat pelipisnya lelah. Lantas ia buru-buru menghadap ke arah Changbin sebelum membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat, mengucapkan permintaan maaf dalam bahasa Jepang. Tidak lupa pria itu juga menyuruh Felix untuk membungkuk meskipun si pirang itu setengah hati melakukannya.

Changbin rasanya ingin tertawa karena orang-orang ini bersikap seolah ia _memang_ penduduk lokal.

" _It's okay_ ," Changbin kembali berkata sebelum berdiri di tempatnya. "Saya juga minta maaf karena sudah membuat keributan. Terima kasih atas pelayanannya."

Changbin pun ikut mengucapkan kalimatnya dalam bahasa Jepang. Dilihatnya wajah Felix memucat sebelum menatap Woojin dengan tatapan horor. Hanya saja pria itu terus tersenyum ramah ke arah Changbin sambil minta maaf hingga ia keluar dari kafe itu.

"Datang lagi, ya!" seru Woojin sambil melambaikan tangan dari pintu kafe. Selang beberapa meter berlalu dari kafe, Changbin tak bisa menahan tawanya lebih lama lagi.

:::


	3. third

Insiden di kafe tadi siang masih menjadi hal yang lucu bagi Changbin. Rasanya ia jadi tidak sabar menceritakan hal ini pada Chan, yang rencananya akan datang untuk memenuhi undangan makan malam dari nenek Changbin.

Sejak pukul enam sore Changbin sudah diminta neneknya untuk membantu menyiapkan meja. Tepat satu jam setelahnya sosok Chan muncul di ambang pintu, yang segera disambut dengan pelukan oleh sang nenek. Pemuda itu tak banyak berubah, kecuali lengannya yang semakin berotot. Bahkan kulitnya tetap sepucat yang terakhir kali Changbin ingat. Padahal ia pikir pemuda itu akan semakin gelap saking seringnya berselancar.

Seusai makan malam, barulah mereka mulai mengupas kehidupan masing-masing. Menceritakan berbagai hal yang terjadi setelah pertemuan terakhir mereka. Hanya saja Changbin benar-benar tidak menyangka ketika mengetahui bahwa Chan ternyata mengalami cedera saat berselancar di Australia tahun lalu.

Pemuda itu terlihat sedih begitu menceritakan dirinya yang harus berhenti berselancar untuk waktu yang cukup lama demi pemulihan kondisi. Sekarang Chan hanya menyibukkan diri dengan pekerjaan sementara sekaligus mengawasi adik sepupunya yang sedang berlatih untuk menjadi peselancar pro.

"Jadi kau ke sini hanya demi menemani adikmu?" tanya Changbin. Chan mengangguk pelan sembari menyesap minuman.

"Aku sudah terlanjur janji padanya."

Sejenak mereka jatuh dalam keheningan. Chan bermain dengan sedotan jusnya sementara Changbin menatap ke arah langit malam.

Tiba-tiba Changbin ingat apa yang ingin ia ceritakan.

"Tahu nggak, Chan? Tadi ada yang menyebutku bajingan."

Chan hampir menyemburkan minumannya lewat hidung.

"Menyebutmu _apa_?!"

"Bajingan. Dalam bahasa Inggris sih," Changbin terkekeh. Chan ikut tertawa geli mendengarnya.

"Di hari keduamu di sini kau sudah dipanggil bajingan sama turis? Hebat," Chan menepuk pundak Changbin berkali-kali, masih tertawa geli. Yang ditertawakan hanya mengerucutkan bibir sambil berpura-pura kesal.

"Dia turis belagu."

"Hahahahaha!" Tawa Chan makin menjadi-jadi. Changbin berpura-pura menyumpal mulut temannya dengan potongan semangka yang dihidangkan nenek. Namun pada akhirnya mereka tertawa bersama, menikmati semilir angin bercampur aroma garam.

Waktu yang tersisa mereka habiskan dengan bersenda gurau dan merencanakan pertemuan selanjutnya. Chan bilang ia ingin memperkenalkan Changbin pada adik sepupunya karena mereka hampir sebaya (meskipun Chan bilang adiknya lebih muda setahun dari Changbin). Selain itu ia ingin mentraktir pemuda Seo itu sebagai balasan atas undangan makan malam kali ini.

"Padahal yang mengundangmu nenekku, bukan aku," canda Changbin, membuat Chan refleks mendaratkan tinjunya main-main ke lengan Changbin.

"Ya kali aku nongkrong sama nenekmu," pemuda itu memutar bola mata. Lalu mereka tertawa lagi hingga nenek harus mendesis agar mereka diam.

"Kayaknya aku harus kembali ke penginapan, Binnie."

Panggilan itu membuat Changbin bersungut-sungut. Namun ia tahu kalau Chan sengaja. Lihat saja senyum iseng di wajahnya.

"Jangan ikutan nenek dong memanggilku Binnie," ia memprotes. Chan hanya mengedikkan bahu sebelum bangkit dan pamit undur diri.

"Sampai besok, _mate_."

:::

Suasana pantai pukul sembilan pagi sudah bisa dikatakan ramai, meskipun tidak seramai sore hari. Turis-turis masih bergerombol sambil menenteng papan selancar dalam berbagai ukuran. Changbin cuma ingat istilah _fish, egg,_ _shortboard_ , _retro single fin,_ _longboard_ , _funboard_ , _guns_ , _semi guns_ , dan _mini tanker_ yang pernah diajarkan Chan. Namun ia tidak bisa mengenali bentuk dari masing-masing papan tersebut. Lagipula Changbin juga tidak terlalu peduli, mengingat ia tidak begitu menaruh minat pada selancar ombak.

Setelah melewati gerombolan turis, Changbin terlambat menyadari bahwa ia sudah setengah jalan menuju kafe Nankai tempat terjadinya insiden konyol kemarin. Pagi ini kafe tersebut terlihat cukup ramai. Hampir seluruh mejanya penuh, membuat suasana kafe terlihat sedikit berbeda dibanding kemarin.

Diantara semua hal yang ia perhatikan, yang paling menarik perhatian Changbin adalah sosok pemuda pirang yang kini sedang melesat dari meja ke meja yang masing-masing dinaungi payung besar sambil membawa nampan berisi minuman.

Ya, si pelayan kafe bernama Felix yang kemarin menyebutnya bajingan.

Changbin tidak mengerti mengapa langkahnya mendadak terhenti hanya untuk memperhatikan gerak-gerik pemuda itu dari kejauhan. Pemuda itu bersumpah ia tidak pernah berpikir untuk menjadi _stalker_ dadakan. Namun entah bagaimana sosok Felix yang terlihat berbeda kali ini membuat Changbin menjadi tertarik untuk memperhatikan lebih lama.

Dari kejauhan, postur tubuh Felix terlihat agak kurus dengan tinggi yang standar. Kaus putih longgar yang ia kenakan berkibar terkena angin laut, memamerkan sedikit otot dadanya yang bidang. Lengannya juga agak berotot meskipun tidak sebesar lengan Changbin ( _yeah, his pride and joy)_. Belum lagi kalung _dog tag_ yang dikenakan sang pemuda membuat penampilannya lumayan keren.

( _Lumayan._ )

Hanya saja dari semua hal yang ia perhatikan, sejujurnya Changbin paling senang melihat wajah Felix.

Ia teringat dengan suara si pemuda yang terlalu dalam, kontras sekali dengan fitur wajahnya yang serba mungil dan manis.

Tunggu. Barusan ia bilang _m_ _anis_?

Changbin buru-buru menggelengkan kepala.

Mungkin ini efek buruk dari tidur kemalaman. Atau memang udara pantai Kujukuri membuat Changbin jadi agak linglung. Padahal kemarin ia masih kesal pada Felix si pelayan kafe. Meskipun sesekali ia tertawa sendiri saat mengingat bahwa Felix dan temannya berpikir Changbin tidak mengerti bahasa Korea. Namun perubahan sikap yang bertolak belakang kali ini sama sekali tidak beralasan.

Masa sih dia kagum sama si belagu?

Changbin menggeleng lagi, berusaha membuang pemikiran itu jauh-jauh karena, _well_ , itu mustahil.

Mengingat ia dan Chan masih punya janji, Changbin segera balik badan untuk mencari tempat janjian yang lebih baik daripada kafe ini. Lantas Changbin dikejutkan oleh seseorang yang menepuk pundaknya hingga ia harus berbalik dengan cepat sampai hampir tersandung kakinya sendiri.

"Yo! Changbin!" Ternyata hanya Bang Chan yang membuatnya nyaris terkena serangan jantung. "Kita ketemu di sini."

Changbin mengurut dada, "Apaan sih?! Ngagetin aja."

"Habis kau celingak-celinguk begitu melihat ke dalam kafe. Lucu," Chan menyeringai. "Ayo masuk. Kebetulan banget ketemu di sini jadi nggak perlu kuberitahu lagi."

"Hah?" Changbin mendadak jadi bodoh, tidak paham dengan ucapan temannya.

"Tadi aku memang mau ajak ketemu di kafe ini," Chan menepuk pundaknya, "untung kau ke sini duluan tanpa kuberitahu."

"Eh? Tapi..."

Perkataan Changbin terhenti begitu saja karena Chan sudah keburu merangkul pundaknya, menariknya untuk memasuki kafe. Ia terpaksa menelan bulat-bulat protes yang semula hendak disuarakan. Pemuda itu menuntunnya duduk di salah satu sudut kafe.

"Tunggu ya, biar kuambilkan minum."

Kemudian Chan pun meninggalkannya sendirian.

Changbin berusaha untuk tidak mengedarkan pandang ke sekeliling, berharap dirinya berubah menjadi tidak terlihat di tengah-tengah kafe yang ramai. Kalau bukan karena Chan, mungkin ia sudah mati-matian menolak ketika diajak ke kafe ini. Changbin tidak mau lagi berurusan dengan si pelayan kafe bernama Felix yang kemarin menyebutnya bajingan.

Namun sepertinya Tuan Takdir senang sekali mempermainkannya. Ketika Changbin mendongak untuk mencari sosok Chan, ia tidak sengaja bertatapan dengan pemuda pirang itu.

_Mampuslah._

Changbin bisa saja memutuskan untuk kabur dari sini dan bilang pada Chan lewat pesan singkat bahwa ia ada urusan mendadak dengan nenek. Atau mungkin mengajak Chan untuk bertemu di restoran _seafood_ di sisi lain pantai karena Changbin ingin makan kepiting. Namun semua rencana itu buyar ketika Chan tiba-tiba saja sudah muncul dari sisi belakang kafe sambil menenteng nampan berisi dua minuman. Yang lebih buruk lagi, pemuda itu tiba-tiba berseru memanggil Felix dan memintanya untuk ikut menghampiri Changbin.

Konspirasi macam apa ini?!

Tidak ada yang bisa Changbin lakukan selain duduk di tempatnya, menunggu bencana datang mendekat. Ia bisa melihat kelopak mata Felix melebar ketika mengetahui bahwa Chan ternyata mengajaknya untuk mendekati Changbin. Dan ketika Chan meletakkan minuman di meja, pemuda itu merangkul pundak Felix dengan santai seperti yang ia lakukan pada Changbin. Gestur yang selalu dilakukannya pada orang-orang yang akrab dengannya.

Changbin menelan ludah, menatap Chan dan Felixㅡyang anehnya justru menunduk menatap lantaiㅡbergantian.

"Changbin, kenalin. Ini Felix, adik sepupu yang kuceritakan kemarin," Chan menepuk punggung Felix agak terlalu keras sampai pemuda itu hampir limbung. Kelopak mata Changbin melebar. "Lix, ini teman baikku. Seo Changbin. Cucu pemilik penginapan yang kita tinggali sekarang."

Felix meringis sebelum melambaikan tangannya, kali ini menggunakan bahasa Korea, "H-halo Changbin..."

Alih-alih membalas sapaan, yang Changbin ucapkan selanjutnya adalah:

"Dia bule yang menyebutku bajingan kemarin, Chan."

:::


	4. fourth

Sungguh, Changbin sama sekali tidak bermaksud untuk mengatakan hal itu langsung pada Chan di depan Felix. Hanya saja filter otak dan mulutnya memang tidak sejalan sehingga ia sering mengucapkan sesuatu yang harusnya tidak perlu diucapkan.

Wajah Felix terlihat pias, sementara Chan melemparkan tatapan tajam ke arah sepupunya. Kentara sekali terlihat agak kesal. Namun setelahnya Felix malah menggaruk kepala sambil cengengesan sebelum berusaha kabur dari kekacauan yang baru saja Changbin buat.

"Eh, eh, mau kemana?" Chan bergegas menahan lengan Felix ketika pemuda itu hendak membalikkan tubuh. Changbin tidak bisa tidak mendengus geli melihat Felix yang merintih seperti kucing itu. "Minta maaf dulu sama Changbin."

"Udah kemarin," protes Felix. Chan menghela napas sebelum menyuruh sepupunya untuk ikut duduk. Changbin hanya memperhatikan dua bersaudara itu dengan wajah setengah geli.

"Maaf ya, Changbin. Felix memang kadang suka asal bicara."

"Habis dia menatapku kayak mau ngajak berantem," Felix tidak terima disalahkan. Chan mendesis untuk menyuruhnya diam.

Demi mengatasi kesalahpahaman yang terjadi di sini, Changbin pikir inilah saatnya ia menjelaskan tentang hal yang kemarin terjadi.

"Aku juga salah, Chan. Kemarin aku cuma kaget karena mendengar Felix bisa berbahasa Korea," ujarnya, "Mungkin Felix pikir aku menatapnya karena kesal, makanya dia jadi salah paham."

Changbin tidak sengaja bertatapan dengan Felix yang melongo mendengarkan penjelasannya. Dan entah apa yang ada dalam pikiran Changbin sehingga ia menahan tatapan Felix. Sebelah sudut bibir terangkat membentuk seringai saat ia berkata, "Wajahku memang seperti ini, Felix."

Chan tiba-tiba tersedak minumannya sendiri. Sementara Felix, _well_ , wajah berbintiknya langsung memerah seperti tomat. Entah karena malu ditatap Changbin atau malu karena melihat pemuda itu mempermalukan diri sendiri. Changbin berpura-pura cuek sambil menyeruput minumannya.

" _Did you just...flirt with my cousin_?"

Kali ini giliran Changbin yang tersedak.

:::

"Dia agak aneh."

"Dulu dia nggak begitu, _I swear_."

"Tapi dia...tiba-tiba menyeringai ke arahku, Chris! Pantas kan kalo aku bilang dia bajingan?!"

Changbin yang baru saja kembali dari toilet hanya memutar bola mata mendengar percakapan Chan dan Felix. Begitu Changbin muncul di hadapan mereka, keduanya langsung diam. Chan tersenyum sementara Felix menatapnya sambil meringis.

"Shiftku masih sampai jam tiga. Aku...harus kembali bekerja dulu, Chris."

Felix bangkit dari tempat duduknya sembari merapikan apron hitam jelek yang ia kenakan. Ia menepuk pundak sepupunya sebelum membungkuk pada Changbin, membuat pemuda itu merasa agak aneh. Entah kenapa ia lebih suka jika Felix memperlakukannya seperti kemarin daripada formal begini. Minus dibilang bajingan tentunya.

"Katamu dia mau jadi peselancar pro," tanya Changbin tiba-tiba, "kenapa dia malah kerja di sini?"

"Karena butuh uang lah," Chan menjawab sambil terkekeh. "Aku juga kerja di sini sebagai wakil manajer. Kau nggak tahu, kan?"

Changbin menggeleng polos.

Lantas Chan menceritakan tentang pemilik kafe ini yang juga merupakan teman dekatnya. "Namanya Kim Woojin. Dia orang Korea yang kebetulan kuliah di Tokyo." Changbin mengangguk, teringat pada pria dengan rahang tegas yang memarahi Felix kemarin. "Orangtuanya yang memulai bisnis kafe pinggir pantai ini. Dia hanya memegang salah satu cabang kafenya."

"Banyak juga orang Korea yang tinggal di sini," celetuk Changbin. Chan hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.

"Nggak juga. Cuma kebetulan kau bertemu mereka di waktu yang bersamaan," ucap pemuda itu.

Belum sempat Changbin berkomentar, tiba-tiba ia dikejutkan oleh kehadiran Felix yang membawa nampan berisi dua piring spaghetti. Pemuda itu menghidangkannya di hadapan Chan dan Changbin sebelum mempersilakan keduanya untuk menikmati.

Selagi Felix kembali ke dapur, Changbin diam-diam menatap punggung sang pemuda hingga menghilang di balik pintu. Saat ia kembali menoleh, didapatinya Chan sedang menatap ke arahnya sambil menahan senyum. Changbin berusaha mempertahankan ekspresi datar di wajahnya.

"Yang masak bukan Felix, kok. Dia cuma menghidangkan."

"Aku nggak nanya!" Changbin menggerutu, berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

:::

Dari sudut mata, Changbin bisa melihat Felix yang mulai bersiap-siap pulang. Jam kerjanya sudah habis, digantikan oleh seorang pemuda berambut gelap dan bertubuh tinggi. Sementara Changbin masih sibuk memainkan ponsel seorang diri setelah Chan meminta izin untuk kembali ke ruang kerjanya sebentar. Katanya sih sebentar. Namun sudah setengah jam berlalu, Chan masih belum kembali.

Changbin tidak sadar bahwa Felix sudah berjalan menghampiri mejanya ketika tiba-tiba saja pemuda itu menarik kursi yang tadi diduduki Chan. Tatapan mereka kembali bertemu, tetapi kali ini Changbin segera mengalihkan pandangan kembali ke ponsel. Entah kenapa kehadiran Felix membuatnya jadi agak gugup.

"Chris bilang dia masih sibuk. Jadi aku disuruh menemani."

Kelopak matanya mengerjap, merasa agak bingung sekaligus terkejut dengan perkataan Felix yang tiba-tiba. Lantas Changbin mengangguk, sebelum kembali mengutak-atik ponselnya dengan lagak tidak peduli.

Semenit kemudian, didengarnya pemuda di depannya mendengus.

"Kau masih marah karena kusebut bajingan, ya?"

Wajah Changbin terangkat sebelum menggeleng. "Enggak."

"Terus kenapa malah diam aja? Malah sibuk sendiri," protes Felix. Yang ditanya hanya bisa menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan bingung.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Nggak mau ngobrolin apa gitu? Basa basi?"

Changbin semakin bingung, "Basa basi buat apa? Kan kamu disuruh menemani aja bukannya harus ngobrol denganku."

Pemuda di hadapannya mengerang frustrasi mendengar jawaban Changbin.

"Ya udah. Kalau gitu kutinggal, ya," Felix bangkit dari tempat duduk sembari menyandang ransel hitam miliknya, "daripada dicuekin mendingan main sama ombak."

Mendengar ucapan Felix, rasa penasaran Changbin tergelitik. Meskipun bukan penggemar berat olahraga selancar ombak, ia senang menyaksikan atraksi yang dilakukan para peselancar secara langsung. Itulah yang dulu dilakukannya bersama Chan selama menghabiskan liburan di Kujukuri. Changbin pikir tidak ada salahnya kalau kali ini ia melakukannya bersama Felix.

Sebelum Felix melangkah keluar dari kafe, Changbin segera menyusul sepupu temannya sebelum menabrakkan pundak mereka dengan main-main.

"Aku ikut, ya!" Changbin menyengir. Felix hanya terkekeh pelan sebelum merangkul pundak Changbin.

"Nah, gitu dong. Ayo!"

:::


	5. fifth

Setelah berjalan kaki sekitar dua ratus meter dari kafe Nankai, Changbin dan Felix akhirnya sampai di sebuah pondok kecil yang sudah dipadati oleh beberapa turis berpakaian renang lengkap. Papan-papan selancar berbagai ukuran disandarkan di sekitar dinding pondok. Felix menyapa mereka semua dengan gestur bersahabat sementara Changbin hanya berdiri _awkward_ di luar lingkaran. Ia menunggu Felix selesai bercengkerama dengan teman-temannya sembari mengutak-atik ponsel.

"Oi, Felix. Temanmu _surfer_ juga?"

Pertanyaan salah seorang bule membuat Changbin mengalihkan tatapan dari ponsel. Felix pun menatap ke arah Changbin sembari menaikkan sebelah alis, seolah hendak mencari jawaban dari sorot matanya. Changbin menggeleng ke arah Felix.

" _Nope._ Dia ke sini cuma mau melihatku beraksi," jawab Felix sambil membusungkan dada. Teman-teman Felix sontak bersiul nakal dan tertawa sementara Changbin memutar bola mata mendengar ucapan sang pemuda. Chan benar, Felix ini memang suka asal bicara.

Pada akhirnya Changbin memilih duduk di atas batu besar yang terletak tepat di samping pondok, menunggu Felix selesai dengan urusannya. Ia baru saja hendak menyimpan ponsel ke saku celana saat tiba-tiba Felix melemparkan baju ke wajahnya. Beruntung Changbin punya refleks yang bagus sehingga ia bisa menangkap baju bekas pakai Felix ( _yikes!_ ) sebelum mengenai wajahnya. Mulutnya hampir terbuka, hendak menyuarakan protes karena tingkah Felix yang seenaknya. Namun entah bagaimana ia jadi kehilangan kata-kata begitu menyadari apa yang sedang berlangsung di depannya.

Tebakan Changbin benar. Otot dada Felix memang bidang. Lengan pemuda itu memang tidak sebesar lengannya sendiri. Namun hal lain yang membuatnya terkejut adalah pinggang ramping Felix dengan otot perut yang terbentuk sempurna. _Sixpack._ Changbin merasa aneh karena ia membiarkan Felix berkutat dengan bajunya yang tersangkut di kepala hanya demi mengamati tubuh setengah telanjang sang pemuda.

"Oi! Changbin!" seruan Felix teredam di balik baju renang yang masih menutupi kepala, "Bajuku nyangkut, nih! Bantuin kek!"

Untung saja Felix tidak bisa melihat apa yang diam-diam diperhatikan Changbin dari dirinya.

Pemuda itu bangkit untuk mendekati Felix sebelum menarik baju renangnya hingga menutupi tubuh. "Makanya keringin dulu badanmu baru ganti baju," gumamnya. Ada sedikit dorongan dalam dirinya untuk merasakan sepadat apa otot perut Felix, mengingat otot perutnya sendiri masih belum sebagus itu. Namun setelah memikirkan kembali keinginan itu, entah kenapa Changbin merasa aneh.

Dia kan belum sedekat itu sama Felix. Dan lagi, buat apa coba memegang perut orang cuma untuk merasakan ototnya? Yang ada Felix malah menonjoknya karena bersikap kurang ajar.

Changbin bergegas menggelengkan kepala, berusaha membuang jauh-jauh pemikiran apapun yang mampir di benaknya saat ini.

"Kamu yakin nggak ikut _surfing_? Atau renang kek, renang," Felix berseru ketika ia mengambil salah satu papan selancar ukuran menengah yang Changbin tidak tahu jenisnya. Sekali lagi, dia cuma hapal nama tetapi tidak hapal bentuk papan-papan selancar itu.

"Nggak bawa baju ganti," ujar Changbin, "tapi kalau besok mau renang lagi aku ikut."

"Besok?" Felix mengelus dagunya pelan, "Boleh. Besok aku nggak kerja. Sekalian mau belajar _surfing_?"

Melihat Felix yang tiba-tiba menaikkan alis ke arahnya membuat Changbin mengernyitkan hidung.

"Emangnya kamu bisa ngajarin orang?"

Senyum iseng di wajah Felix berubah masam.

"Dih. Jahat banget."

Changbin tertawa lepas melihat Felix yang merajuk.

"Udah sana. Katanya mau main sama ombak," Changbin mengedikkan dagu ke arah laut lepas yang membentang di hadapan mereka. Felix tersenyum lebar sebelum mengangguk, sebelah lengannya mengepit papan selancar yang lebih tinggi darinya itu.

"Jangan kagum sama kehebatanku, ya," Felix menyeringai. Changbin memutar bola mata sebelum mengibaskan tangan ke arah pemuda itu, menyuruhnya segera pergi.

Ditemani semilir angin dan burung camar yang sesekali melintas di depannya, Changbin duduk santai sembari memperhatikan Felix dan teman-temannya berselancar. Terlihat jelas bahwa Felix memang benar-benar menyukai olahraga ekstrim yang satu ini. Dari kejauhan Changbin bisa melihat kebahagiaan yang terpancar di wajahnya ketika ia mengayuhkan tangan menyambut ombak. Dan ketika gelombang tersebut datang dan mulai bergulung, raut wajahnya berubah serius dan penuh perhitungan. Dengan cekatan Felix bergerak, mengangkat tubuhnya hingga kakinya berpijak di papan. Lalu detik berikutnya Changbin bisa melihat Felix bermanuver di atas ombak, wajahnya terlihat jauh lebih bahagia dibandingkan sebelumnya. Changbin bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa ia refleks menahan napas ketika menatap senyum Felix dari kejauhan.

_What a beautiful sight._

Dan tiba-tiba saja kalimat itu melintas di benak Changbin, membuatnya terkejut akan isi pikirannya yang sama sekali tidak disangka-sangka.

:::

Saat matahari sudah hampir tenggelam di ujung samudera, Felix pun kembali menghampiri Changbin sembari menyeret papan selancar di belakangnya. Diperhatikannya wajah Felix yang terlihat lelah tetapi puas, kedua matanya berbinar meskipun agak memerah karena iritasi terkena air laut. Senyum lebar tak pernah lekang dari wajah pemuda itu.

Changbin diam-diam menyesal karena menolak ajakan Felix untuk berenang di laut bersamanya.

"Ahhh~ Capek banget!"

Pemuda pirang itu menghenyakkan bokong di atas pasir, tepat di dekat kaki Changbin yang menjuntai dari atas batu. Lantas ia memutuskan untuk turun dan berjongkok di sisi Felix, menatap dari dekat wajahnya yang basah oleh air laut.

"Mainnya kelamaan, sih," ujarnya sambil tersenyum. Diperhatikannya Felix yang menatapnya lekat-lekat sebelum mendengus.

"Masih mending daripada kamu yang cuma duduk di sini kayak biksu lagi bertapa," Felix menguap, "bosen banget pasti."

"Ada _handphone_ tahu," Changbin menahan diri untuk tidak mengacak rambut pirang Felix yang basah. Tidak, tidak. Ia tidak boleh merasa _terlalu nyaman_ di dekat Felix saat mereka baru saling mengenal hari ini. Pun ia belum sepantasnya berpikir bahwa Felix terlihat menggemaskan hingga Changbin ingin mencubit pipinya yang menggembung kesal itu. Belum saatnya.

"Pacaran aja sama _handphone_."

Changbin hanya merespons ucapan Felix dengan tawa geli. Lantas ia bangkit dan merenggangkan tubuh, lalu menyenggol betis Felix dengan ujung sepatunya. "Buruan mandi dan ganti baju. Aku mau pulang sekarang."

"Kalau pulang sih pulang aja. Aku masih mau di sini," Felix menjulurkan lidah. Changbin sedikit kaget. Benar juga sih, kenapa ia harus menyuruh Felix ikut pulang bersamanya? Changbin jadi bingung dengan jalan pikirannya sendiri.

Namun alih-alih mengamini ucapan Felix, pemuda itu berkilah, "Tadi Chan suruh kamu nemenin aku, kan?"

"Terus?"

"Temenin sampai pulang lah. Gimana, sih?" Changbin bersidekap.

Felix mengerucutkan bibir, tidak bisa menemukan kata-kata untuk membalas Changbin. Barangkali pemuda itu juga merasa nggak enak karena sudah membuat Changbin menunggu lama. Sendirian lagi. Akhirnya Felix pun bangkit dan lagi-lagi buka baju sembarangan sehingga Changbin harus menarik spandeks yang terangkat itu untuk menutupi perutnya lagi.

"Apaan sih, Lix?! Kalau ganti baju di dalam pondok sana! Jangan di depan orang!" protes Changbin. Wajahnya yang agak memanas membuatnya harus menoleh ke arah lain agar tidak ketahuan Felix. Aish, bangsat.

"Ih, padahal cowok sama cowok juga." Meskipun Felix menggerutu tetapi ia tetap beranjak menuju pondok. Setelah sepuluh menit menunggu, Felix akhirnya keluar sembari menenteng papan selancar dan ransel di pundaknya.

"Ke kafe dulu, ya. Skuterku diparkir di sana."

Changbin baru tahu kalau Felix ternyata mengendarai skuter untuk pergi bekerja. Ia juga baru menyadari bahwa kafe Nankai ternyata punya ruang penyimpanan papan selancar milik Chan dan Felix serta beberapa pegawai lain yang juga hobi _surfing_ seperti mereka. Changbin tidak sempat menanyakan nama-namanya karena Felix sudah keburu menyerahkan helm ke tangannya.

"Buruan naik. Katanya mau pulang," Felix menyalakan mesin skuter sembari menunggu Changbin duduk di bangku belakang. Dan ketika pemuda itu sudah nyaman, Felix segera melesat menuju rumah nenek Changbin tanpa perlu arahan darinya.

Felix menghentikan motornya di depan pagar kayu rumah nenek Changbin. Ketika ia menyerahkan helm pada Felix, Changbin mendengar pemuda itu berkata, "Besok jadi?"

Sekilas diperhatikannya tatapan si pirang dari balik rambut yang menaungi matanya. Changbin mengangguk.

"Jadi."

" _Deal_. Jangan lupa bawa baju ganti," Felix menyalakan motornya kembali sebelum melemparkan gestur _salute_ pada Changbin, " _Bye then, loser._ "

Menghela napas, Changbin cuma menggelengkan kepala mendengar suara tawa Felix yang semakin menjauh. Segala keanehan yang terjadi dua hari ini bisa jadi membuat Changbin lelah. Namun satu hal yang pasti, ia yakin musim panasnya kali ini akan lebih menarik dibandingkan yang sebelumnya.

Changbin tidak sabar menanti esok hari.

:::


	6. sixth

"Nek, aku berangkat dulu, ya!"

Setelah memasang _snapback_ hitam kesayangan serta memanggul ransel yang berisi baju ganti dan peralatan renang, Changbin segera melesat menuju pantai. Kali ini ia memutuskan untuk mengendarai sepeda karena tidak ingin menyusahkan Felix untuk kedua kalinya. Kebetulan di garasi nenek hanya ada sepeda gunung dan mobil _jeep_ sehingga Changbin tidak punya pilihan selain mengambil yang paling simpel. Lagipula Changbin baru akan pulang saat menjelang makan malam sehingga akan lebih efisien jika ia naik sepeda dibandingkan berjalan kaki.

Jalanan yang cukup sepi membuat Changbin tidak merasa khawatir saat memacu sepedanya dalam kecepatan maksimal. Sesampainya di kafe Nankai, ia disambut oleh Felix yang sedang mematut diri di kaca spion skuternya. Pemuda itu nyengir lebar begitu menyadari kedatangan Changbin, tetapi yang bersangkutan hanya mendengus saat melihat penampilan Felix yang _nyentrik_.

"Ngapain sih pakai kacamata hitam?" ledek Changbin sebelum menurunkan kacamata pemuda itu hingga meluncur dari hidungnya yang mungil. Felix langsung memberengut lucu lantaran kacamata itu kini bertengger di mulutnya.

"Panas, tahu," gerutunya.

Changbin hanya terkekeh tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa, sengaja tidak ingin berkomentar. Ia tidak bisa mempercayai mulutnya sendiri saat otaknya sibuk mengagumi betapa kerennya Felix saat memakai kacamata hitam tadi. Seperti bule-bule California yang kerap muncul di film Hollywood begitu, deh. Changbin sampai harus memaksa dirinya untuk menoleh ke arah lain agar tidak mencuri pandang ke wajah Felix terus.

"Aku udah bawa baju ganti sama peralatan renang," Changbin mengalihkan pembicaraan. Jemarinya menunjuk ransel yang tersampir di punggungnya dengan bangga. Felix hanya terkekeh sebelum menepuk pundak Changbin sok berwibawa.

"Bagus, bagus. Nanti kuajari main selancar, ya. Nggak boleh nolak," tukas Felix. Kelopak mata Changbin melebar tidak percaya mendengar ucapan Felix sebelum kepalanya menggeleng cepat.

"Nggak. Nggak mau," pemuda itu menyilangkan lengan di depan tubuh membentuk tanda X. "Kan kemarin katanya cuma berenang."

"Ombaknya lagi bagus, Changbin. Masa disia-siakan, sih?" protes Felix. Changbin menatap pemuda itu dengan wajah horor.

"Aku nggak bisa _surfing_."

"Kata Chan bisa, tuh," tembak Felix santai.

Changbin diam-diam merutuk temannya itu dalam hati. Serius, dia benar-benar malas melanjutkan pelajaran _surfing_ nya yang tertunda bertahun-tahun lalu lantaran Changbin selalu jatuh tergulung ombak saat ia hampir bisa bermanuver. Ia terlalu lelah untuk berurusan dengan ombak-ombak nakal itu sekarang. Changbin tidak mau mengambil risiko terlihat bodoh saat ini, apalagi di depan sepupu Chan yang sebentar lagi menjadi peselancar pro. Pemuda Seo itu terlalu gengsi untuk mengakui kelemahannya.

"Nggak. Aku berenang aja," Changbin masih saja keras kepala. Diperhatikannya ekspresi wajah Felix berubah agak cemberut sebelum pemuda itu mendesah lelah.

"Ya udah, terserah," Felix menggigit gagang kacamatanya sebelum mengenakan benda itu dengan sebelah tangan. Jantung Changbin hampir melompat keluar dari rongga dadanya melihat gestur Felix tersebut. Beruntung ia masih bisa meremas strap ransel diam-diam. Felix tak perlu mengetahui perang batinnya saat ini. "Aku ambil papanku dulu."

Tanpa bicara, Changbin mengangguk sebelum bersandar pada tiang yang berada di depan kafe. Menunggu Felix kembali dari ruang penyimpanan untuk mengambil papan selancarnya.

:::

Changbin menatap Felix tidak percaya ketika pemuda itu mengeluarkan dua papan selancar yang berbeda ukuran dari dalam balik pembungkus papan berwarna hitam. Pemuda pirang itu melemparkan cengiran tidak bersalah ke arahnya sebelum menyerahkan satu papan yang lebih kecil ke tangan Changbin. "Pegang ini," pintanya.

"Kau itu dengar nggak sih apa yang kubilang tadi?" ucap Changbin sembari menerima papan selancar itu dengan setengah hati.

Felix hanya memberinya senyum inosen sebelum kembali bertanya, "Bilang apa, ya?"

Changbin mendesah lelah, tidak habis pikir dengan Felix yang ternyata lebih keras kepala dibandingkan dirinya. Pada akhirnya Changbin hanya bisa pasrah sebelum menerima _wax_ yang disodorkan Felix ke arahnya.

"Ombaknya bagus. Anginnya juga pas," Felix mengalihkan tatapan ke laut lepas, kurvanya melengkung senang. Nada bicaranya terdengar puas ketika membicarakan cuaca sore itu, membuat Changbin diam-diam memperhatikannya. Lalu tiba-tiba saja Felix menoleh ke arahnya sehingga Changbin bergegas mengalihkan pandangan kembali pada papan selancarnya. " _Besides, you have me_!"

Changbin pura-pura tersedak salivanya sendiri.

"Apa hubungannya, ya?" tanyanya.

"Soalnya aku mau jadi pelatihmu hari ini," jawab Felix ceria. Changbin menahan diri untuk tidak menepuk keningnya sendiri.

"Nggak mau _surfing_ pokoknya. Titik," putus Changbin. Mendengar hal itu, ekspresi Felix lagi-lagi berubah cemberut hingga Changbin harus menutup mata agar ia tidak terpengaruh oleh sorot memelas pemuda itu.

Tanpa terduga, Felix menggamit lengan Changbin begitu saja hingga membuat pemuda itu nyaris terlonjak. Tangannya berusaha disentakkan dari genggaman Felix, tetapi lelaki yang lebih muda itu memeluk lengannya lebih erat. Changbin jadi gugup sendiri begitu Felix dengan santai menempelkan pipi di pundaknya.

"Hyung~ ayolah~" bujuk Felix dengan suara yang dibuat semanis mungkin, membuat Changbin nyaris limbung saat mendengarnya. Habisnya nada manja pemuda itu tidak terdengar menjijikkan sama sekali di telinga Changbin. Sebaliknya, entah bagaimana Felix terdengar sangat alami, seolah ia sudah terbiasa melakukannya.

Harusnya Changbin bertanya terlebih dahulu pada Chan soal Felix sebelum memutuskan untuk menghabiskan waktu dengan pemuda pirang itu.

"Iya, iya. _Duh_. Berhenti mendusel lenganku," Changbin menyentil kening Felix hingga membuat pemuda itu merengek kesakitan dan melepaskan genggaman. Changbin pura-pura kesal sambil mengusap lengan, menyamarkan rasa hangat yang mulai menjalar dari wajah hingga lehernya karena tingkah Felix yang di luar dugaan.

"Habis aku suka lenganmu."

Changbin bersumpah jika sekali lagi Felix mengucapkan kata-kata yang membuat jantungnya menjadi aneh, ia akan melempar kening pemuda itu dengan sandal.

"Ya sudah, aku ikut _surfing._ Puas?" gerutu Changbin. Felix lantas membalas dengan anggukan diiringi tawa geli dan sorot mata yang berbinar senang.

"Puas banget."

Nyaris lima belas menit mereka habiskan untuk bersiap-siap. Kali ini Felix memutuskan untuk mengenakan celana pendek saja alih-alih pakaian renang lengkap. Begitu pula dengan Changbin yang bertelanjang dada dan hanya mengenakan celana selutut.

Sebelum memasuki laut, Changbin melakukan pemanasan singkat bersama Felix. Meskipun baru saling mengenal, tetapi rasa nyaman yang dirasakan Changbin saat bersama Felix membuatnya tidak keberatan dengan gestur akrab yang ditunjukkan pemuda itu. Seperti bagaimana ia tiba-tiba meminta Changbin untuk saling menarik lengan saat melakukan peregangan otot. Setelah pemanasan berakhir, Felix segera memasang strap pengikat kaki sebelum berlari-lari kecil menyambut ombak. Changbin hanya menggelengkan kepala menatap punggung Felix yang menjauh dan memilih untuk melangkah santai mendekati laut.

Dari sudut mata, Changbin melihat Felix melemparkan papan selancar di air sebelum menelungkup. Tangannya kembali mengayuh menuju bagian tengah laut, sesekali melirik dari balik pundak untuk memastikan Changbin bersamanya. Sementara lelaki yang lebih tua berenang santai dengan tubuh sepenuhnya bersandar di papan selancar. Bisa didengarnya kekehan Felix dari kejauhan sebelum pemuda itu berseru antusias melihat ombak.

"Changbin! Changbin hyung! Ayo maju! Ombaknya datang!"

Menahan tawa geli, Changbin akhirnya memacu geraknya menuju ke arah Felix. Benaknya berusaha mengingat teknik-teknik _surfing_ yang pernah diajarkan Chan. Gulungan ombak terlihat semakin tinggi di depan mata sehingga Changbin bersiap untuk berdiri. Namun saat matanya menangkap siluet Felix yang mulai menyeimbangkan tubuh di atas papan selancar, Changbin mendadak saja tidak dapat berpikir.

Tubuh setengah telanjang Felix berkilauan tertimpa cahaya matahari musim panas. Rambutnya pirangnya menempel di kening, membuat matanya setengah tertutupi, tetapi hal itu justru membuat napas Changbin tercekat. Belum lagi ekspresi Felix yang penuh determinasi ketika menari di atas ombak. Changbin bagai terhipnotis oleh atraksi yang disuguhkan Felix sehingga ia sendiri lupa dengan ombak yang bersiap menggulungnya. Dan ketika Changbin sadar dari lamunan, ia sudah terlambat.

_Byur!_

Pegangan Changbin terlepas dari papan selancar saat tubuhnya dihantam ombak. Terhempas ke dalam laut, terombang-ambing oleh kekuatan gelombang yang membuatnya tidak memiliki kendali atas dirinya sendiri.

Bodoh. Benar-benar bodoh.

Berharap saja ia tidak kehabisan napas sebelum Felix menyadari bahwa Changbin terseret ombak dan nyaris tenggelam.

:::


	7. seventh

Sebut ia berlebihan, tetapi Changbin memang tidak sengaja kehilangan fokus saat melihat betapa indahnya sosok Felix yang sedang berselancar dari jarak dekat. Hanya saja ia harus berkutat dengan air yang memasuki paru-paru dan lambungnya karena sulit mengeluarkan kepala dari dalam air saat terseret ombak.

Entah sudah berapa lama tubuh Changbin terombang-ambing bersama papan selancar yang terikat di kakinya, ia tidak tahu. Pemuda itu baru tersadar saat sudah berada di daratan, tubuhnya sengaja dimiringkan agar lebih mudah mengeluarkan air yang tertelan.

Changbin terbatuk berkali-kali dan nyaris menghirup pasir jika bukan karena Felix yang segera membantunya duduk perlahan. Wajah pemuda itu terlihat pucat lantaran cemas. Dari dekat Felix memang setampan itu ternyata, pikir Changbin, meskipun rambut pirangnya yang lepek itu membuat sang pemuda lebih mirip anak anjing habis tercebur kolam.

"Changbin! _Oh God, you're alive_!" Pemuda itu mengusap punggung Changbin yang penuh pasir. Sementara pemuda yang hampir tenggelam tadi berusaha menarik napas dalam berkali-kali sebelum kembali membaringkan tubuhnya yang lelah. Kepalanya masih terasa agak pusing.

"Sudah kubilang aku nggak bisa _surfing_ ," gumam Changbin.

"Iya, aku percaya. Maafkan aku. Jangan bilang soal ini pada Chris atau nenekmu, ya," Felix menangkup kedua tangan di depan wajah. Changbin melirik pemuda itu sekilas, entah kenapa tergelitik untuk berbuat iseng.

"Sadar nggak kalau kau membuatku hampir mati, Lix?" Changbin memulai sandiwaranya. "Kalau saja aku nggak seberuntung ini, mungkin aku nggak akan di sini ngobrol denganmu."

Wajah Felix terlihat semakin pias. Changbin perhatikan bibir Felix terlihat agak bergetar sehingga ia tiba-tiba saja dirundung rasa bersalah.

"Felix? Kau oke?" tanya Changbin hati-hati. Yang ditanya hanya menggigit bibir sambil menggeleng. Namun matanya terlihat hampir berkaca-kaca hingga membuat Changbin bergegas duduk untuk mengecek kondisi Felix.

"Hei, hei. Jangan nangis," bujuk Changbin, "aku cuma bercanda. Aku baik-baik aja."

Pemuda itu lantas menunduk sebelum bergegas menarik Changbin dalam pelukannya. Terkejut, lelaki yang lebih tua hampir menjauhkan diri dari Felix jika saja lengan pemuda itu tidak melingkari lehernya lebih erat. Dagu Changbin menempel di pundak telanjang Felix, hidungnya bisa menghidu garam bercampur aroma shampoo dari rambut pirang sang pemuda.

"Syukurlah kau selamat," bisiknya di leher Changbin, membuat pemuda itu harus menahan gelenyar aneh yang menjalar di seluruh tubuhnya.

"Hm," hanya gumaman yang bisa Changbin tuturkan sebagai balasan.

:::

Waktu yang tersisa dihabiskan Changbin untuk beristirahat sembari memperhatikan Felix yang masih berselancar. Beberapa _surfer_ mulai berdatangan setelah insiden kecil yang menimpa Changbin sehingga pemuda itu agak lega mengetahuinya. Kehadiran _surfer_ lain setidaknya bisa mendistraksi Felix dari rasa bersalahnya terhadap Changbin. Selain itu Changbin juga senang karena Felix tidak perlu berselancar sendirian.

Sembari beristirahat, Changbin iseng merekam aksi Felix di atas ombak. Dalam hati berniat untuk mempelajari kembali tentang _surfing_ sehingga ia tetap bisa menemani Felix suatu hari nanti. Tidak terasa Changbin mereka pemuda itu cukup lama hingga baterai ponselnya pun hampir sekarat. Ia terpaksa menghentikan rekamannya dan menyimpan ponsel di dalam ransel. Menunggu Felix selesai bermain di tengah lautan.

"Changbiiiiin!"

Seruan Felix yang masih berada jauh di tengah laut terdengar hingga ke tempat Changbin. Dari posisinya Felix terlihat amat kecil sehingga Changbin tidak begitu yakin pemuda itu melambaikan tangan padanya atau tidak. Namun pemuda Seo tetap membalas lambaian tangan itu sembari tersenyum, tidak peduli Felix tidak akan melihatnya.

" _You seems close with that boy. Is he your friend_?"

Kedatangan bule tidak dikenal yang mengambil tempat di samping Changbin membuat pemuda itu terkejut. Ragu-ragu kepalanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban, membuat pria asing tersebut tersenyum melihatnya.

" _He is cute_."

Changbin menaikkan sebelah alis, tidak begitu paham dengan arah pembicaraan orang ini. ' _Memangnya kenapa kalau Felix_ cute _? Nggak ada urusannya denganmu,_ 'gerutu Changbin dalam hati. Kalau bule itu bisa membaca pikirannya, mungkin Changbin akan dilempari tatapan kesal olehnya.

"Datanglah ke pesta kembang api nanti malam. Ajak dia," bule itu mengeluarkan dua lembar kertas kecil yang Changbin rasa merupakan kupon minum gratis. "Biasanya Felix nggak mau pergi kalau kuajak. Siapa tahu nanti kalau kau yang ajak dia bersedia. Jadi aku bisa mendekatinya."

Refleks Changbin mendengus geli mendengar ucapan bule itu. Kedua kupon itu kembali disodorkannya di tangan si pemberi sebelum Changbin bangkit dari posisinya.

"Ajak saja sendiri. Aku nggak minat jadi perantaramu, Mister," tutur Changbin sembari memberi orang itu tatapan dingin, "Lagipula aku juga mau mengajaknya. Jadi semoga beruntung, ya."

Changbin menepuk pundak bule itu dengan ekspresi pongah sebelum berlalu dari sana, meninggalkan si pria bule yang masih melongo tidak percaya.

:::

Matahari hampir tenggelam di ufuk barat begitu Felix selesai membersihkan diri. Changbin sudah mandi sejak mereka sampai di kafe beberapa jam yang lalu. Felix bilang tidak masalah jika menumpang mandi di kafe karena Woojin memberikan kunci cadangannya padanya. Sekarang pemuda pirang itu sedang merapikan rambut di wastafel, meninggalkan Changbin yang masih mengecas ponsel di salah satu meja.

"Hyung," panggil Felix, membuat Changbin mengalihkan pandangan dari ponselnya. Sejujurnya ia bingung dengan Felix yang kadang memanggilnya dengan honorifik, kadang dengan nama saja. Namun Changbin memilih untuk tidak berkomentar dan menunggu Felix melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Nanti malam ada pesta kembang api. Katanya bakal rame dan seru. Ada minuman gratis juga," tutur Felix ketika pemuda itu muncul dari dalam ruang ganti. Changbin melipat tangan di depan meja, mengantisipasi ucapan Felix selanjutnya.

"Terus?"

Pemuda pirang itu berbalik, melempar senyum sumringah ke arah Changbin. "Mau ke sana nggak, Hyung?"

Tatapannya bersirobok dengan mata Felix yang berbinar tertimpa cahaya lampu, menunjukkan detil iris coklat sang pemuda yang membuat napas Changbin tertahan. Tidak ada yang berbicara selama beberapa detik sebelum pemuda Seo mengangguk perlahan.

"Tentu. Biar kujemput nanti," Changbin memberi Felix senyum separoh yang diam-diam pemuda pirang itu harus menaruk napas panjang untuk meredakan degup jantung yang bertalu.

"Oke," napas Felix terdengar agak pendek saat ia mengambil helm dan menggesturkan pada Changbin untuk mengikutinya ke luar kafe. "Ayo pulang."

Felix berjalan ke arah skuternya sementara Changbin membuka rantai pengaman sepeda dengan cepat. Sebelum mereka berpisah jalan, Felix memperbaiki pelindung kepala Changbin yang terpasang agak miring. Gestur kecil ini membuat mereka diselimuti keheningan cukup lama hingga Felix membuka suara.

"Sampai ketemu jam 11. Jangan lama-lama datangnya."

Changbin mengangguk sambil menepuk main-main pelindung kepala yang dipakai Felix sebelum mengayuh sepedanya dan berlalu dari hadapan pemuda itu.

"Jangan kangen, ya," seru Changbin dari kejauhan, tawa gelinya membelah keheningan malam sebelum menghilang di ujung jalan.

:::


	8. eight

Sebagai dua orang asing yang baru beberapa hari saling mengenal, Changbin berani mengatakan bahwa ia sudah merasa nyaman berada di sisi Felix. Mungkin karena pemuda itu adalah sepupu dari teman lama Changbin. Mungkin juga karena Felix sendiri yang memang mudah akrab dengan orang lain. Sejujurnya Changbin juga punya kemampuan sosialisasi yang bagus. Hanya saja ia lebih suka mengenal dekat satu atau dua orang ketimbang berinteraksi dengan banyak orang sekaligus.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju penginapan Felix, Changbin tak bisa melepaskan bayangan kejadian sepanjang hari ini. Sejak ia menghabiskan waktu bersama Felix dua hari berturut-turut, Changbin diam-diam memperhatikan pemuda itu. Kepribadian yang menarik dan segala tingkah polahnya yang unik membuat Changbin sulit untuk mengenyahkan Felix dari pikirannya. Kadang Changbin tertawa sendiri ketika terbayang tampang lucu sang pemuda saat ia menceritakan tentang komik-komik koleksinya. Belum lagi kebiasaan Felix yang sering ceroboh (contohnya: tidak sengaja menginjak es batu dan terpeleset hingga menjatuhkan nampan berisi tumpukan piring kotor di tengah-tengah kerja sambilan) membuat Changbin tidak habis pikir dengan eksistensi manusia ajaib satu ini.

Saking larutnya dalam pikiran sendiri, Changbin hampir lupa bahwa penginapan Felix sudah di depan mata. Gara-gara menginjak rem mendadak, tubuh Changbin tersentak hingga bibirnya hampir mencium roda kemudi. 

"Nyaris saja," Changbin mengusap bibirnya yang hampir celaka. Kan tidak lucu kalau ia menjemput Felix dalam keadaan bibir yang setengah jontor. 

Pemuda itu lantas mengambil ponsel yang diletakkan sembarangan di _dashboard_ , mengetikkan pesan singkat untuk Felix yang mungkin masih menunggu di dalam penginapan. Beruntung Changbin berhasil mendapatkan kontak Felix dari Chan setengah jam sebelum menjemput pemuda itu. Sebelumnya ia benar-benar tidak berpikir untuk meminta kontak Felix lantaran terlalu asyik menghabiskan waktu dengan pemuda itu.

Dua menit setelah pesannya dibaca, Changbin melihat siluet Felix yang setengah berlari menghampiri mobil _jeep_ yang ia kendarai. Jaket kulit warna gelap yang dipadukan dengan kaos putih polos dan jeans belel yang dikenakan Felix membuat Changbin menaikkan sebelah alis, kagum. Kalung _dog tag_ yang melingkari lehernya bergemerincing ringan saat pemuda itu memanjat jok penumpang dengan tergesa. Tanpa sadar Changbin mendengus geli.

"Kok buru-buru?" goda Changbin. "Nggak sabar mau pergi denganku?"

Sejenak Felix hanya bisa melongo mendengar ucapan Changbin sebelum mendaratkan pukulan ringan di lengannya. "Siapa juga yang nggak sabar pergi denganmu? Idih," Felix pura-pura merinding. Changbin lantas tertawa sebelum menyalakan mesin mobil dan melaju ke jalanan.

"Kenapa harus pakai mobil?" 

Pertanyaan itu terucap begitu saja dari lisan Felix setelah beberapa menit berlalu tanpa bicara. Jendela mobil bagian depan dibuka lebar hingga angin malam bebas mengacak helaian rambut pirang Felix. Changbin menoleh sekilas ke arah pemuda itu sembari menggenggam roda kemudi dengan sebelah tangan. Sementara tangan yang lain disandarkan di pinggir jendela.

"Buat jaga-jaga," ucap Changbin santai. Felix menoleh cepat ke arahnya, kelopak matanya memicing curiga.

"Jaga-jaga apa? Jangan bilang kau punya niat untuk melakukan sesuatu di sini. _Eww_ ," tuduh Felix sambil mengernyit jijik. Changbin segera mengarahkan sentilan ke pemuda di sampingnya, yang untungnya meleset.

"Pikiranmu jorok banget, sih!" protesnya. Felix hanya tertawa pelan sebelum bersedekap di jok penumpang, menatap lurus pada jalanan di depannya.

"Siapa tahu kan? _Doing a one-night stand sounds tempting_."

" _Do you like doing something like that_?" celetuk Changbin tanpa bisa menahan rasa penasarannya. Pernyataan Felix barusan agaknya memancing keingintahuan Changbin tentang pemuda ini. Karena sejak pertama kali mengenalnya, Felix selalu memberinya kejutan.

Ada jeda yang melingkupi selama beberapa detik sebelum pemuda itu menjawab dengan nada lugas.

"Belum pernah coba, tapi aku sering memikirkannya."

Changbin sampai harus memelankan laju mobilnya saat ia mengarahkan tatapan tidak percaya ke arah Felix. 

"Chan nggak akan suka," Changbin bergumam, menggelengkan kepalanya. Didengarnya Felix menghela napas berat.

"Aku tahu."

Rasanya ingin sekali Changbin menepikan mobil dan membombardir Felix dengan beberapa pertanyaan yang kini beranak pinak di otaknya. Entah sejak kapan ia jadi tertarik untuk membahas hal semacam ini, mengingat dirinya juga pernah berpikir tentang hal yang sama dengan Felix. Changbin mengakui dirinya payah dalam menjalin hubungan. Itulah yang membuat pemuda itu tidak pernah berpikir untuk memiliki pacar. Entah bagaimana hubungannya lebih sering kandas saat masih dalam masa pendekatan sehingga membuatnya kapok untuk melangkah lebih jauh.

"Tapi kalau diam-diam sepertinya akan aman," Changbin mengedikkan bahu. Dari sudut mata ia bisa merasakan tatapan Felix yang terarah padanya. Sayang sekali pemuda harus fokus memperhatikan jalanan yang saat itu mulai ramai karena mereka sudah dekat dengan lokasi diadakannya pesta kembang api. Padahal ia penasaran dengan raut wajah yang ditunjukkan Felix saat itu.

"Jadi kau mau bantu, nih?" tanya Felix sekonyong-konyong. Changbin kembali mendenguskan tawa, kali ini terdengar agak sinis.

"Kau tahu? Tadi ada bule yang menitipkan kupon minuman gratis di pesta kembang api padaku supaya dia bisa dekat denganmu. Langsung kutolak mentah-mentah."

Alis Felix lantas berkerut bingung, "Terus? Apa hubungannya?"

"Artinya aku juga nggak setuju kalau kau melakukan itu dengan sepengetahuanku, Lix," ujar Changbin tegas. Ia tidak tahu darimana datangnya keinginan untuk melindungi Felix, tetapi setelah dipikirkan lagi mungkin karena Changbin merasa protektif terhadap saudara temannya. Wajar, kan?

Kali ini giliran Felix yang mendengus mendengar jawaban Changbin.

"Memangnya kau siapa, Changbin? Kenal saja baru dua hari yang lalu."

Meskipun ia tidak ingin mengakui, tetapi Changbin merasa cukup terluka mendengar ucapan Felix barusan. Bibirnya otomatis ditarik membentuk segaris tipis, pertanda ia sedang menahan kekesalan dalam dirinya. Setelah itu Changbin memilih untuk diam dan mengabaikan Felix meskipun sesekali ia masih merasakan tatapan sang pemuda yang terarah dari samping.

"Sudah sampai," ucap Changbin begitu ia memarkir mobil di pinggir jalan. Ia berusaha keras tidak mengacuhkan Felix meskipun pemuda itu masih menatap lurus ke arahnya. "Pergilah kemanapun kau mau. Nanti kita bertemu di sini dua jam lagi."

Setelah memakai jaket varsity-nya, Changbin berbalik untuk melangkah ke arah panggung pertunjukkan yang berada tidak jauh di depannya. Namun lengannya mendadak saja ditahan oleh jemari dingin Felix, membuat Changbin refleks menoleh dengan ekspresi kaget.

"Hyung," ujar pemuda itu, sedikit tersengal karena sebuah alasan yang tidak Changbin ketahui, "aku kan yang mengajakmu ke sini. Ayo pergi sama-sama."

Selama beberapa detik, Changbin hanya membalas tatapan pemuda pirang itu tanpa berkedip. Emosi yang semula bergolak dalam dirinya mulai mereda, digantikan oleh perasaan bingung yang aneh saat menatap kedua mata Felix yang berbinar. Kapan-kapan Changbin akan bertanya pada Felix mengenai rahasia di balik binar matanya ini. 

"Aku kan bukan siapa-siapa, Felix," gumam Changbin, mengingatkan pemuda itu akan ucapannya semula. Kepala Felix menggeleng cepat sebelum menggenggam pergelangan tangan Changbin lebih erat.

"Memang bukan. Makanya aku...aku mau mengenal Changbin hyung malam ini. Supaya...kita bisa jadi teman."

Selama beberapa menit, Seo Changbin hanya menatap Felix dengan sorot tidak mengerti. Namun determinasi dalam tatapan pemuda berambut pirang itu membuat Changbin berpikir untuk memberinya kesempatan. Felix memang suka asal bicara, tetapi ia bukanlah sosok yang akan menyakiti hati orang lain secara sengaja. 

"Oke," Changbin mengangguk, sekilas tertegun saat menyadari binar di mata Felix semakin terang seiring dengan senyum lega yang terulas di bibirnya. Tanpa menunggu, pemuda pirang itu melingkarkan lengan di pundak Changbin sebelum menuntun pemuda itu menghampiri keramaian yang mulai terhipnotis oleh hingar bingar pesta. 

"Nggak boleh jauh-jauh dariku, ya, hyung," pinta Felix sembari menatap Changbin dengan sorot paling polos yang membuat Changbin harus menahan napas untuk menghentikan jantungnya yang kembali bergemuruh aneh.

:::


	9. ninth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trigger warning: mention of alcoholic beverages (and their vulgar(?) names). please consider this warning before you read. thank you <3

Dulu sekali, ketika ia pertama kali berkunjung ke Kujukuri, Changbin pernah diajak Chan ke pesta kembang api. Saat itu kebanyakan dari pengunjung memakai pakaian tradisional berupa _yukata_ lengkap dengan sandal kayunya. Anak-anak perempuan didandani semanis mungkin dengan tatanan rambut yang rumit sementara anak-anak lelaki menggandeng tangan mereka sambil tersenyum. Changbin tidak pernah iri dengan semua itu karena ia senang-senang saja pergi dengan Chan dalam balutan kaos biasa dan celana pendek.

Beberapa tahun setelahnya, tepatnya saat ini, ia masih saja tidak iri dengan pengunjung lain yang saling berangkulan dan pamer kemesraan dengan kekasih sementara dirinya pergi dengan adik sepupu teman baiknya yang bahkan baru dikenalnya dua hari lalu.

Berada di tempat ini bersama Felix rasanya lumayan menyenangkan bagi Changbin, meskipun ada sedikit perasaan lain yang tidak familiar turut menyusup dalam hatinya.

Musik yang hingar bingar terdengar menggetarkan dada. Changbin menyadari bahwa penyelenggara acara sepertinya menyewa DJ untuk menyuguhkan musik EDM di pesta kembang api. Kepala pemuda itu mengangguk sesuai hentakan musik, terlihat menikmati suasana. Felix pun sepertinya serupa dengan Changbin. Terlihat dari bagaimana pemuda itu menggerakkan tubuhnya mengikuti musik hingga membuat Changbin menaikkan alis ke arahnya.

Begitu menyadari tatapan ingin tahu Changbin, Felix otomatis berhenti. Semburat merah yang muncul di pipi berbintiknya jelas menandakan bahwa pemuda itu malu saat diperhatikan Changbin. Lelaki yang lebih tua hanya terkekeh sebelum mengacak rambut Felix gemas, membuat pemuda pirang itu memejamkan mata dengan kepala agak menunduk seperti anak kucing.

"Kamu suka nge- _dance_?" 

Felix mengangguk pelan, ragu. Changbin menunjuk lantai dansa yang mulai dipadati pengunjung yang menggerakkan tubuh mereka tanpa peduli pada dunia. "Tuh lantai dansanya masih muat," Changbin mengusulkan. Felix menggigit bibir, masih terlihat ragu.

"Nggak mau kalau di depan banyak orang. Malu," gumaman Felix hampir tidak terdengar jika saja Changbin tidak mendekatkan wajahnya agar bisa menangkap ucapan pemuda itu. Sekilas ia bisa merasakan napas hangat Felix menerpa pipinya sebelum pemuda Seo tergelak dengan kepala sedikit mendongak.

"Kamu? Pemalu?" ledek Changbin. Felix cemberut sembari memukul lengan pemuda itu yang terbalut jaket varsity.

"Aku serius, tahu!"

"Kamu lebih cocok disebut malu-maluin daripada pemalu," Changbin tertawa puas, membuat Felix memukul lengannya lebih keras.

"Berisik banget hyung satu ini," gerutu Felix sambil bersedekap. "Udahlah. _Bye_ , hyung _._ Aku mau ngambil minuman."

Changbin mengibaskan tangannya seolah mengusir, yang segera dibalas Felix dengan mengacungkan gestur kurang ajar dengan jarinya. Tawa Changbin semakin keras hingga membuat beberapa pengunjung di sekitar menatapnya tidak mengerti. Namun pemuda itu tidak peduli. Ia memutuskan untuk mencari sudut yang lebih nyaman untuk ditempati dan jauh dari orang-orang yang ingin menguping pembicaraan mereka.

Sesuai pinta Felix, Changbin ingin membiarkan pemuda itu _mengenalnya_ malam ini. Ide itu cukup masuk akal mengingat mereka masih akan berinteraksi setidaknya lebih dari 20 hari lagi sebelum Changbin kembali ke Seoul.

Tidak lama setelahnya, Felix kembali sembari mengenggam dua gelas _cocktail_ dengan jenis berbeda. Pemuda pirang itu menyodorkan _cocktail_ sewarna adonan kue pada Changbin. Sementara Felix memilih _cocktail_ warna oranye dalam gelas tinggi yang mirip jus jeruk. Setelah menggumamkan terima kasih, Changbin menyesap minumannya pelan-pelan dan mendesah begitu merasakan alkohol di lidahnya. Felix tertawa geli melihat tingkah pemuda itu.

"Tahu nggak ini namanya apa?" Felix menggoyangkan gelas berisi _cocktail_ warna oranye-nya di depan mata. Ketika Changbin menggeleng, pemuda itu segera menyambar, " _Sex on the Beach._ "

Changbin hampir menyemburkan minumannya mendengar ucapan Felix. 

"Terus tahu nggak nama minumanmu apa?" Felix tidak bisa menahan tawa gelinya saat bertanya. Changbin yang tiba-tiba berfirasat buruk memilih untuk berhenti menyesap minuman. Felix mendekatkan wajah ke arah Changbin sebelum berbisik dengan gestur menggoda yang membuat pemuda itu nyaris mendorong wajah si pirang agar menjauh.

" _Between the Sheets_."

"Dasar porno," dengus Changbin, membuat tawa Felix semakin keras hingga pemuda itu memukul meja tanpa sadar. Lain kali ingatkan Changbin untuk membawa topeng agar ia bisa bersembunyi dari sikap Felix yang sering membuatnya malu.

"Aduh, Changbin hyung," Felix mengusap ujung matanya yang berair karena tertawa puas, "kau harus lihat wajahmu."

"Leluconmu nggak jauh-jauh dari hal jorok. Telingaku sakit mendengarnya," protes pemuda Seo. Namun sepertinya Felix sengaja mengabaikan gerutuan Changbin. Terlihat dari gesturnya yang pura-pura menyeruput minuman sambil menatap ke arah pengunjung yang sedang bersenang-senang di lantai dansa.

"Kenapa sih nggak suka _dirty jokes_? Kan itu biasa aja," ucap Felix sembari melepaskan sedotan dari mulutnya. Changbin menghela napas, tidak habis pikir dengan pembicaraan mereka yang tiba-tiba saja membahas hal yang tidak penting seperti ini.

"Lebih baik kau bertanya tentang hal lain daripada mengusik selera humorku."

"Ya deh, ya deh," Felix memutar bola mata jengah, "Kalau gitu aku mau nanya banyak hal tentang Changbin hyung."

Begitu mereka mengalihkan pembicaraan pada topik lain, rasanya sulit untuk berhenti. Changbin tidak menyangka bahwa obrolannya dengan Felix akan berjalan selancar ini, bagaikan dua kawan lama yang sudah lama tidak bertemu dan saling menanyakan kabar. Rasa nyaman yang dirasakan Changbin barangkali juga dipengaruhi alkohol yang mulai mengalir di tubuhnya. Dan tanpa ia sadari, bahasa tubuh yang ditunjukkan Felix sepanjang bercengkerama dengan Changbin pun turut mempengaruhi kelancaran obrolan mereka. 

Felix tak pernah ragu untuk menatap kedua mata Changbin saat berbicara. Pun ia sering merespons lelucon Changbin dengan kekehan kecil yang membuat pemuda itu merasa dihargai. Jujur saja Seo Changbin tidak pernah merasa senyaman ini mengobrol dengan orang yang masih dianggap asing. Pun ia tidak lagi merasa kesal mengingat ucapan sang pemuda sebelumnya tentang dirinya yang 'bukan siapa-siapa'ㅡkarena Felix jelas membuktikan bahwa ia memang berusaha keras untuk mengenal Changbin malam itu.

Barangkali Felix memang berbeda. 

"Oh ya, aku baru ingat mau nanya apa."

Tatapan Changbin beralih pada Felix yang tiba-tiba meremas lengannya, meminta perhatian. Pemuda itu menelengkan kepala saat sorot mata Felix yang mulai berkabut terarah padanya sebelum berkata, "Tanya apa?" 

Sejenak didengarnya Felix menyesap minumannya yang sudah tinggal seperempat gelas. Changbin menunggu pertanyaan pemuda itu dengan sabar.

" _Do you...happen to be...straight_?"

Pertanyaan yang begitu tiba-tiba itu membuat Changbin mengerjapkan matanya cepat. Ekspresi bingung tergambar jelas di wajahnya hingga membuat Felix harus berdehem sebelum menyesap minumannya dengan agak tergesa.

" _Well,_ " Changbin melipat tangan di meja, mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling. Sejujurnya pertanyaan itu cukup berat untuk dijawab lantaran Changbin tidak begitu ingin memikirkannya. Sebagai gantinya, pemuda itu membalikkan pertanyaan untuk Felix. " _Do you_?"

Pemuda pirang itu terdiam beberapa saat sebelum menghela napas, tidak habis pikir dengan strategi Changbin yang begitu licik.

"Aku kan nanya duluan," gerutunya. Sebelah sudut bibir Changbin terangkat melihat ekspresi merajuk yang lucu di wajah Felix.

"Ya udah, mau jawab atau enggak terserah padamu," Changbin mengangkat bahu, "Soalnya aku nggak punya jawaban untuk pertanyaanmu."

Penuturan Changbin membuat Felix terdiam untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Sepertinya pemuda itu memilih untuk menghabiskan minumannya terlebih dahulu sebelum merespons ucapan Changbin.

" _I swing both ways._ "

Jawaban Felix sepertinya sudah dapat diduga Changbin sehingga ia pun hanya memberi Felix anggukan singkat. Ingatannya kembali pada bule yang tadi sore meminta Changbin untuk membantunya mendekati Felix. Barangkali Felix sempat membuat orang itu salah paham dengan sikapnya yang memang mudah dekat dengan orang lain, sehingga membuat si bule berani mengambil langkah lebih jauh. Namun dari penuturan Felix sebelumnya tentang _one night stand_ , ia pikir pemuda ini tidak begitu menyukai hal yang serius.

"Baguslah kalau begitu," ucap Changbin sembari melemparkan senyum pengertian ke arah Felix, "kau jadi punya banyak pilihan."

Kelihatannya Felix sedikit terkejut mendengar tanggapan Changbin yang diluar dugaan. Namun seandainya pemuda itu memiliki sesuatu yang hendak disampaikan dalam kepalanya, sepertinya ia berusaha keras menahan diri.

"Memang bagus," diam-diam tangan Felix bergerak ke arah Changbin, seolah hendak menautkan jemari mereka satu sama lain. Faktanya, Felix hanya ingin mengambil alih kepemilikan _Between the Sheets_ yang baru disesap sedikit oleh Changbin. "Kalau kamu nggak mau lagi, kuhabiskan, ya?"

Belum sempat Changbin menjawab pertanyaan Felix, pemuda pirang itu sudah menandaskan minumannya dengan cepat. Changbin hanya bisa menatapnya dengan sorot tidak percaya.

" _You dumbass_ ," lirih Changbin, kini jelas-jelas ngeri membayangkan wajah marah Chan yang mungkin harus dihadapinya lantaran ia tidak becus menjaga sepupu pemuda itu. Sementara Felix hanya mengernyit sebelum terkekeh kecil, mengangsurkan gelas yang kosong ke tengah meja.

"Ayo pulang, hyung. Udah hampir jam dua."

:::

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang, Changbin tak henti melirik cemas ke arah Felix yang tertidur pulas di jok penumpang. Beruntung pemuda itu tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda mabuk yang kentara apalagi sampai muntah di mobil Changbin. Bisa-bisa neneknya mengutuk Changbin karena sudah membiarkan sepupu temannya ini minum sampai mabuk berat dan mengotori properti neneknya.

Tidak lama setelahnya, Changbin bisa melihat siluet penginapan Felix di depan mata. Ia menghentikan mobilnya di pinggir jalan sebelum terdiam cukup lama, memikirkan cara untuk membawa Felix ke dalam penginapan tanpa membuat penghuni lain curiga bahwa pemuda itu minum alkohol terlalu banyak. Kepalanya menoleh ke arah Felix, memperhatikan bagaimana dada pemuda itu bergerak seirama dengan napas yang dihela. Setelah memutar otak cukup lama, Changbin akhirnya memutuskan untuk melompat turun dan bergerak ke sisi lain mobil. Ditariknya pintu mobil hingga terbuka sebelum mengguncang pelan tubuh pemuda pirang yang masih terlelap di jok penumpang. 

"Felix. Hei, bangun. Felix."

Pemuda itu hanya mengeliat pelan tanpa membuka mata. Changbin memutuskan untuk mengguncang tubuhnya lebih keras hingga kelopak mata Felix terbuka setengah.

"Hng?" gumam Felix sembari mengucek matanya. Changbin menunggu Felix sampai selesai sebelum menarik lengan jaket pemuda itu.

"Sudah sampai di penginapan. Sana masuk dan tidur. Kayaknya kau mabuk," ujar Changbin. Felix sepertinya tidak begitu mendengarkan karena pemuda itu kembali bergelung di jok mobil Changbin, membuat pemuda itu menghela napas berat.

"Felix!" Changbin kembali mengguncang pemuda itu lebih keras.

Ia pikir Felix masih tertidur hingga Changbin sengaja mendekat untuk mengguncang kedua bahu si pemuda pirang. Namun siapa sangka pada saat yang bersamaan tiba-tiba Felix memutuskan untuk menghapus jarak di antara wajah mereka, membuat bibirnya menempel di ranum Changbin.

Bagaikan disiram seember air es, tubuh Changbin seketika membeku tidak bergerak. Kelopak mata pemuda itu melebar, menatap sepasang iris coklat Felix dari balik kelopak matanya yang setengah terbuka. Bisa dirasakannya napas hangat pemuda itu menerpa pipi sebelum bibir Felix kembali mengecup lembut sudut mulutnya.

" _We can be this kind of friends,_ " gelenyar yang dirasakan Changbin akibat bisikan Felix di kulitnya menjalar hingga ke tulang punggung, " _right,_ Changbin hyung?"

Sebelum Changbin menjawab, Felix sudah berhasil meloloskan diri dari kursi penumpang dan berjalan limbung ke dalam penginapan. Meninggalkan Changbin yang masih terdiam, berusaha mencerna segala hal tak terduga yang baru saja terjadi padanya.

:::


	10. tenth

Harusnya Changbin merasa takut pada Felix yang bersikap begitu agresif padanya. Harusnya.

Namun yang Changbin rasakan justru bingung alih-alih takut. Sejak mengantarkan Felix ke penginapan hingga ia kembali ke rumah, Changbin terus memikirkan arti di balik kecupan dan perkataan sang pemuda yang ambigu. Changbin ingin sekali percaya bahwa itu semua adalah karena pengaruh alkohol. Hanya saja hati kecilnya sulit mengabaikan gelenyar aneh yang muncul saat merasakan sapuan bibir pemuda pirang itu.

Selama menyetir, jemari Changbin tak bisa berhenti menyentuh tempat yang tadi dikecup Felix. Bahkan saat ia sampai di kamar pun bayangan pemuda itu masih menghantui. Changbin sampai kesulitan memejamkan mata lantaran pikirannya masih melanglang buana, memutar kembali kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu.

Pemuda itu pada akhirnya tertidur karena kelelahan, lalu terbangun empat jam kemudian setelah nenek mengguncang tubuhnya hingga bangun. Ternyata sang nenek membutuhkan bantuan cucunya untuk melakukan beberapa pekerjaan yang menyita waktu Changbin seharian penuh.

Hari itu Changbin tidak bertemu dengan Felix.

Keesokan harinya pun begitu. Changbin mendadak diminta menemani Paman Kirayama ke Tokyo untuk mengurus keperluan bisnis nenek. Urusan yang ternyata cukup rumit itu membuatnya harus menginap dua malam di sana. Changbin terlalu sibuk kesana kemari hingga ia tidak sempat mengecek ponsel. Pikirannya pun teralihkan sejenak dari Felix lantaran disibukkan oleh urusan yang lebih mendesak. Itulah yang membuatnya terkejut saat mendapati tiga panggilan tak terjawab dan dua pesan singkat dari Felix begitu Changbin merebahkan diri di kamar hotel.

**_dari: lee felix_ **   
_Hyung_   
_Nggak datang ke kafe hari ini?_

Changbin mengusap wajah frustrasi begitu teringat akan kejadian beberapa hari lalu. Pesan itu dikirimkan pukul tiga sore hari itu, kemungkinan setelah shift Felix di kafe Nankai selesai. Panggilan tak terjawab dari Felix pun berjarak setengah jam dari pesan yang ia kirimkan. Changbin hanya bisa menatap hampa layar ponselnya lantaran ia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Terlalu banyak hal yang ingin dikatakannya pada Felix hingga Changbin kehilangan kata-kata untuk menjelaskan apapun pada pemuda itu.

Pada akhirnya Changbin mematikan ponselnya dan memilih untuk tidur, berharap keesokan harinya ia bisa bertemu Felix untuk menjelaskan semuanya.

:::

Nenek menyambutnya dengan suka cita begitu mobil yang dikendarai Changbin menepi di depan rumah. Seperti biasa, sang nenek menyambutnya dengan kecupan di kedua pipi sebelum menuntun Changbin ke meja makan. Kebetulan saat itu bertepatan dengan makan malam.

Sepanjang makan malam, pemuda itu hanya tersenyum saja mendengar celotehan nenek. Pikirannya tidak fokus lantaran terus memikirkan tentang pesan Felix yang belum ia balas. Pemuda itu memang tidak menghubunginya lagi. Namun rasa bersalah yang perlahan muncul karena menggantung Felix tanpa jawaban membuat pemuda itu kehilangan selera makan.

"Aku duluan ya, Nek," ucap Changbin sambil membawa piringnya ke bak cuci piring. Sang nenek hanya menatapnya heran begitu melihat perubahan suasana hati Changbin yang terlihat cukup kentara.

"Capek sekali habis nyetir?"

Changbin menggeleng, "Nggak juga. Ada perlu sebentar dengan teman."

"Mau bertemu Channie?"

Ucapan nenek membuat pemuda itu tersenyum, "Sepupunya, kok."

Sebelum pertanyaan sang nenek semakin panjang, Changbin segera beranjak keluar rumah dan menghampiri mobil yang diparkir di pinggir jalan. Setelah menyalakan mesin, dibawanya mobil itu melaju menuju kafe Nankai.

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk sampai di tempat itu. Kafe tersebut kosong dan terkunci, tanda 'tutup' tersampir di balik kaca. Tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan Felix di sana, termasuk skuternya. Setelah memarkir mobil, Changbin lantas berjalan menuju lokasi pantai yang selalu Felix datangi untuk berselancar.

 _Tidak ada gunanya membalas pesan_ , pikir Changbin saat ia sudah sampai di pinggir pantai. Matanya memicing, mencari sosok Felix di antara beberapa turis yang masih asyik mengarungi ombak selarut ini. Tatapannya jatuh pada sosok berambut pirang yang baru saja keluar dari air. Langkahnya gontai ketika menyeret papan selancar, kelihatan tidak peduli udara malam yang menerpa dada telanjangnya.

"Felix!"

Seruan Changbin terdengar cukup keras hingga membuat pemuda itu refleks berhenti melangkah. Dalam keremangan sumber pencahayaan pantai sulit sekali memperhatikan ekspresi yang tergambar di wajah Felix. Namun Changbin sepertinya bisa merasakan antusiasme pemuda itu. Terlihat dari langkahnya yang tergesa menghampiri Changbin dan seruan " _hyung~_ " yang tertangkap timpaninya.

"Kemana saja, sih?! Pesanku nggak dibalas. Panggilanku juga nggak diangkat," sembari mengatur napasnya yang tersengal, Felix membombardirnya dengan pertanyaan. Changbin tidak bisa menahan tawa geli melihat kekesalan pemuda itu, entah kenapa merasa suasana hatinya berubah jauh lebih baik. Perasaan senang itu nyata melingkupi hatinya begitu melihat wajah Felix.

Changbin semakin tidak paham dengan hal yang terjadi pada dirinya.

"Aku ke Tokyo. Ada urusan," jawabnya lugas. Wajah Felix masih memberengut, tetapi sudut bibir pemuda itu mulai terangkat sedikit. Changbin menahan diri agar tidak mengacak rambut pirang yang basah dan lengket oleh garam itu.

"Ngapain sih _surfing_ malam-malam? Mau masuk rumah sakit, ya?"

Felix mengerucutkan bibir.

"Aku kan harus latihan terus. Masa nggak boleh?" protesnya. Changbin lagi-lagi tertawa mendengar rajukan Felix.

"Siapa bilang nggak boleh? Tapi harus tahu waktu juga. Malam-malam begini ke tengah laut. Mau dimakan hiu apa?" Changbin kembali berkata, yang dibalas Felix dengan gerutuan kecil tak jelas. Di mata Changbin, pemuda itu terlihat lucu kalau merajuk begini. Seperti bocah.

Selama beberapa detik, tidak ada satupun yang berbicara di antara mereka. Sepertinya Felix tidak terlalu ingin bicara hari ini sehingga Changbin harus lebih aktif bertanya, "Sudah makan?"

Jawaban Felix hanya berupa gelengan. Changbin tersenyum kecil melihat gesturnya.

"Mau makan dulu sebelum pulang? Kuantar," ujarnya sambil menunjuk ke balik pundak. "Aku bawa mobil."

"Darimana hyung tahu aku nggak bawa skuter?" tanya Felix tiba-tiba, kelopak matanya melebar saking terkejutnya mendengar ajakan Changbin. Pemuda itu hanya memberinya senyum misterius.

" _It seems that_ _m_ _y gut feeling is right about you._ "

:::

Akhirnya mereka kembali ke kafe karena Felix bersikeras untuk mandi sebelum pergi bersama Changbin. Yang lebih tua hanya bisa mengiyakan permintaan Felix, membuatnya harus menyibukkan diri dengan ponsel selama 30 menit. Begitu Felix muncul dari ruang ganti, Changbin agak terkejut melihat penampilannya. Jaket denimputih yang dikenakannya terlihat sangat rapi dibandingkan pakaian Changbin yang hanya berupa kaos putih sehari-hari. Begitu menyadari bahwa Changbin menatapnya cukup lama, Felix seketika mengalihkan pandang. Menyembunyikan pipinya yang menghangat.

"Ayo jalan."

Changbin menghirup udara yang dipenuhi aroma parfum Felix yang segar sebelum tersenyum, " _Let's go._ "

Mereka berkendara menjauhi kafe, menuju pusat kota kecil Kujukuri yang menghabiskan sekitar lima sampai sepuluh menit perjalanan. Mobil Changbin berhenti di salah satu restoran ramen langganan neneknya. Mereka disambut aroma menggiurkan yang berputar-putar di dalam restoran, membuat perut Felix refleks berbunyi. Changbin tertawa begitu menyadarinya, membuat Felix segera memukul lengan pemuda itu agar ia diam.

Mereka memilih duduk di pojok restoran, tepat di dekat pendingin ruangan. Changbin sengaja memilih kursi di seberang Felix karena satu dan lain hal. Banyak sekali hal yang ingin dibicarakannya dengan pemuda itu sehingga ia harus merunut satu persatu sesuai prioritas.

"Hyung pasti ada maksud tersembunyi dengan mengajakku ke sini? Iya, kan?"

Belum sempat Changbin mengeluarkan sepatah katapun, Felix sudah terlebih dahulu menebak. Ia tertegun cukup lama sebelum menggaruk belakang kepala, merasa agak malu karena intensinya diketahui. Pemuda pirang itu hanya merespons dengan kekehan pelan sebelum ia berkata tegas, "Aku mau pesan ramen dulu. Nanti kita bicara."

Changbin hanya bisa mengangguk dengan mulut terbungkam.

Setelah memesan dua mangkuk berisi masing-masing ramen dan udon, mereka akhirnya mulai berbicara. Changbin yang memulai, lantaran ia tidak bisa berlama-lama menyimpan spekulasi tentang Felix dan sikapnya yang agak berbeda malam ini.

"Apa kau marah padaku?"

Pertanyaan Changbin sontak membuat Felix terduduk tegak. Kelopak mata pemuda itu melebar kaget sebelum kepalanya menggeleng cepat, membantah ucapan Changbin. Ada rasa lega yang menyusupi hatinya saat mengetahui jawaban Felix. Namun tetap saja ia perlu menjelaskan perihal semua yang terjadi agar Felix tidak salah paham.

"Maaf, tiga hari kemarin aku sibuk. Nenek menyuruhku melakukan banyak pekerjaan dan aku nggak sempat menghubungimu. Di Tokyo juga aku tidak sempat mengecek ponsel kecuali malam sebelum kepulanganku," tuturnya.

Felix meletakkan sumpitnya di pinggir mangkuk sebelum melipat tangan di meja. Kepalanya masih menunduk tetapi pemuda itu mengangguk. Changbin perhatikan kini tangannya sibuk memutar pelan cangkir teh yang di hadapannya.

"Nggak masalah, hyung."

Changbin merasa tidak puas dengan jawaban Felix. Maka ia pun semakin memperjelas ucapannya.

"Yang waktu itu...belum kujawab."

Kepala Felix perlahan menunduk lebih dalam hingga rambutnya hampir tercelup dalam kuah ramen. Beruntung Changbin segera menahan kepalanya sehingga ia tidak sampai membuat rambut pirangnya berubah sewarna kuah mi tersebut.

"Hati-hati, dong," Changbin menghela napas. Felix mengangguk, malu sendiri dengan sikap cerobohnya. Setelah cukup lama terdiam, Felix akhirnya buka suara.

"Aku...," nada bicara pemuda itu penuh keraguan. Changbin bisa melihat kegelisahan Felix dari bahasa tubuhnya. Pemuda itu tak henti menggoyangkan kaki di bawah meja hingga membuat meja mereka bergetar, "sebenarnya..."

Sepertinya Felix terus mengulur percakapan hingga membuat Changbin tidak sabaran.

"Sebenarnya apa?" desaknya. Pertanyaan itu membuat Felix harus menarik napas berulang kali sebelum ia menatap Changbin dengan sorot memelas.

"Jangan marah, oke? Dan jangan benci padaku."

Changbin semakin penasaran. "Bilang sajalah. Aku tidak apa-apa."

Tangan Felix saling meremas, bola matanya bergerak gelisah menunjukkan kekhawatirannya.

"Sebenarnya aku tertarik...sama hyung."

:::


	11. elevent

Changbin mengerjapkan kelopak mata, hampir tidak mempercayai pendengarannya. Satu detik. Dua detik. Sepuluh detik berlalu. Changbin menunggu, tetapi tidak ada kata-kata " _Se_ _lamat! Hyung tertipu! Silakan lambaikan tangan ke kamera di sana_ " terucap dari bibir Felix. Rasanya udara di sekitar mereka berubah menjadi agak lebih panas setelah mengetahui bahwa Felix serius dengan ucapannya. Jantung Changbin pun mulai mempercepat laju hingga membuat pemuda itu harus menarik napas dalam.

"Kok bisa?"

Namun dengan bodohnya Changbin malah meragukan ucapan Felix.

Lelaki yang lebih muda terlihat tidak percaya mendengar pertanyaan Changbin. Mulutnya membuka dan menutup hendak menjawab, tetapi pada akhirnya Felix malah menyembunyikan wajah di balik telapak tangan. Bahunya berguncang. Jantung Changbin hampir mencelos karena ia pikir Felix tiba-tiba menangis.

Detik berikutnya, kepala pemuda itu terdongak saat tawanya tiba-tiba meledak, menarik perhatian pengunjung lain di sekitar mereka.

Kini giliran Changbin yang malu. Wajahnya ditundukkan hingga ia bisa mendesiskan larangan pada Felix yang masih terbahak.

"Pelankan suaramu, sialan!" Ia terpaksa memukul lengan Felix, menyuruhnya diam. Namun pemuda itu hanya bisa menahan tawa beberapa detik sebelum kembali mengikik kegelian.

"Wajahmu! Wajahmu lucu banget, Changbinnie. Hahahaha!"

Panggilan itu membuat Changbin kesal sendiri hingga ia harus menjejalkan telur gulung ke mulut Felix sampai pemuda itu terbatuk.

"Rasakan," geram Changbin. Kali ini giliran Felix yang memukul tangannya.

"Aku keselek!" cicit pemuda itu sembari meneguk tehnya. Kepalan tangannya memukul dada, berusaha meredakan batuk akibat perlakuan brutal Changbin padanya.

"Bodo amat!"

Changbin menyuap telur gulung yang masih tersisa dengan cepat sebelum bersedekap, masih kesal pada Felix. Sementara pemuda pirang itu memanggil pelayan untuk meminta cangkirnya diisi ulang. Changbin diam-diam menyenggol betis pemuda itu dengan ujung sepatunya, membuat Felix mengalihkan perhatian ke arah yang lebih tua.

"Apa?" Felix menyalak. Changbin terkekeh mendengarnya.

"Jawab dong pertanyaanku. Kok bisa?"

Pertanyaan Changbin serta merta membungkam Felix. Pemuda itu kembali menyibukkan diri dengan hal lain, barangkali karena gugup. Kini Felix melipat serbet di hadapannya menjadi seperti ikan.

"Karena Changbin hyung tampan?" Felix memunculkan tanda tanya di ujung kalimat. Changbin refleks menyentil keningnya pelan. "Aduh! Kok disentil terus, sih?!"

"Jawab yang benar, dong," gerutu Changbin.

"Tapi itu benar," Felix bersikeras, "Changbin hyung tampan meskipun kayak orang mau ngajak ribut. Tipeku banget sih yang _fierce_ begini."

Jawaban jujur Felix membuat Changbin hampir tersedak saliva sendiri. Felix memang bukan orang pertama yang menilainya seperti itu. Namun Changbin baru kali ini merasa salah tingkah saat mendengar ucapan itu secara langsung. Pemuda itu berdehem sambil mengusap tengkuk, berusaha mencari balasan yang tepat untuk ucapan Felix.

"Oh, ya sudah. Makasih."

Kebodohannya ternyata masih tersisa banyak.

Felix hanya bisa menahan tawa mendengar jawaban Changbin. Ekspresi malunya semula tergantikan oleh kilatan iseng di matanya. Changbin sedikit terkejut saat Felix memajukan wajah hingga mereka bertatapan dalam jarak cukup dekat, tetapi lelaki yang lebih tua tidak menarik diri. Senyum Felix menjadi semakin lebar.

"Sekarang giliranmu," ujar si pirang, sedikit menelengkan kepalanya, " _do you want to be that kind of_ _friend for me?_ "

"Erm," Changbin menelan saliva lagi, "kayak _friends with benefits_?"

"Semacam itu," Felix mengangguk. Rasanya kepala Changbin agak pusing mendengar nada santai yang terucap dari bibir Felix saat itu.

"Kenapa?" lirih Changbin. Felix melemparkan senyum kecil ke arahnya sebelum melahap telur gulung terakhir yang ada di piring.

"Kita belum saling mengenal dekat. Itu alasan pertama. Alasan kedua," Felix menelan makanannya lalu melanjutkan, "karena aku nggak mau terikat status."

Sesuatu dalam dada Changbin terasa seperti baru saja dihantam benda tumpul. Ia hanya bisa menatap Felix dengan ekspresi tidak terbaca sebelum berkata, "Oh, begitu."

Felix mengangguk.

"Takut berkomitmen?" tebak Changbin asal. Ia melihat Felix mengangguk lagi. "Aku mengerti."

Wajah Felix sedikit murung ketika ia berkata lagi, " _I'm not good with relationships and break-ups._ " Changbin hanya bisa tersenyum mafhum mendengarnya.

Jika boleh jujur, Changbin merasa agak keberatan dengan ide Felix. Mereka memang mulai terlihat seperti dua kutub magnet yang berbeda, saling menarik. Namun Changbin tidak ingin gegabah dengan memberi nama _chemistry_ yang terjadi pada mereka ini. Bisa jadi hanya kekaguman sementara. Bisa juga karena rasa nyaman saat bersama Felix hingga ia merasa senang setiap kali bersama pemuda itu.

Hanya saja... _friends with benefits_...terdengar cukup liar di kepala Changbin.

"Aku...," Changbin terlihat mengulur kata-katanya dan Felix menunggu dengan sabar, "...aku belum bisa memutuskan."

Lelaki yang lebih muda terlihat sedikit kecewa mendengar jawaban Changbin. Meskipun ia berusaha menjawab jujur, tetapi Changbin malah makin merasa bersalah. Entah kenapa ia tidak suka melihat Felix kecewa, sehingga Changbin berusaha memutar otak untuk mencari jawaban yang lebih pas.

"Aku juga...tertarik padamu, Lix. Meskipun kamu malu-maluinㅡhei! Kok dicubit?!" Changbin protes saat Felix mencubit lengannya. Bergegas ditepisnya tangan Felix sebelum melanjutkan, "kamu memang malu-maluin. Tapi aku senang menghabiskan waktu bersamamu. Kayaknya obrolan kita nyambung, menurutku begitu."

Felix menjentikkan jarinya, " _Exactly_!"

"Tapi kenapa harus _friends with benefits_ , sih?" tanya Changbin lagi, "Kedengarannya liar banget tahu."

" _It sounds fun_! Lebih baik daripada _one night stand_ yang nggak jelas."

Changbin melongo mendengar jawaban Felix.

"Benar, kan?" tanya Felix lagi, " _friends with benefits_ itu seru. Lagian kalau sama teman kan lebih nyaman gitu. Daripada sama orang yang benar-benar asing dan besoknya belum tahu bakal ketemu kita lagi atau enggak."

"Maaf. Nyaman apanya, ya?" tanya Changbin, agak frustrasi mendengar betapa ambigunya ucapan Felix. Yang ditanya hanya nyengir polos.

"Pokoknya aku mau menghabiskan liburan musim panas tanpa penyesalan. Aku mau punya kenangan di musim panas ini," ucap Felix serius, "aku nggak mau punya pacar. Aku cuma mau punya teman...yang bisa dipeluk dan dicium kapanpun aku mau."

Ucapan Felix membuat Changbin benar-benar ingin menggelinding ke bawah meja. Seumur hidup baru kali ini Changbin bertemu dengan sosok yang begitu gamblang menceritakan isi hati terdalamnya (mungkin) hingga membuatnya kehilangan kata-kata.

Felix memang berbeda.

"Kamu," Changbin bergumam hati-hati. Felix menunggunya dengan raut penasaran, "kekurangan kasih sayang, ya?"

Kalau sampai sekali lagi Changbin mengucapkan hal bodoh, ia benar-benar akan merendam kepalanya ke dalam bak cuci piring. Atau mungkin dia ketularan Felix lantaran terlalu sering memikirkan pemuda itu diam-diam.

(Malah menuduh orang lainㅡdasar Seo Changbin.)

"Sebenarnya iya."

Jawaban Felix yang tak terduga membuat Changbin sontak terdiam. Padahal ia asal menyeletuk saja, mengingat pemuda itu mulai merasa senang mengisengi Felix. Namun begitu melihat raut wajah sang pemuda yang sama sekali tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda bergurau, Changbin pun jadi merasa bersalah.

"Maaf, aku nggak tahu."

Felix mengulurkan tangan ke seberang meja sebelum menepuk pelan punggung tangan Changbin. "Nggak apa-apa. Disini kan ada Changbin hyung yang bakal menyayangiku."

Mendengus, Changbin berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona. Jadi agak menyesal menghibur Felix kalau di akhir malah perasaannya yang dipermainkan seperti ini.

" _So?_ " Felix kembali menagih jawaban Changbin. Sementara pemuda itu masih berpikir keras mengenai baik dan buruknya ajakan Felix. Meskipun di awal Changbin keberatan, setelah mendengar ucapan Felix ia jadi berubah pikiran. Mungkin Felix benar, tidak ada salahnya bagi mereka membuat kenangan manis selama musim panas ini.

Lagipula Changbin juga sedang butuh distraksi sebelum ia kembali menghadapi silang pendapat dengan orangtuanya. Ide tentang mencari kebahagiaan dengan kehadiran seseorang yang mengisi hari dirasa cukup masuk akal.

Karena musim panas menyimpan keajaiban tersendiri yang membuat segala sesuatunya menjadi lebih indah.

" _Okay. I want to be that kind of friend for you_ ," putus Changbin sembari menatap kedua mata Felix dalam-dalam. Jantungnya bergemuruh. Memukul-mukul rongga dada hingga membuat pemuda itu kesulitan bernapas. Namun semua itu terlupakan begitu melihat tatapan Felix yang berbinar senang, membuat senyumnya terasa membutakan karena kebahagiaan yang terpancar di sana.

"Ayo membuat kenangan bahagia sama-sama, hyung," ucap Felix sembari meraih jemari Changbin dan menautkannya dengan miliknya. Changbin pun mengangguk.

" _As you wish_."

:::


	12. twelfth

Sepuluh hari telah berlalu sejak Changbin menginjakkan kaki di Kujukuri di awal bulan Agustus.

Kelihatannya memang tidak ada hal signifikan yang berubah dalam kehidupan pemuda itu. Namun sesungguhnya ia merasa dunianya sedang jungkir balik, terutama sejak mengenal sosok Lee Felix. Sejujurnya Changbin tidak pernah suka bermain api. Meskipun ia menyukai tantangan, tetapi tidak pernah sampai menceburkan dirinya dalam masalah. Changbin tidak sebodoh itu. 

" _Really_? Tidak sebodoh itu?"

Changbin berbicara pada bayangannya di cermin wastafel. Kedua bola matanya memperhatikan rambut gelap yang acak-acakan dan wajah kusam dengan kantong mata yang terlihat jelas. Jemarinya lantas menggaruk rambut dengan serampangan hingga membuatnya makin acak-acakan, "Ha. Ngomong sama tembok sana."

Kekesalannya pada diri sendiri masih belum berkurang. Terutama sejak ia menyetujui ide Felix untuk menjalin hubungan pertemanan yang tidak biasa itu. Sebut dia tidak punya pendirian, tetapi sampai saat ini Changbin memang masih merasa was-was terhadap intensi Felix.

Changbin perlu memastikan satu hal.

:::

Sebelum pukul sebelas, Changbin sudah sampai di depan kafe Nankai. Pemuda itu memilih untuk duduk di salah satu meja yang dinaungi payung besar, menunggu kedatangan seseorang.

Padahal ia punya kontak Felix di ponselnya. Namun Changbin masih saja tidak memanfaatkan fasilitas yang ada dan memilih untuk menunggu tanpa kepastian. Bukti bahwa otak Seo Changbin sepertinya tertinggal di Seoul sehingga membuatnya menjadi bodoh sejak berkunjung ke sini.

"Changbin hyung?"

Beruntung saat itu penantian Changbin tidak sia-sia. Felix muncul di sampingnya terlihat tampan seperti biasa (kecuali apron jelek itu, tetap saja terlihat jelek di mata Changbin) dan lebih ceria. Senyum pemuda itu melengkung begitu lebar hingga membuat pipinya terangkat. Memunculkan kerut-kerut di sudut mata yang membuat wajahnya terlihat lebih manis. Jantung Changbin sampai jumpalitan dalam dada karena senyum Felix yang seperti ini.

Lain kali Changbin akan protes kalau Felix tidak memberi peringatan sebelum tersenyum seperti ini.

"Sendirian aja?" tanya Felix sambil menumpukan kedua tangannya di meja, sengaja mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Changbin. Pemuda itu menelan ludah sebelum memukul lengan Felix.

"Kau terdengar seperti cowok playboy," gerutuan Changbin membuat Felix tertawa geli. Suara kekehannya entah bagaimana membuat wajah Changbin sedikit menghangat.

"Kenapa? Malu digodain?" bisik Felix sebelum mendaratkan kecupan cepat di pipi Changbin. Nyaris saja pemuda Seo itu mati muda karena terkena serangan jantung.

"Lee Felix bangsat," desis Changbin sambil memegangi pipinya yang baru saja dicium. Sementara itu lelaki yang lebih muda sudah berlalu meninggalkannya sambil tertawa, memutar-mutar nampan kosong dengan ujung jemarinya seperti memutar bola basket. Changbin hanya bisa menepuk kening sebelum menundukkan wajah dalam-dalam, berharap tidak ada yang melihat kejadian tadi.

Satu jam setelahnya, Felix muncul kembali di hadapannya dengan sepiring besar kentang goreng dan segelas besar _cola float_. Pemuda itu meletakkan dua sedotan di dalam gelas yang membuat Changbin mengerutkan alis bingung.

"Ini apa, ya?"

"Snack kita," ujar Felix sebelum menghenyakkan bokong di kursi yang berada di sisi Changbin. Pemuda itu sengaja menggeser kursinya sedekat mungkin hingga lengan mereka bersentuhan. Changbin menahan diri untuk tidak _facepalming_ melihat tingkah Felix.

"Ngapain sih nempel-nempel? Gerah tahu," protes Changbin. Namun Felix cuek saja mencomot kentang goreng dengan tubuh setengah bersandar ke Changbin.

"Tumben ke sini pagi-pagi? Biasanya agak siang atau sore," ujar Felix tanpa menggubris ucapan Changbin sebelumnya. Yang lebih tua hanya bisa menghela napas berat sebelum membiarkan Felix berbuat sesukanya.

"Kenapa? Emangnya nggak boleh?"

Felix menggeleng, membuat Changbin berhenti di tengah menyesap _cola float_ -nya. Ekspresi tertegunnya membuat Felix tertawa geli. Sepertinya pemuda itu senang sekali mempermainkan Changbin sampai membuatnya mematung begitu.

"Bercanda, hyung," Felix melingkarkan lengan di pinggang Changbin sebelum menyandarkan kepala di pundak pemuda itu. Changbin nyaris menjitak kening Felix kalau saja mereka tidak berada di tengah keramaian, dengan Chan yang memperhatikan mereka dari balik kaca jendela.

 _Chan! Astaga, Changbin bodoh!_ Ia nyaris berteriak dalam hati. Kalau temannya tahu Changbin dan sepupunya terlibat dalam hubungan pertemanan berbahaya, Changbin tidak tahu apa besok ia masih bisa melihat matahari terbit dari timur atau tidak.

"Lix, a-ada Chan. Lepas dulu," Changbin berusaha menjauhkan tubuh Felix darinya. Namun pemuda itu hanya beranjak malas-malasan sebelum memberi Changbin ekspresi cemberut yang paling menggemaskan yang pernah Changbin lihat.

"Kenapa memangnya kalau dia lihat?" Felix mengerucutkan bibir, "Dia tahu kok aku begini."

Changbin nyaris saja melompat dari kursinya mendengar ucapan Felix barusan.

"Apa?! Tahu apa maksudmu?! Tahu kalau kita _fwb_?!"

Felix buru-buru membekap mulut Changbin sebelum ada yang mendengar. Wajahnya juga sama piasnya dengan Changbin saat itu sehingga membuat lelaki yang lebih tua merasa agak tenang.

"Enggaklah! Gila aja!" Felix mendesis. Changbin menarik napas lega, tubuhnya hampir merosot di bangku.

"Terus apa maksudmu?" tanya Changbin lagi. Felix menggaruk rambutnya sekilas, wajahnya terlihat malu.

"Aku memang suka begini pada semua yang kuanggap teman," akunya.

Changbin hanya mengangguk, tidak menemukan kata-kata yang tepat untuk merespons ucapan Felix. Ia hanya berharap perasaan tidak enak yang dirasakannya saat Felix mengatakan hal tersebut hanya ilusi belaka.

"Lix," panggil Changbin kemudian, setelah mereka berdua jatuh dalam keheningan yang cukup lama. Pemuda di sampingnya menoleh sembari menyesap _cola float_ dari sedotan yang lain, menunggu Changbin melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Aku mau memastikan sesuatu. Tapi jawab yang jujur."

"Oke," jawab pemuda itu ringan. Changbin menarik napas pelan, terlihat berkontemplasi selama beberapa detik.

"Saat ini kau sedang nggak punya pacar, kan? Maksudku...dengan kita _begini_ , kau sedang tidak mencoba mencari pelarian, kan?"

Felix terdiam sejenak sebelum mengangkat sebelah tangannya.

"Sumpah. Aku nggak punya pacar sekarang, Changbin."

Kelegaan seketika menyeruak di dalam dada Changbin. Sementara lelaki yang lebih muda tersenyum dalam diam sebelum melemparkan pertanyaan yang sama.

"Kau punya pacar?"

Changbin menggeleng cepat. "Enggak."

"Bagus. Berarti kita bisa melakukan apapun tanpa harus merasa seperti pengkhianat," Felix nyengir lebar, membuat Changbin seketika was-was mendengar ucapannya

"Melakukan apapun...seperti apa misalnya?" gumamnya ragu. Tatapan Felix lantas beralih padanya, kilatan misterius di matanya membuat tubuh Changbin merinding. Entah bagaimana Felix sanggup membuat tubuh Changbin menjadi panas dingin hanya dengan tatapannya.

Lantas Felix mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Changbin sebelum berbisik pelan.

"Kita lihat saja nanti apa yang bisa kita lakukan di mobilmu."

:::

_Brengsek._

_Brengsek. Brengsek. Brengsek._

Napas Changbin sesak. Bukan karena ia terjebak dalam mobil yang tertutup selama hampir 20 menit di malam selarut ini. Jelas bukan.

Karena Felix kini berada di pangkuannya dan berusaha mencuri napas Changbin setiap sepuluh detik. Entah dari mana pemuda itu mendapatkan ide untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama Changbin di mobil tertutup. Punggungnya pegal, kakinya mulai mati rasa karena bobot tubuh Felix di pahanya. Namun pemuda itu sepertinya belum selesai sehingga Changbin pun tidak bisa berkata-kata.

"Wajahmu mirip lobster, hyung."

Ucapan Felix yang tiba-tiba membuat Changbin yang semula berada di awan seolah dihempaskan kembali ke bumi. Pemuda itu menatap Felix yang menahan tawa dengan ekspresi datar sebelum menyundul kening Felix. Lelaki yang lebih muda terkejut dan nyaris melolong kesakitan kalau saja Changbin tidak bergegas membekap mulutnya.

" _Shit. My head hurts_!" keluh Felix sambil mengusap keningnya.

"Sukurin," Changbin menjulurkan lidah tidak peduli.

Selagi Felix sibuk mengeluh, Changbin mengambil kesempatan untuk mengatur napas. Rasanya lelah sekali, seperti habis berlari sambil menuruni tangga. Lengannya yang semula berada di pinggang Felix kini melonggar, berusaha memindahkan tubuh pemuda itu ke sisi bangku belakang yang kosong.

Felix yang pada akhirnya menyadari intensi Changbin segera menahan pergerakan tangan pemuda itu. Kepalanya menggeleng cepat. Wajah memelasnya membuat perut Changbin bergelenyar aneh.

"Aku belum selesai," rengeknya. Changbin memejamkan mata erat sembari menghembuskan napas, berusaha untuk sabar.

"Sekarang apa lagi?" tanya Changbin lelah. Wajah Felix terlihat bimbang sejenak begitu mendengar jawaban Changbin. Sorot memelas berganti menjadi raut sedih yang membuat Changbin merasa bersalah sehingga ia pun meralat ucapannya.

"Maksudku...kau mau melakukan apa setelah ini? Nggak cukup ciuman tadi?"

Felix menggeleng pelan dengan wajah tertunduk. Sementara jemarinya berlarian di tulang selangka Changbin yang lembab karena peluh, membuat pemuda itu harus menahan napas demi meredakan urgensi lain yang muncul dalam setiap sentuhan Felix yang membakar.

"Aku...mau tanya, hyung."

Alih-alih mengatakan keinginannya, Felix justru memberi Changbin pertanyaan lain. Pemuda itu hanya mengangguk sebelum menatap wajah Felix yang seolah berpendar tersaput cahaya lampu jalanan.

"Tanya apa?" ucap Changbin, merasakan jantungnya mulai memelan selagi menunggu Felix berbicara.

"Menurutmu...apa salah kalau sekarang aku ingin tidur bersamamu?"

_Oh, Dear God._

Changbin memejamkan mata erat-erat, berusaha untuk tidak terpengaruh dengan pertanyaan Felix. Kalau kata-kata bisa membunuh, mungkin Changbin sudah mati karena ucapan Felix barusan. Sepertinya ada yang harus diluruskan di sini.

"Kalau cuma tidur saja dan bukannya tidur yang seperti _itu_ tentunya nggak salah, Lix," Changbin berusaha menjelaskan dengan sabar, meskipun dalam hati rasanya ia ingin melempar meja.

Felix terlihat berpikir cukup lama hingga Changbin harus menyadarkan pemuda itu dari lamunan dengan menangkup pipinya dengan telapak tangan.

"Kenapa?" tanya Changbin lagi. Felix menghela napas sebelum menggeleng, lalu perlahan beranjak dari pangkuan Changbin menuju sisi jok belakang mobil yang kosong.

"Ya sudah. Temani aku tidur pokoknya malam ini."

Pemuda itu lantas merangkak menuju jok pengemudi dan mulai mengatur jarak kursinya dari stir mobil. Changbin hanya menatapnya dengan ekspresi bingung sebelum beranjak ke sisi jok penumpang di bagian depan.

"Memangnya Chan kemana?" tanya Changbin ingin tahu. Felix menyalakan mobil Changbin sebelum membuka jendela lebar-lebar, membiarkan angin berbau garam membersihkan udara pengap di sekitar mereka.

"Pulang ke Sydney. Mamanya sakit."

"Oh," Changbin mengangguk, "tadi pagi soalnya masih ada, kan?"

"Dia baru berangkat tadi sore ke Narita diantar Woojin hyung."

Changbin hanya mengangguk mendengar penjelasan Felix.

"Kalau gitu aku jemput baju ganti ke rumah dulu terus minta izin sama nenek," ujar Changbin. Namun Felix tiba-tiba saja menggeleng tidak setuju, membuat lelaki yang lebih tua mengerutkan kening bingung. "Lho kok nggak boleh?"

Jemari Felix mendorong persnelling sebelum ia mulai melajukan mobil Changbin meninggalkan pinggir pantai.

"Kau nggak ingat punya ponsel? Sana kabari nenek lewat telepon saja. Kalau baju ganti nggak perlu dipikirin. Aku punya banyak."

Changbin membulatkan bola mata menatap Felix. "Jadi aku diculik?" Pertanyaan polos ini membuat Felix terbahak saking gelinya.

"Idih! Buat apa menculikmu? Nggak guna juga sih soalnya bego," ledek Felix. Changbin memberengut sebelum menjitak kening Felix.

"Enak aja!"

Felix membalas ucapannya dengan juluran lidah.

"Pokoknya hyung nggak usah pulang. Kita cuma perlu beli sikat gigi di minimarket sebelah penginapan. Selebihnya hyung bisa pakai punyaku," Felix menepuk dadanya bangga.

"Celana dalamnya gimana?" celetuk Changbin.

"Pakai punyaku juga. Atau nggak pakai sama sekali juga nggak apa-apa," Felix menjawab santai.

Changbin refleks mendorong kepala Felix dengan jarinya penuh emosi, menyuruhnya agar jangan bicara lagi.

:::


	13. thirteenth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trigger warning: this chapter contains mature content. please consider this warning before you read <3

Terakhir kali Changbin mengunjungi penginapan milik neneknya, bangunannya hanya terdiri dari satu lantai. Setelah direnovasi, bangunannya jadi memiliki dua lantai. Selain itu penginapan tersebut juga sudah diperluas hingga dapat menampung setidaknya sepuluh orang untuk tinggal di sini.

Kamar Felix berada di lantai dua, tepat di ujung lorong yang jauh dari tangga. Meskipun harus memakan waktu cukup lama untuk turun ke lantai bawah, kamar pemuda itu memiliki balkon yang menghadap ke laut. Changbin mengerjap takjub begitu Felix mempersilakannya masuk ke kamar yang ukurannya tak lebih besar daripada kamarnya di rumah nenek.

"Anggap saja rumah sendiri, ya. Lagian besok-besok aku bakal sering ngajak menginap," ujar Felix sembari meletakkan kunci mobil Changbin di nakas samping tempat tidur. Pemuda itu bergerak ke dekat pintu geser yang sepenuhnya terbuat dari kaca sebelum menggeser gorden marun hingga menutupi pintu kaca tersebut.

Sejak awal memasuki ruangan ini, Changbin sebetulnya sudah mencurigai sesuatu. Mulai dari perabotannya yang terlalu sedikit sampai _single bed_ yang berdiri di sudut ruangan. Namun ia tidak menggubrisnya sampai Felix berucap tentang keinginannya untuk mengajak Changbin menginap lebih sering.

"Kok gitu? Chan hyung gimana?"

Felix yang saat itu sedang mengeluarkan air mineral dingin dari kulkas berkata santai, "Kamarnya kan di lantai bawah."

Changbin melongo mendengar jawaban Felix.

"Lho kukira...kau sekamar dengan Chan hyung."

Pemuda pirang itu menggeleng sebelum meneguk air mineralnya dengan rakus. Ah, kalau begitu Felix berhasil membodohinya dengan membuat Changbin berpikir bahwa pemuda itu tinggal sekamar dengan Chan. _Atau_ Changbin sendiri yang bodoh karena tidak bertanya lebih detil mengenai hal itu.

Sudahlah.

Pemuda itu memutuskan untuk duduk di ranjang Felix sembari diam-diam memperhatikan gerakan jakun sang pemuda saat menelan air. Menyadari tatapan Changbin padanya, Felix pikir pemuda itu ingin minum juga sehingga disodorkannya botol air dingin yang masih tersisa setengah itu pada Changbin.

"Mau?"

Changbin yang menyadari kesalahannya langsung menggeleng. "Nggak." Felix hanya terkekeh sebelum menandaskan air di botol itu dan membuangnya ke tong sampah di sudut lain ruangan.

"Kayaknya aku kehausan karena yang kita lakukan di mobil tadi," ujar Felix sambil meletakkan ponsel dan berbagai isi sakunya di nakas yang tadi berisi kunci mobil Changbin. "Padahal ac-nya udah _full blast_."

Ucapan Felix sontak membuat Changbin mendengus.

"Kau itu terlalu santai membicarakan hal yang kayak gitu, Felix. Kayak nggak punya perasaan," celetuk Changbin asal. Pemuda itu sebetulnya tidak bermaksud mengatakannya seperti itu. Ia hanya ingin berkomentar karena masih sering terkejut dengan sifat blak-blakannya.

Hanya saja perkataan Changbin sepertinya membuat Felix salah paham.

"Apa?!" sambarnya cepat, membuat Changbin terlonjak kaget. "Dari mana dapat kesimpulan seperti itu?"

Pemuda itu menatapnya dengan sorot terluka, kedua alisnya bertaut di tengah kening. Changbin sampai beringsut mundur lantaran tidak menyangka bahwa hal ini akan membuat Felix bereaksi seperti ini.

"A...bukan gitu maksudnya, Lix..."

"Dari mana kau menyimpulkan kalau aku nggak punya perasaan, Bin hyung?" Felix mencengkeram bahu Changbin cukup kuat hingga membuatnya meringis. Didengarnya ranjang Felix berderit ketika pemuda itu kembali merangkak ke pangkuan Changbin, membuat lelaki yang lebih tua gelagapan. Ekspresi Felix terlihat kesal, tidak ada senyum yang menghiasi wajahnya.

Jantung Changbin mencelos begitu menyadari ia baru saja menekan tombol yang salah hingga membuat Felix seperti ini.

"Ayo jawab aku," tantang Felix sembari mendorong tubuh Changbin hingga terjatuh ke ranjang. Ia terkesiap begitu merasakan ujung jemari Felix yang dingin menyentuh lehernya, membuat jantung Changbin berdetak lebih cepat penuh antisipasi.

Tatapan Felix yang menggelap membuat Changbin khawatir. Namun ia berusaha untuk tidak terpancing, apalagi pasrah dengan perlakuan Felix padanya.

"Kupikir cuma mau melakukan ini karena kau butuh tubuhku saja," jawab Changbin lugas, berusaha menyingkirkan tangan Felix dari lehernya, "Bukankah itu yang terjadi pada _friends with benefits_?"

Ucapan Changbin agaknya membuat kening Felix berkerut semakin dalam. Ia sudah mengantisipasi kemurkaan Felix. Namun yang ia dapati justru dengusan pelan dan wajah pemuda Lee yang berubah murung.

" _So what now?_ Kau jijik padaku?"

Pertanyaan Felix terasa bagai hantaman telak bagi Changbin. Bisa dilihatnya sinar mata Felix meredup sehingga membuat rasa bersalah kembali menyelimuti.

"Bukan begitu," lirih Changbin berkata. Felix membalasnya dengan gelengan keras kepala.

"Pasti begitu."

Changbin terdiam, tatapannya lurus terarah pada sepasang netra yang kini berusaha keras untuk tidak membalas pandangannya. Sejujurnya Changbin lelah karena merasa diombang-ambingkan oleh tingkah laku Felix. Namun Changbin tidak tahan melihat wajah sang pemuda yang tertekuk hingga ia pun nekat melakukan sesuatu yang tak pernah terpikirkan olehnya selama ini.

Telapak tangan Changbin tergesa menangkup pipi Felix dan menarik wajahnya mendekat hingga ia bisa mendaratkan ciuman di bibir pemuda itu.

"Maaf karena sudah membuatmu tersinggung," Changbin bergumam, matanya belum lepas dari sepasang netra coklat yang balas menatapnya terkejut, "aku hanya belum bisa menerima kalau kau seolah sudah biasa melakukan ini."

Kelopak mata Felix mengerjap beberapa kali, membuat Changbin merasa semakin gugup dari detik ke detik.

"Aku baru kali ini punya _fwb_ ," ujar Felix dengan nada sungguh-sungguh. Changbin hampir tersedak salivanya sendiri saat mendengarnya jawaban itu. Wajahnya kini memanas lantaran malu karena sudah membuat asumsi yang salah tentang Felix.

"Maaf," lirihnya lagi.

Senyum kecil yang muncul di wajah Felix menandakan bahwa pemuda itu sudah memaafkan Changbin. Ia hanya mengangguk sebelum memutuskan untuk beranjak dari tubuh Changbin, memberi kesempatan pada pemuda berambut gelap itu untuk bernapas lega.

"Kenapa tadi kau menciumku duluan?" kali ini Felix balas bertanya, membuat tubuh Changbin sontak membeku, "bukankah kau juga mengambil kesempatan, Changbin hyung?"

Selama beberapa detik, Changbin hanya bisa membuka dan menutup mulutnya tanpa mengucapkan apapun. Terlalu bodoh rasanya jika ia mengatakan alasan yang sebenarnya pada Felix. Namun ia juga tidak suka melihat sorot sendu yang terkadang muncul di mata pemuda itu saat Changbin berusaha mengelak dari afeksi yang diberikan Felix padanya.

Mendesah berat, ia pun memilih untuk berkata jujur pada pemuda itu.

"Aku nggak ingin membuatmu sedih."

Keheningan yang menyelimuti mereka tiba-tiba terasa menyesakkan. Changbin hampir menyesali diri untuk kesekian kalinya malam itu jika saja Felix tidak menghambur ke arahnya dan mengecup bibirnya dalam-dalam. Changbin memejamkan mata erat-erat begitu merasakan ada urgensi yang berbeda dalam sentuhan Felix kali ini hingga membuat seluruh tubuhnya gemetar.

"Changbin hyung," desah Felix di antara pagutan bibir mereka yang seolah tak pernah usai, membuat jemari Changbin refleks meremas ujung pakaian Felix yang berada di genggamannya, "jangan terlalu baik padaku."

Kepalanya terasa melayang begitu Felix kembali melumat ranumnya lebih dalam. Changbin bisa merasakan sesuatu yang hangat menyentuh bibirnya, mendesaknya untuk memberi celah. Pemuda itu hampir, _hampir saja_ menyerah pada dominasi Felix. Namun sebuah suara dalam kepalanya menyuruh Changbin agar jangan mengalah.

Oh, sial.

Felix baru saja membangunkan monster dalam dirinya.

:::

Detak jarum jam dinding sudah tidak lagi menjadi satu-satunya suara yang memantul di dinding kamar Felix. Ada desahan panjang, lalu terputus-putus, dan suara kerisik seprai yang bergesekan dengan kulit. Tak jarang pula terdengar suara ofensif diikuti geraman rendah yang membuat atmosfer di kamar tersebut bagaikan tertutup kabut tebal berlapis afrodisiak.

Posisi mereka kini berganti. Changbin berhasil melepaskan diri dari kuasa Felix dan membalikkan situasi. Kedua tangan pemuda itu tertahan di kedua sisi kepala oleh cengkeraman Changbin di pergelangan tangannya. Sementara bibir pemuda itu sibuk meninggalkan jejak di leher Felix hingga membuat lelaki yang lebih muda memberontak lemah.

"Hyung...," nada memohon yang pekat terdengar dalam bisikannya, "...berhenti..."

Perlahan Changbin menjauhkan wajah dari leher Felix, menatap pemuda itu lurus-lurus dengan tatapan sulit ditebak. Pakaian atas mereka sudah lenyap sejak beberapa menit lalu, dilemparkan sembarangan ke lantai. Netra gelap Changbin perlahan menelusuri setiap jengkal kulit Felix yang terekspos, membuat napas pemuda itu tercekat. Changbin tersenyum ketika melihat Felix berusaha menyembunyikan wajah di balik jari-jarinya yang lebih mungil dari milik Changbin.

"Kenapa nggak mau menatapku?"

Felix yang semula begitu frontal kini tergantikan oleh sosok Felix yang terlihat gelagapan dan pemalu. Changbin ingat pemuda itu pernah memberitahunya saat ia diminta menari di pesta kembang api. Barangkali ini hanya bagian dari euforia, tetapi Changbin tak dapat memungkiri perasaan senang yang menyeruak dalam dada saat mengetahui sisi lain Felix yang tersembunyi selama ini.

"Aku...aku nggak tahu kalau hyung bisa berubah."

"Berubah? Kayak _power rangers_?" Changbin meledeknya. Felix mengerang sebelum meninju otot perut Changbin main-main, membuat tawa tercetus dari lelaki yang lebih tua.

"Aku serius," gerutu Felix sambil memanyunkan bibirnya.

Tanpa sadar perhatian Changbin teralih pada bibir Felix yang terlihat sedikit berbeda. Begitu merah dan sedikit bengkak, mengingatkannya pada stroberi segar yang siap untuk dinikmati. Pemuda itu terkekeh geli saat menyadari betapa kotor isi pikirannya saat ini. Changbin sudah terlanjur berada di pinggir tebing kewarasan. Ia tidak punya jalan lain selain terjun bebas dan membiarkan hasrat menguasainya.

Jemari Felix kini berpindah ke perut Changbin, memetakan lingkaran tak kasat mata yang membuat napas pemuda Seo tertahan. Sepertinya bukan hanya Changbin yang memiliki pikiran demikian. Felix pun sepertinya punya agenda sendiri untuk membuat Changbin semakin gila.

Tangan lelaki yang lebih tua segera menahan pergerakan jemari Felix yang hampir menarik pinggir celananya. Pemuda pirang itu menggigit bibir saat Changbin menatapnya dengan sorot tajam yang membuatnya kehilangan nyali. Ia berusaha menyentakkan tangan dari genggaman Changbin, tetapi pemuda itu tidak membiarkannya.

"Nggak sabaran sekali," dengus Changbin. Bibir Felix mengerucut melihat sikap Changbin yang terlihat berusaha menahannya.

"Memang," Felix menjulurkan lidah, menggunakan tangan lain yang bebas untuk melakukan larangan Changbin. Namun yang lebih tua segera menggunakan kekuatannya untuk kembali menahan tangan Felix di sisi kepalanya hingga membuat pemuda itu tak bisa bergerak. Felix mengaduh pelan begitu merasakan eratnya cengkeraman Changbin. 

"Hyung...aku mau bantu."

Ucapan Felix membuat Changbin seketika membeku. Ditatapnya pemuda itu dengan sorot tajam yang membuat Felix segera mengalihkan pandang. Tentu saja Changbin tahu apa yang dibicarakan pemuda pirang itu. Namun alih-alih terpengaruh ucapan ambigu tersebut, Changbin justru menyerang balik.

"Bantu? Bukannya kau lebih butuh bantuan?" 

Changbin menyeringai saat ia menggerakkan lututnya di antara kedua kaki Felix, membuat pemuda itu otomatis mengerang. Kedua bola matanya menatap Changbin dengan sorot memohon. Sementara jemarinya mencengkeram lengan berotot lelaki yang lebih tua begitu kuat hingga Changbin bisa merasakan kuku-kuku yang menghujam kulitnya.

" _Please...please,_ Changbin hyung... _Not there..._ " 

Meskipun Felix meminta Changbin untuk berhenti, tetapi tatapan dan bahasa tubuhnya menunjukkan hal yang sebaliknya. Bahwa pemuda itu menginginkan _nya_. Menginginkan Changbin untuk membantunya lepas dari penderitaan yang kini membuat seluruh tubuhnya seolah terbakar dari dalam. Maka sebelum Felix sempat menolak, Changbin segera meraup bibir Felix. Membungkam segala penolakan setengah hati yang terucap dari lisannya.

" _You ask for this._ "

Jemari Changbin melepaskan helai pakaian terakhir yang melapisi tubuh Felix sebelum menyentuh milik sang pemuda. Membiarkan Felix mencicipi surga dan neraka dalam genggaman tangannya.

:::


	14. fourteenth

Kelopak mata Changbin tiba-tiba saja terbuka begitu hawa dingin merayapi tubuh atasnya yang tak tertutupi pakaian. Jemarinya berusaha meraba permukaan ranjang tetapi ia gagal menemukan selimut untuk menutupi tubuh. Mengerjap, keningnya berkerut bingung saat menatap langit-langit kamar yang tidak familiar menaunginya. Perlu beberapa detik bagi Changbin untuk menyadari bahwa ia sedang tidak berada di kamarnya, melainkan kamar Felix.

Oh, ya. Semalam merekaㅡ

Changbin mengacak rambut sebelum menutup wajahnya dengan lengan, berusaha menyembunyikam rasa hangat yang menjalari pipi.

Barangkali dua menit penuh digunakan Changbin untuk mengatur isi pikirannya yang kacau oleh kehadiran Felix. Semalam adalah pengalaman pertama bagi Changbin mencapai puncak kenikmatan bersama orang lain. Biasanya ia bisa melakukannya sendiri (dan itu juga cuma sesekali). Namun sensasinya berbeda ketika fantasi terliar itu terpampang nyata di hadapannya.

Selama ini Changbin rasanya tidak pernah melakukan hal tersebut sambil memikirkan lelaki. Yang artinya Felix adalah lelaki pertama yang mendobrak pertahanannya.

Memikirkan Felix rasanya tidak akan ada habisnya bagi Changbin. Padahal pemuda itu ada di sini, meskipun tidak di sisinya. Pemuda itu sedikit bingung ketika menyadari bahwa ia hanya berbaring sendirian di kasur Felix. Lantas Changbin berguling ke samping dan mendapati pemuda pirang itu tertidur di kasur lantai, tubuhnya bergelung di dalam selimut. Hanya rambut pirang berantakan dan pipi berbintiknya saja yang terekspos. Membuat pemuda itu tampak menggemaskan hingga Changbin refleks menjulurkan tangan demi mengacak rambutnya.

"Hng," gumaman Felix teredam oleh selimut. Changbin tersenyum semakin lebar sebelum menyisir rambut Felix dengan jemari. Posisinya memang terasa tidak nyaman, dengan Changbin yang berbaring telugkup dan berusaha menjangkau Felix yang tidur di lantai. Namun lelaki yang lebih tua tidak begitu mempedulikannya. Ia hanya ingin menyentuh helaian rambut Felix yang terasa lembut di jemarinya.

" _Why you stole my blanket_?" Changbin berkata iseng. Ucapan ini agaknya menarik perhatian Felix hingga pemuda itu membuka kelopak mata hanya untuk mengarahkan tatapan tidak setuju pada Changbin.

" _Your blanket? It's mine_ ," suara Felix yang baru bangun tidur terdengar serak dan lebih dalam dibandingkan biasa, memunculkan sensasi aneh di sekujur tubuh Changbin. Namun pemuda itu memilih mengabaikannya sebelum kembali berbaring menatap langit-langit, memikirkan kejadian semalam.

Mereka tidak melakukan sesuatu yang terlampau jauh; hanya sebatas saling membantu mencapai kenikmatan satu sama lain tanpa melukai. Masih terngiang jelas dalam kepala Changbin bagaimana desah berat pemuda Lee membuat tubuhnya menghangat. Dengan peluh yang membasahi tubuhnya, kulit Felix yang terbakar matahari terlihat sangat menggoda. Sepertinya tadi malam ia benar-benar kehilangan akal sehat lantaran dimabuk pesona Felix yang tak disangka-sangka membuatnya bertekuk lutut.

Pengalaman pertamanya bersama lelakiㅡbersama Felixㅡbisa dibilang sulit untuk dilupakan, meskipun yang mereka lakukan hanya sekedar mencari kesenangan sementara.

Mungkin karena ucapan yang terucap dari bibir Felix tentang perasaan semalam.

Dalam kepalanya, Changbin masih menerka-nerka tentang maksud sikap Felix yang terlihat sedih ketika Changbin tidak sengaja menyebutnya tidak berperasaan. Apakah itu berarti Felix tulus menyentuhnya karena ia _suka_ dan bukan demi kesenangan sesaat? Changbin benar-benar bingung.

Lalu Changbin harus melakukan apa? Ia bisa memberi pemuda itu afeksi yang diinginkannya. Namun seiring berjalannya waktu, Changbin yakin dirinya akan menuntut lebih.

Dan Felix tidak bisa memberikan itu.

Pikirannya benar-benar penuh oleh berbagai kemungkinan buruk yang akan terjadi di antara mereka sehingga ia tidak menyadari sosok Felix yang sudah terbangun. Selimut yang semula ia kenakan dilempar asal ke arah Changbin sehingga membuat pemuda itu gelagapan karena kaget.

"Oi! Ngapain selimutnya dilempar?!" protes Changbin sambil menepis selimut dari wajahnya. Felix menguap lebar sebelum beranjak ke kamar mandi, mengabaikan Changbin. Pemuda itu hanya menatap pintu kamar mandi yang tertutup dengan sorot tidak mengerti.

Sepertinya Felix sudah kembali pada dirinya yang biasa.

:::

Changbin menghabiskan sepanjang siang di kafe Nankai, entah untuk sekedar duduk saja atau membantu beberapa pekerjaan Woojin yang seharusnya dilakukan Chan. Sebenarnya bukan pekerjaan yang berat; Changbin hanya dimintai tolong untuk memasukkan data-data penjualan kafe ke dalam Microsoft Excel. Karena masih tergolong mudah dan tidak perlu keahlian khusus, Changbin tidak keberatan membantu. Hanya saja pemuda itu diminta neneknya untuk pulang sebelum pukul enam sehingga ia tidak sempat menghabiskan waktu bersama Felix.

"Mau _surfing_ habis ini?" tanya Changbin pada Felix yang bertopang dagu di depannya saat ia membereskan laptop milik Woojin.

"Iya. Rencananya, sih," Felix mendesah berat sehingga Changbin pun terheran dengan perubahan sikapnya.

"Kenapa? Sakit?"

Felix menggeleng, "Cuma bosan aja karena nggak ada hyung."

Ucapan Felix membuat senyum kecil perlahan muncul di wajah Changbin. Hatinya sedikit menghangat mendengar ucapan blak-blakan si pemuda.

"Nggak ada yang bisa kuledek," ucap Felix sambil menggeleng dramatis, "Masa aku ngomong sama kepiting yang lewat?"

Changbin refleks menyentil kening Felix sebelum berlalu meninggalkan pemuda itu.

:::

"Selamat ulang tahun, cucu kesayangan nenek!"

Satu kecupan mendarat di pipi kiri, lalu pipi kanan, dan terakhir kening. Changbin hanya bisa memejamkan mata dan membiarkan neneknya melakukan hal tersebut padanya. Tawa yang tercetus dari bibir sang nenek menular ke Changbin saat wanita tua itu menyentuh pipinya.

"Makasih, Nek," Changbin memeluk neneknya erat yang dibalas dengan pelukan serupa.

"Ayo. Nenek sudah masak makan malam yang enak buatmu."

Makan malam sederhana itu terasa menyenangkan bagi Changbin. Mungkin karena sudah lama pemuda itu mendambakan hal semacam ini yang sulit dilakukan di Seoul. Kedua orangtuanya sibuk sehingga mereka pun hanya sesekali bisa makan bersama seperti ini.

Omong-omong, Changbin belum menghubungi orangtuanya sejak pertama kali menginjakkan kaki ke sini. Barangkali karena ia terlalu sibuk menghabiskan waktu di luar (terutama bersama Felix), sehingga membuatnya lupa akan banyak hal. Begitu makan malam bersama neneknya selesai, Changbin minta izin untuk memasuki kamar terlebih dahulu. Barangkali ia harus menghubungi kedua orangtuanya di Seoul sekarang sebelum ibunya protes.

Namun saat mengecek ponsel, Changbin sedikit kaget mendapati dua pesan dari Felix. Mungkin karena terlalu sering bertemu dengan pemuda itu, Changbin jadi tidak terlalu memikirkan kemungkinan bahwa mereka bisa bertukar pesan singkat.

**_dari: lee felix_ **   
_Hyung_   
_Hari ini nginap di tempatku?_

**_untuk: lee felix_ **   
_Kayaknya nggak bisa lix_   
_Maaf ya_   
_Btw kamu masih di pantai?_

Setelah mengirim pesan untuk Felix, Changbin segera menyalakan laptop untuk menghubungi orangtuanya lewat aplikasi pesan video. Kualitas sinyalnya memang tidak begitu bagus sehingga butuh waktu dan kesabaran ekstra bagi Changbin untuk berkomunikasi dengan kedua orangtuanya. Beruntung ayah dan ibunya sedang berada di rumah sehingga Changbin bisa sekaligus memberi mereka kabar tanpa harus menghubungi keduanya di waktu berbeda.

Dua jam kemudian, Changbin akhirnya bisa berbaring dengan tenang. Ia baru saja hendak berganti pakaian untuk tidur ketika ponselnya berdenting, menandakan adanya pesan masuk. Langkahnya diseret menuju ujung tempat tidur untuk mengambil ponsel yang diletakkan sembarangan, bola matanya bergerak menelusuri pesan singkat yang baru saja ia terima.

**_dari: lee felix_ **   
_Hyung_   
_I need you_   
_Help me_

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Changbin untuk menyambar kunci mobil dari lemari sebelum melesat menuju di mana Felix berada.

:::


	15. fifteenth

"Apa yang terjadi padamu?"

Napas Changbin masih tersengal saat menghampiri sosok Felix yang berjongkok di depan kafe Nankai yang sudah tutup. Padahal ia hanya berlari dari pinggir jalan dekat kafe tempat ia memarkirkan mobil, tetapi kekhawatirannya terhadap Felix membuat napasnya sesak. Asumsinya pemuda itu baru selesai membersihkan diri seperti biasa setelah _surfing_. Dan dari pesan singkat yang dikirimkannya, mungkin saja telah terjadi sesuatu pada pemuda itu yang membuatnya harus meminta tolong pada Changbin.

"Hyung!" Felix menoleh cepat begitu menyadari kehadiran Changbin. Pemuda itu segera berdiri dan meraih tangan Changbin begitu saja, membuat lelaki yang lebih tua kebingungan. "Sini sebentar. Aku butuh bantuanmu."

"Tunggu sebentar," Changbin menahan tarikan tangan Felix hingga membuat pemuda itu berhenti, "kau nggak apa-apa? Nggak terluka?"

Felix tertawa kecil sebelum menggeleng.

"Nggak. Aku baik-baik saja," ia merentangkan lengan seolah menunjukkan bahwa ia tidak apa-apa. "Aku meminta bantuanmu karena menemukan itu di depan pintu kafe."

Tatapannya mengikuti telunjuk Felix yang mengarah pada sebuah kardus ukuran sedang yang mengeluarkan bunyi aneh. Seperti suara rintihan hewan yang kesakitan. Saat Changbin mendekat perlahan untuk mengintip, netranya beradu dengan sepasang manik coklat milik anjing shiba keemasan yang menatapnya sedih. Napasnya tercekat, entah bagaimana rasa iba pada hewan tersebut membuat Changbin tidak sanggup lama-lama melihatnya. Pemuda itu harus menjauh sejenak untuk berbicara dengan Felix.

"Itu anjing siapa?" tanya Changbin yang entah kenapa malah memelankan suaranya, seolah tidak ingin membuat anjing itu takut. Meskipun ia bukan seseorang yang selalu berkontak dengan hewan seperti orang lain yang memiliki peliharaan, Changbin sejujurnya memiliki kelemahan terhadap makhluk itu. Apalagi yang ditelantarkan pemiliknya seperti anjing shiba yang baru ditemukan ini.

Felix mengedikkan bahu, wajahnya muram saat menatap kardus yang ditempati anjing shiba itu. "Nggak tahu. Padahal sebelum aku datang ke sini kardusnya nggak ada. Terus pas mau pulang tiba-tiba udah ada di depan pintu. Kayaknya ada yang sengaja meletakkannya di sini."

Changbin lantas mengalihkan tatapan pada Felix, yang kini terlihat menahan kuapan dengan kepalan tangannya.

"Kamu kenapa jam segini belum pulang?" selidik Changbin, sekilas mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. Pemuda Lee kembali mengedikkan bahu, kali ini dengan raut tidak peduli, sembari menyisir rambutnya dengan jemari.

"Mau _surfing_ sampai capek biar sampai kamar langsung ketiduran."

Jawaban Felix membuat kerutan di kening Changbin muncul. Rasanya masih ingin bertanya lebih jauh tentang maksud tersembunyi di balik ucapan Felix, tetapi akhirnya pemuda Seo memutuskan untuk bungkam. Ia akan menyimpan pertanyaan tersebut untuk nanti, saat suasana hati Felix lebih baik.

"Ya udah. Terus anjingnya mau diapakan?" tanya Changbin. Tidak mungkin rasanya membawa anjing itu ke penginapan Felix. Kalau ditinggal di dalam kafe pun rasanya tidak tega. Satu-satunya kemungkinan yang terpikirkan oleh Changbin adalah membawa anjing itu ke rumahnya untuk sementara.

"Uhm," Felix menggaruk kepala, menatap Changbin ragu, "kalau dititipkan di rumahmu bagaimana?"

Lelaki yang lebih tua sedikit terkesiap mendengar ucapan Felix yang persis seperti isi pikirannya. Namun Changbin segera memulihkan diri dari kekagetannya sebelum memberi senyum penuh arti.

" _You read my mind._ "

Meskipun ucapan Changbin membuat Felix memutar bola mata jengah, senyum di sudut bibir pemuda itu berkata lain.

" _I'm not a freaking Edward Cullen,_ " cibir Felix. Changbin hanya bisa tertawa sembari mengacak rambut pirang sang pemuda saat berjalan melewatinya untuk menghampiri tempat anjing shiba itu diletakkan.

"Kebanyakan nonton roman picisan, nih," Changbin menyeringai sebelum melempar kunci mobil _jeep-_ nya ke tangan Felix dari jarak satu meter, "tolong buka pintu belakangnya biar anjing ini bisa kuletakkan di sana."

Felix yang berhasil menangkap kunci mobil Changbin lantas tersenyum sembari memutar kuncinya di telunjuk. "Oke, bos!"

Setelah memindahkan kardus berisi anjing itu ke bangku belakang mobilnya, Changbin segera menyuruh Felix naik ke jok penumpang sebelum mereka kembali ke rumah. Sesampainya di kediaman Changbin, sang nenek ternyata sudah tidur sehingga Changbin dan Felix harus melangkah sepelan mungkin agar tidak mengganggu.

"Ayo, Nak. Istirahat dulu," ujar Changbin sembari menambahkan selimut ke dalam kardus sebagai kasur darurat bagi anjing shiba itu. Kardus itu sementara diletakkan di salah satu sudut garasi. Meskipun ia tidak tega membiarkan anjing itu tidur di luar rumah tetapi Changbin tidak ingin mengambil risiko dimarahi nenek, kalau-kalau anjing itu mengacak rumah saat mereka tidur. Siapa yang tahu, kan?

Terdengar suara kekehan kecil dari sampingnya sehingga Changbin refleks menoleh. Didapatinya Felix menahan tawa di balik telapak tangan yang menutupi bibir, membuat Changbin bingung.

"Kenapa tertawa?" selidik Changbin. Sementara Felix hanya menggeleng sebelum melakukan sesuatu yang cukup mengejutkan hingga membuat lelaki yang lebih tua mematung.

Tangan kurus Felix terulur ke arahnya, jemari pemuda itu mengelus rambut Changbin lembut.

"Hyung lucu. Anjingnya dipanggil 'nak' kayak sama anak sendiri," kikik Felix. Wajah Changbin sontak memanas sebelum pemuda itu menepis tangan Felix, pura-pura kesal

"Bodo amat."

:::

Setelah memberi makan dan memastikan anjing shiba itu tertidur, kedua pemuda memutuskan untuk beranjak ke kamar Changbin. Lelaki yang lebih tua bersikeras agar Felix menginap di tempatnya saja karena sudah terlalu larut. Meskipun awalnya Felix berusaha menolak karena masih merajuk (Changbin bahkan tidak mengerti alasan pemuda itu merajuk sejak awal), pemuda itu akhirnya menyetujui. Changbin diam-diam tersenyum ketika ia mengambilkan pakaian ganti untuk Felix, merasa senang ketika membayangkan bisa kembali sedekat ini dengan pemuda itu.

"Nggak butuh baju ganti. Aku mau tidur pakai boxer aja," jawab Felix sambil melemparkan kaos putih yang disodorkan Changbin padanya. Pemuda Seo hanya menghela napas sebelum menggelengkan kepala, tidak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran Felix.

"Ya udah. Sana cuci muka, cuci kaki, sikat gigi," Changbin melemparkan sikat gigi baru ke arah Felix. Selagi pemuda pirang itu membersihkan diri, Changbin mengambil bantal dan selimut tambahan sebelum menyusunnya di ranjang. Setidaknya kali ini Felix tidak perlu tidur di lantai lagi karena tempat tidur Changbin cukup luas untuk dua orang.

Sekembalinya Felix dari kamar mandi, pemuda itu segera menghenyakkan diri di ranjang. Changbin bergegas membersihkan diri juga sebelum bergabung dengan Felix. Keduanya berbaring sembari menatap langit-langit kamar Changbin, larut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Membiarkan suara helaan napas mengisi keheningan yang menyelemuti mereka.

"Anjing shiba itu kasihan banget, ya?" gumaman rendah yang tercetus dari lisan Felix membuat Changbin refleks mengarahkan pandangan ke arah pemuda itu. Netranya menjelajahi wajah Felix dari samping, diam-diam menghitung bintik coklat yang bertebaran di pipi pemuda itu akibat terlalu sering berada di bawah terik matahari. Entah bagaimana imaji yang muncul saat memperhatikan wajah Felix membuat sesuatu dalam perutnya terasa tergelitik. Changbin berdehem, terpaksa mengalihkan tatapan agar perasaan aneh itu hilang.

"Orang yang membuangnya nggak punya perasaan," dengus Changbin. Felix menggumamkan nada setuju sebelum memutar tubuhnya ke samping, menghadap ke arah Changbin. Lelaki berambut gelap itu nyaris tercekat begitu merasakan napas hangat Felix terasa membelai pipinya. Changbin jadi tidak berani menoleh, curiga dengan jarak wajah mereka yang menjadi terlampau dekat.

"Untung saja ada lelaki bernama Seo Changbin yang bersedia menampung anjing malang itu, jadi dia nggak kedinginan lagi di luar sana."

Jantung Changbin nyaris berhenti berdetak saat merasakan sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh pipinya. Pemuda itu memejamkan mata, berusaha menarik napas sewajar mungkin saat lengan Felix perlahan melingkari tubuhnya. Changbin bisa merasakan hidung pemuda pirang itu menusuk pipi saat kening Felix menempel di pelipisnya.

" _We're so lucky to meet you,_ Changbin hyung."

Changbin tidak mengerti dari mana datangnya perasaan sedih yang tiba-tiba muncul saat mendengar ucapan Felix. Namun pemuda itu memilih untuk tidak mengatakan apa-apa saat Felix mengeratkan pelukan di tubuhnya. Jemari Changbin bergerak pelahan untuk menangkup tangan Felix yang berada di perutnya. Ibu jarinya mengusap lembut punggung tangan pemuda pirang itu seolah ingin menenangkannya.

"Tidurlah, Felix," gumamnya, sebelum menyerah pada kantuk dan memejamkan mata bersama Felix yang sudah lebih dulu terlelap di sampingnya.

_(Aku di sini bersamamu.)_

:::


	16. sixteenth

"Nenek nggak nyangka ternyata Changbin bisa punya teman dekat lain selain Chan di sini."

Ucapan sang nenek membuat Changbin memanyunkan bibir, pura-pura merajuk. Felix tertawa geli melihat reaksi pemuda di sampingnya sebelum membalas perkataan nenek, "Aku duluan yang nyapa kok, Nek. Soalnya Changbin hyung cuma bengong aja pas duduk di kafe waktu itu. Sendirian lagi. Kasihan banget." 

Changbin dengan sengaja menginjak kaki Felix di bawah meja agar pemuda itu diam.

"Aduh!" Felix meringis kesakitan sebelum balas mencubit paha Changbin. Pemuda itu nyaris mengerang sebelum ia menepis tangan Felix kuat-kuat, yang dibalas dengan cengiran iseng oleh pemuda itu. 

"Sudah, sudah. Jangan bertengkar. Ayo habisin sarapannya dulu," ujar nenek sambil menyodorkan daging _bacon_ ke piring kedua pemuda di hadapannya. Wanita tua itu tersenyum begitu lebar melihat binar senang di mata Felix. Changbin pun ikut terkekeh melihat betapa semangatnya Felix menandaskan sarapannya. 

"Kayaknya Felix suka masakan nenek," celetuk Changbin sambil menyesap jus jeruk. Pemuda itu hanya menjawab dengan anggukan antusias.

"Udah lama banget nggak sarapan seperti ini, Nek. Rasanya kayak di rumah," jawab Felix sambil tersenyum lebar. 

Nenek mengangguk paham. "Kenapa nggak ikut Chan kembali ke Sydney kemarin? Kan kamu bisa pulang dan bertemu orangtuamu."

Ucapan nenek seolah membuat Felix tertegun hingga pemuda itu berhenti mengunyah. Changbin memperhatikan saat ekspresi Felix berubah menggelap selama sepersekian detik sebelum pemuda itu menyunggingkan senyum. 

"Orangtuaku udah punya keluarga baru setelah cerai, Nek. Aku numpang tinggal di rumah Chan hyung sejak SMA."

Selama beberapa detik atmosfer di sekeliling ruang makan terasa sedikit mencekik sehingga Changbin kembali meneguk jus jeruk untuk menghindari kekakuan. Sementara Felix mengembalikan tatapan ke piring sarapannya, sibuk memotong _bacon_ dengan pisau.

"Oh, begitu," Nenek pun sepertinya merasa bersalah pada Felix karena sudah menyinggung topik sensitif tersebut. Changbin hanya bisa menatap neneknya dengan kikuk sebelum wanita tua itu meraih tangan Felix dari seberang meja, berusaha menenangkannya.

"Nggak apa-apa, Felix. Di sini kan ada Nenek dan Changbin. Juga ada teman-teman kerjamu, kan? Nenek juga sudah menganggapmu seperti cucu sendiri. Chan juga seperti itu, sudah nenek anggap seperti cucu sendiri."

Felix balas menggenggam tangan keriput nenek Changbin sebelum tersenyum, kali ini terlihat lebih baik dibandingkan sebelumnya. Membuat pemuda Seo merasa sedikit lebih lega setelah menahan napas cukup lama.

"Makasih, Nek. Aku beruntung karena memilih datang ke tempat ini," tutur Felix ringan. Nenek membalas ucapan pemuda pirang itu dengan anggukan sebelum mengangsurkan sepotong daging _bacon_ lagi ke piring Felix. Pemuda itu hanya tersenyum malu sambil menggumamkan terima kasih, membuat Changbin gemas ingin menusuk pipi berbintik yang ternyata juga dihiasi lesung pipi samar. 

"Makan yang banyak. Mumpung gratis," ledek Changbin. Diam-diam Felix kembali mencubit paha Changbin sebelum menandaskan sarapannya.

Setelah membersihkan piring-piring kotor dan kembali menyusun meja, Changbin bersama Felix menuntun neneknya menuju garasi untuk melihat anjing yang semalam dititipkan ke sana. Shiba keemasan itu segera bangun begitu menyadari ada yang mendekatinya. Sama seperti Changbin, sang nenek langsung terlihat iba begitu bertatapan dengan sepasang manik coklat yang menatap dengan ekspresi memelas itu. 

"Aduh, kasihan sekali anjingnya," Nenek berjongkok untuk mengusap kepala hewan tersebut penuh sayang, "mirip sekali sama anjing kakekmu dulu, Binnie."

Kelopak mata Changbin melebar mendengar ucapan nenek, "Kakek pernah pelihara anjing?" tanyanya. Nenek mengangguk sebelum berusaha bangkit sambil mengulurkan tangan pada cucunya. Changbin membungkuk sekilas untuk membantu nenek berdiri. Sementara Felix hanya bisa mengamati gestur penuh afeksi tersebut sembari tersenyum kecil. 

"Iya, sebelum kau lahir," ujar nenek, lalu mengalihkan perhatian pada Felix yang masih terdiam, "Lixie mau bantu Binnie merawat anjing ini selama kalian di sini? Nenek sudah terlalu tua buat melakukannya sendirian."

Entah kenapa wajah Changbin terasa hangat mendengar neneknya ikut memberikan nama panggilan untuk Felix. Sekilas ditatapnya pemuda itu untuk memperhatikan reaksinya. 

"Kalau begitu aku boleh sering-sering ke sini, Nek?" tanya Felix antusias, sama sekali tidak memperlihatkan tanda-tanda bahwa ia terkejut dengan panggilan yang diberikan nenek. Changbin jadi semakin malu karena hanya dirinya sendiri yang bersikap berlebihan.

"Tentu saja," Nenek mengangguk.

Felix terlihat menarikan gerakan random yang membuat Changbin mendengus tertawa. Namun kelihatannya pemuda pirang itu tidak peduli dengan reaksi Changbin lantaran terlalu senang. Tanpa diduga Felix memberi neneknya pelukan terima kasih yang dibalas dengan usapan lembut di punggung si pemuda. Kali ini giliran Changbin yang tersenyum sembari memperhatikan pemandangan hangat itu di hadapannya. Merasa lega karena pada akhirnya bisa melihat kebahagiaan terpancar dalam sorot mata Felix.

:::

Hari-hari berikutnya, kehidupan di Kujukuri berlalu seperti biasa. Changbin masih sering mengunjungi Felix ke kafe, setelah itu menemaninya latihan _surfing_ sampai malam. Sesekali Changbin turut mengajak jalan-jalan anjing shiba yang baru mereka beri nama 'Kiddo' (Felix yang bersikeras karena Changbin memanggil anjing itu seperti anak sendiri) bersamanya ketika Felix libur dan menghabiskan waktu di pantai seharian.

Yang berbeda adalah bagaimana kesepakatan untuk menjadi _friends with benefits_ di antara mereka mulai bergeser menjadi sesuatu yang lain.

Mereka tidak hanya bersenang-senang, mencari kebahagian yang hanya bisa didapatkan dengan menghabiskan waktu bersama. Changbin juga bisa merasakan bagaimana Felix bisa membuatnya nyaman untuk menumpahkan kegundahan yang selama ini ia pendam sendiri. Menceritakan pikiran-pikiran yang tidak pernah disangka akan dibaginya dengan orang lain.

"Aku mau fokus menekuni musik setelah lulus kuliah. Tapi orangtuaku nggak setuju," Changbin bergumam sembari menatap langit gelap dari balkon kamar Felix yang menghadap ke laut. Sebentar lagi hari ke tujuhbelas sejak kedatangan Changbin ke Kujukuri. Ia jadi semakin tidak ingin pulang karena membayangkan masalah yang akan dihadapi begitu kembali ke kenyataan, "Aku disuruh melanjutkan studi ekonomiku."

Felix merespons dengan anggukan pelan, kepalanya bersandar ke kayu pembatas balkon yang dingin. "Makanya kau kabur ke sini."

Changbin menghela napas.

"Sejujurnya aku iri denganmu yang bisa bebas melakukan apa yang kau suka tanpa ada yang mengatur hidupmu."

Mendengar ucapan Changbin, Felix terkekeh. Kepalanya sejenak tertunduk sebelum menoleh pada Changbin, menatap pemuda itu tepat di mata.

"Cuma ini satu-satunya hal yang bisa membuatku merasa bahagia, Changbinnie," gumamnya pelan, membuat jantung Changbin mencelos. Sesuatu dalam dirinya tergerak untuk meraih wajah Felix dan mengecup bibirnya dalam-dalam demi menghapuskan mendung di wajah pemuda itu. Namun Changbin takut Felix beranggapan bahwa ia sedang mengasihaninya. Hal terakhir yang Changbin inginkan adalah membuat Felix merasa semakin kesepian saat dirinya berada di sisi pemuda itu.

"Gimana denganku?"

Meskipun pertanyaan itu hanya dimaksudkan untuk mengisengi Felix, napasnya tetap tercekat saat mengucapkannya. Felix lantas mengarahkan tatapan bingung padanya.

"Gimana apanya, hyung?" tanya pemuda itu sembari terkekeh kecil.

"Gimana dengan _teman_ mu ini?" Changbin berkata lagi, perlahan mendekatkan wajah sehingga ia bisa melihat jelas sepasang netra coklat yang berbinar itu.

"Apa _aku_ berhasil membuatmu bahagia?"

Selama beberapa detik, mereka hanya mematung di posisi tersebut sembari bertatapan, larut dalam keheningan. Napas Changbin mulai terasa sesak lantaran menanti jawaban yang tak kunjung terucap dari bibir Felix. Hatinya perlahan mencelos saat berpikir bahwa mungkin pertanyaan itu belum saatnya untuk terucap. Membuatnya hendak menarik kembali kata-kata tersebut dan berpura-pura tidak pernah mengatakan apapun.

Namun tiba-tiba saja Felix mencengkeram pundak Changbin sebelum melenyapkan jarak di antara mereka. Meraup bibir Changbin dalam satu helaan napas hingga membuat tubuh keduanya nyaris limbung menghantam lantai. 

:::


	17. seventeenth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trigger warning: this chapter contains mature scene with semi-explicit details (i think so but dunno) so please consider this warning before you read <3 thank you~

Ciuman Felix kali ini terasa berbeda hingga membuat tubuh Changbin seolah dilalap api. Jantungnya mungkin sudah terbakar menilik dari betapa kacau detakannya. Namun ia sama sekali tidak peduli, terutama saat bibir pemuda pirang itu kini menyatu dengan miliknya. Lelaki yang lebih tua pun balas melumat ranum Felix dengan urgensi serupa, membuat desahan berat tercetus begitu saja dari bibir sang pemuda. 

Lengan Changbin yang semula menopang tubuh mereka mulai terasa goyah begitu suara penuh hasrat itu tertangkap timpaninya.

"Felix...," desah Changbin ketika bibir pemuda itu meluncur ke lehernya. Lelaki yang lebih tua terlihat kepayahan menyangga tubuhnya dengan sebelah tangan ketika tangan yang lain melingkar di pinggang Felix untuk menahan pergerakannya. Pemuda pirang itu tidak mendengarkan. Ia terus menghujani leher Changbin dengan kecupan dan gigitan yang membuat pemuda itu semakin kehilangan akal sehat, "...jangan di sini."

Sejenak Felix mengangkat wajah dari leher Changbin, menatap pemuda itu dari balik kelopak matanya yang setengah terbuka. Jika saja ia tidak punya pengendalian diri yang cukup, barangkali Changbin sudah menyudutkan Felix di pinggir pembatas balkon tanpa ampun. Namun sedikit kewarasan yang tersisa berhasil membantu Changbin untuk bangkit dan memasuki kamar dengan langkah terhuyung sembari memeluk Felix.

Begitu pintu kaca itu tertutup, Felix yang tidak sabaran kembali mendesak Changbin. Mempertemukan bibir mereka dengan tergesa, seolah mereka tidak memiliki sepanjang malam untuk melakukannya. Changbin membiarkan pemuda pirang itu menguasai permainan untuk sementara, sebelum tiba waktu yang tepat bagi pemuda Seo untuk mendominasi.

Jemari Changbin perlahan bergerak melewati pinggang Felix, terus meluncur hingga telapak tangannya menyentuh paha belakang sang pemuda yang masih terbalut celana panjang. Saat bibir mereka saling berpagut penuh keputusasaan, Changbin memberi isyarat agar Felix melingkarkan kaki di pinggangnya. Beruntung pemuda itu segera mengerti dengan keinginan Changbin sehingga Felix pun melepaskan ciumannya sekilas untuk melingkarkan kaki di pinggang yang lebih tua. Changbin mengangkat tubuh Felix tanpa susah payah sebelum menautkan bibir mereka untuk kesekian kalinya malam itu.

Jarak antara pintu balkon dan ranjang Felix tidak seberapa jauh sehingga Changbin tidak perlu menabrak banyak barang saat berjalan tanpa melihat. Matanya terlanjur dibutakan oleh sosok Felix yang terlihat begitu menggoda saat terlihat berantakan seperti ini. Tubuh mereka sama-sama terhempas ke ranjang saat Changbin tak kuasa menahan gejolak yang mulai membakar dari dalam dirinya. Kesabarannya nyaris habis saat berusaha melepaskan pakaian atasnya yang mulai terasa lembab oleh peluh.

Felix pun melakukan hal yang sama. Pemuda itu melemparkan pakaiannya asal sebelum melingkarkan lengan di leher Changbin, menariknya dengan tergesa hingga Changbin harus menopang tubuhnya agar tidak menindih Felix yang berbaring di bawahnya.

"Hyung...Changbin hyung...," suara Felix terdengar bergetar, penuh permohonan saat memanggil namanya. Changbin bisa merasakan darahnya berdesir turun dari kepala sebelum merasakan sesuatu dalam dirinya mulai berubah. Nyaris saja Changbin menggigit bibir bawah Felix saat pemuda itu menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan sengaja ke arah Changbin.

" _Stop it_ , Felix." 

Geraman rendah terdengar dari balik tenggorokan lelaki yang lebih tua. Namun seperti yang sudah-sudah, Felix tidak mempedulikannya. Pemuda itu terus menguji kesabaran Changbin dengan membuatnya nyaris kehilangan akal sehat hingga Changbin terpaksa melepaskan diri dari Felix. Ia mendudukkan diri di antara kaki Felix sembari menahan pinggul sang pemuda dengan kedua tangannya.

"Hyung...," kali ini Felix merintih putus asa. Tangannya berusaha meraih lengan Changbin seolah tidak ingin kehilangan kehangatan tubuhnya. Lelaki yang lebih tua menatap Felix dengan sorot tajam, membuat tubuh pemuda itu gemetar.

" _Listen to me_ ," perintah Changbin tanpa sedikitpun mengalihkan tatapan dari pemuda pirang itu, " _I'll give you what you want._ "

Felix tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain mengangguk patuh.

" _Good_ ," Changbin melonggarkan cengkeramannya di pinggul Felix sebelum menunduk dan melumat kembali ranum pemuda di bawah kungkungannya, " _let me take care of you_."

Ketergesaan yang semula menguasai mereka perlahan berganti menjadi sesuatu yang lebih lembut, lebih intens. Changbin membiarkan insting menuntunnya ketika menyentuh setiap jengkal tubuh Felix dengan ujung jemari. Bibir mereka bergerak sinkron, seolah bercengkerama tanpa kata. Changbin membiarkan lidah Felix menyusup di antara celah bibirnya beberapa saat sebelum melakukan hal yang sama pada sang pemuda. Perlahan lidah lelaki yang lebih tua menyentuh langit-langit mulut pemuda itu, membuatnya meloloskan erangan penuh gairah. 

Tubuh Changbin bergetar semakin hebat. Felix benar-benar membuatnya kehilangan akal sehat. 

Seolah memiliki pikiran sendiri, tangan Changbin menarik lepas pakaian terakhir yang menutupi Felix sebelum melemparkannya ke lantai. Terhuyung, pemuda itu berusaha mengangkat tubuh Felix untuk mendudukkan pemuda itu di pangkuannya. 

"Lepas...," jemari Felix menarik tergesa pinggang celana panjang Changbin. Lelaki itu pun berkutat dengan pakaiannya selama beberapa detik sebelum melemparkan helaian terakhir tersebut ke lantai. Bisa dirasakannya jemari Felix yang hangat berusaha menyentuhnya, membuat kepala Changbin terasa melayang. Namun pemuda itu tidak ingin mempedulikan apapun saat ini selain Felix, Felix, dan Felix.

Felix dalam pelukannya. Felix dalam genggamannya. Felix dalam setiap jengkal kulitnya.

Changbin bisa gila jika Felix meninggalkannya saat ia berada di puncak keputusasaan seperti ini. Maka tak ada yang bisa Changbin lakukan selain memerangkap pemuda itu dalam pelukan, enggan melepaskannya sampai kapanpun.

"Hyung..."

Desahan Felix terasa bagai candu, memabukkan. Changbin memejamkan mata erat-erat saat merasakan lidah pemuda itu menyentuh tulang selangkanya. Seiring waktu berlalu, gerakan tangan mereka semakin cepat hingga Changbin bisa merasakan desakan yang mulai menghampirinya. Sepertinya Felix pun begitu, menilik dari betapa panasnya pemuda itu hingga membuat Changbin mendesis. Genggamannya mengerat hingga Felix harus menggigit pundak Changbin untuk meredam jerit tertahannya.

" _Are you close?_ " Changbin bergumam, menyentuhkan lidahnya pada nadi yang berdenyut di leher Felix.

" _Yes._ " 

Bisikan pemuda pirang itu nyaris tak terdengar jika bibirnya tak menempel di daun telinga Changbin. Lengannya menyentak lebih cepat hingga membuat kedua alis Felix bertaut semakin dalam, menunjukkan kegelisahan yang tertahan. Napas pemuda itu dihela pendek-pendek, membelai leher Changbin saat ia semakin mendekati puncak. Lantas Changbin memberikan sentuhan terakhir yang membuat Felix tercekat sebelum menloloskan erangan panjang. Punggungnya melengkung begitu tiba-tiba saat mencapai puncak kenikmatan, kelopak matanya yang terpejam terlihat bergetar. Changbin membiarkan imaji itu tertanam di benaknya sebelum ia menyusul Felix, membenamkan wajah di pundak sang pemuda.

Nyaris dua menit penuh mereka habiskan untuk mengatur napas yang masih tersengal begitu euforia mulai menguap di sekitar mereka. Harusnya Changbin merasa jijik dengan kondisi mereka yang lengket dan basah oleh peluh. Namun ia hanya tersenyum menatap Felix yang menyandarkan kepala di pundaknya. Jemari Changbin menyingkirkan rambut pirang lepek yang menempel di kening pemuda itu sebelum menyentuh pelipis Felix dengan ujung hidungnya.

"Capek?"

Felix menggeleng sebelum mengangkat wajah hingga sepasang netra coklatnya bertemu dengan milik Changbin yang lebih gelap.

"Nggak apa-apa."

Mendengar jawaban Felix, Changbin tak bisa menahan diri untuk menyunggingkan senyum. Perlahan wajahnya mendekat untuk mengecup lembut kelopak mata Felix satu persatu.

"Sekarang," Changbin berbisik, membiarkan kening mereka saling menempel hanya agar ia bisa menatap bintik-bintik coklat di pipi Felix lebih dekat, "Apa aku berhasil membuatmu bahagia?"

Pertanyaan Changbin belum berubah. Ia harap Felix sudah punya jawabannya. Changbin percaya bahwa Felix tak akan mengecewakannya.

Maka sebelum malam semakin larut, dan tubuh lelah mereka terhanyut dalam lelap yang menggelayut, Felix membisikkan jawabannya tepat di bibir Changbin yang setengah terbuka.

" _Yes, you do._ "

:::


	18. eighteenth

Saat Changbin muncul di kafe Nankai pukul empat sore, pemuda itu heran mendapati sedikit kehebohan yang terjadi di salah satu sudut ruangan. Begitu diamati, Changbin tersenyum saat mendapati sosok Chan yang sudah kembali di tengah-tengah mereka sambil melemparkan boneka kangguru entah pada siapa. Sepertinya pemuda itu baru sampai dan langsung membagikan oleh-oleh untuk pegawai kafe. Changbin tak berani mengusik suasana hangat tersebut sehingga ia memutuskan untuk duduk di salah satu meja yang kosong. Menunggu ada yang menyadari kehadirannya.

Belum semenit Changbin mengecek ponsel, tiba-tiba seseorang menjatuhkan lengan ke pundaknya hingga membuatnya terkejut. Begitu menyadari bahwa pelakunya adalah Felix, Changbin langsung protes.

"Berat, oi! Sana," pemuda itu berusaha mendorong Felix yang hanya merespons dengan tawa geli. Lelaki pirang itu menyandarkan tubuhnya pada Changbin yang masih duduk, lengan yang melingkari pundaknya memeluk semakin erat.

"Hyung! Kukira kau nggak akan datang. Soalnya oleh-olehmu mau kusikat," candanya. Changbin mendengus pelan sebelum mencubit pinggang Felix main-main. Sepertinya pemuda pirang itu masih belum ingin melepaskan pelukan sehingga Changbin mengambil kesempatan untuk menyadarkan pipi ke perut Felix yang sejajar dengan wajahnya.

"Nggak boleh ngambil hak orang lain, Lix. Dosa."

Felix hanya terkekeh sebelum membenamkan jemarinya ke rambut Changbin perlahan. Barangkali mereka terlalu terbuai dalam presensi masing-masing hingga tidak menyadari bahwa Chan sudah berada di belakang mereka. Dehaman yang tercetus dari bibir pemuda itu membuat Changbin serta Felix sontak melepaskan diri. Lantas Chan melemparkan tatapan penuh arti ke arah mereka.

"Yo, _bro_. Mamamu sudah sembuh?" tanya Changbin basa-basi. Ia bisa melihat netra pemuda itu bergantian menatapnya dan Felix sebelum menyodorkan sebuah kantung kertas ke tangan Changbin.

"Sudah. Nih, oleh-oleh buatmu."

Seo Changbin menerima pemberian pemuda itu dengan senang hati. Apalagi saat ia mengecek bahwa ternyata Chan memberinya T-shirt bertuliskan 'Sydney' dengan karikatur Opera House yang keren.

"Makasih, Chan hyung," Changbin melemparkan cengiran senang ke arahnya.

"Sama-sama," ujar pemuda itu sebelum mendudukkan diri di kursi yang berada tepat di hadapan Changbin. Melihat gelagatnya, sepertinya Chan ingin berbincang lebih lama dengan mereka sehingga Changbin pun berusaha menyembunyikan kegugupan yang mulai dirasakan.

"Kalian ternyata udah jadi sedekat ini saat kutinggal," selidik Chan, membuat Changbin tertawa gugup. Sementara Felix menunjukkan ekspresi tidak terbaca saat ia kembali merangkul pundak Changbin dengan gestur santai.

"Ya iyalah dekat. Dia yang selalu menemaniku _surfing_. Kau kan sibuk sama kerjaanmu di kafe," cibir Felix. Chan menghela napas sebelum mengerucutkan bibir, sepertinya agak kesal mendengar ucapan Felix barusan.

"Ya mau gimana. Woojin butuh bantuan."

"Ya sudah. Kan nggak masalah kalau aku dekat sama Changbin hyung," Felix diam-diam mengedipkan sebelah mata pada Changbin, membuat lelaki berambut gelap itu terbatuk untuk menyamarkan tawa.

"Ya deh, ya deh," Chan memutar bola mata.

Percakapan mereka terpaksa berhenti saat Woojin muncul dan menarik Chan untuk ikut bersamanya. Kesempatan ini dimanfaatkan Felix untuk berbuat iseng. Tanpa memberi aba-aba, Felix menangkup wajah Changbin hingga membuat pemuda itu mendongak. Lantas dicurinya satu kecupan di bibir tipis _teman_ nya tanpa menunggunya bersiap. Changbin ingin protes, tetapi pemuda pirang itu sudah terlanjur berlalu meninggalkannya menuju ruang ganti kafe untuk bersiap-siap pulang.

Yang bisa Changbin lakukan saat ini hanya menenangkan jantung yang nyaris melompat keluar dari rongga dada. Kemudian berdoa, semoga tidak ada pengunjung ataupun pegawai kafe yang menyadari hal yang dilakukan Felix padanya.

:::

"Mum menitipkan ini pada Chan. Ayo dicicipi." 

Felix mengangsurkan sekotak kue kering beraneka rasa ke arah Changbin. Pemuda itu mencomot satu kue keemasan berbentuk persegi dan mencicipinya pelan-pelan. Saat itu mereka sedang duduk di salah satu bebatuan pemecah ombak yang berada di bibir pantai, menikmati semilir angin sore yang hangat. Felix bilang hari ini dia sedang tidak _mood_ untuk berselancar. Changbin lantas menyetujui ajakan pemuda itu untuk menyaksikan matahari tenggelam sambil menghabiskan kue dari ibu Felix.

"Hm, ini enak," gumam Changbin. Untuk ukuran seseorang yang tidak menyukai kue kering, pemuda itu justru suka kue buatan ibu Felix sehingga ia pun ingin mencoba sekeping lagi.

"Kue buatan ibuku memang yang paling enak se-Sydney," ujar Felix bangga. Changbin mendengus geli sebelum memutar bola mata ke arah Felix.

"Halah."

"Serius. Mum punya toko _pastries and cookies_ yang terkenal di Sydney."

Ucapan Felix membuat Changbin tertegun. "Wow. Ibumu keren juga," pujinya. 

Felix mengangguk, tetapi Changbin tiba-tiba mendapati sesuatu yang tidak biasa dalam tatapannya. Mendung terlihat menggelayuti matanya, bertolak belakang dengan langit cerah yang membentang di atas mereka. Changbin mendekatkan wajah untuk menatap Felix tepat di mata, memastikan bahwa pemuda itu baik-baik saja.

"Mau menemaniku baca surat dari Mum?" ucap Felix tiba-tiba. Pemuda itu membalas tatapan Changbin sembari tersenyum, tetapi entah bagaimana senyumnya tidak mencapai mata. Pemuda Seo bisa merasakan ada yang tidak beres pada Felix, tetapi ia memilih untuk tidak menyinggung hal tersebut sekarang.

"Oke."

Yang bisa Changbin lakukan saat ini hanyalah tetap berada di samping Felix dan menemani pemuda itu melewati satu lagi hari yang berat dalam hidupnya.

Suara Felix terdengar bergetar saat membacakan surat dari sang ibunda, yang semuanya ditulis dengan bahasa Inggris. Dalam diam Changbin beringsut ke arah Felix, memberi isyarat tak terucap bahwa pemuda pirang itu bisa bersandar padanya jika butuh. Seolah memahami tawaran itu, Felix menghela napas dan menjatuhkan kepalanya perlahan di pundak Changbin.

" _Mum misses me_ ," bisik pemuda itu sebelum menyembunyikan wajah di balik telapak tangan. Sejenak Changbin melirik Felix dari sudut mata sebelum menepuk lembut rambut pirang itu. Telinganya menangkap isak tertahan, sebuah pertanda bagi Changbin bahwa sudah saatnya untuk menarik Felix dalam pelukan. 

Sepertinya pemuda itu pun tidak menolak saat lengan Changbin mendekapnya erat. Alih-alih menjauh, wajahnya dibenamkan di ceruk leher pemuda Seo yang kini mengusap punggungnya lembut.

"Changbin hyung," Felix sekarang terisak semakin keras, membuat hati Changbin terasa seperti diiris-iris. Bahkan dadanya terasa ngilu ketika mendengar kesedihan yang begitu nyata dalam tiap ucapan Felix, " _I'm such a disgraceful son._ "

"Nggak, Felix. Itu nggak benar," gumam pemuda itu di pelipis Felix. Jemari Changbin menyisir lembut helaian pirang Felix yang berantakan akibat teracak angin, "Aku memang nggak tahu banyak tentang masa lalumu. Tapi Lee Felix di mataku bukan orang yang seperti itu. Kau baik. Kau menyayangi ibumu. Kau merindukannya juga."

Ucapan Changbin membuat Felix semakin terisak pilu. Justru inilah yang Changbin inginkan, membuat Felix menumpahkan semua beban dan kesedihan hingga tak bersisa. Meskipun kesedihan pemuda itu hanya akan menghancurkan hatinya, Changbin tidak apa-apa. Ia masih bisa menahannya.

Matahari tenggelam tepat di hadapan mereka. Semburat emas dan lembayung yang menghiasi langit menjadikan suasana terasa semakin tenang. Badai yang melanda hati Felix sudah mereda, menyisakan ombak-ombak kecil yang menyeret debris dari bibir pantai. Changbin pun sudah bisa bernapas lega, meskipun saat itu tubuh Felix menggelayutinya seolah tidak ingin melepaskan.

Dan kue-kue kering milik ibu Felix mungkin sudah tidak renyah lagi karena dibiarkan terbuka. Namun Changbin yakin pemuda itu tetap akan menghabiskannya dengan lahap esok hari.

"Ayo pulang," bisik Changbin saat merasakan bibir Felix diam-diam menyentuh lehernya. Pemuda itu tidak bisa menyuarakan protes karena ia tahu Felix butuh dirinya untuk kembali bahagia. Maka yang bisa Changbin tawarkan hanya satu hal.

"Aku akan menemanimu malam ini."

:::


	19. nineteenth

"Semalam kayaknya aku mimpi, deh. Saking capeknya karena _jet lag._ "

Changbin melirik sekilas pada Chan yang bergumam sambil terus mengetik sesuatu di laptop. Sementara pemuda Seo sibuk menyeruput jus semangka dengan Felix yang bersandar ke pundaknya, terlihat asyik bermain _game_ di ponsel.

"Mengingau apa?" tanya Felix sambil lalu, matanya terfokus pada layar ponsel di tangan.

"Kayaknya aku dengar suaramu memanggil Changbin? Tapi kayak...kesakitan?" Chan mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan tanda tanya. Changbin nyaris tersedak jus semangka jika bukan karena Felix yang menyikut rusuknya, menyuruh Changbin diam.

"Pasti mimpi," ujar Felix dengan nada biasa. Changbin sampai kagum sendiri dengan ketenangan Felix. Padahal perbuatan mereka semalam hampir saja ketahuan oleh Chan. Sepertinya akan lebih baik jika Changbin bungkam dan menyerahkan semua urusan pada Felix yang lebih ahli dalam berkilah.

"Oh iya," Chan tiba-tiba kembali bicara, membuat perhatian pemuda Seo kembali padanya, "kapan kau kembali ke Seoul, Bin?"

Pertanyaan itu bagaikan bom waktu yang dijatuhkan tepat ke hadapan mereka. Changbin bisa merasakan tubuh Felix yang sedikit menegang sampai pemuda itu terduduk tegak di sisinya. Perubahan atmosfer di sekitar mereka terasa mencekik hingga Changbin tidak berani menatap Felix saat berkata, "Akhir bulan. Tanggal 31."

"Sepuluh hari lagi berarti," Chan mengangguk sambil bicara pada dirinya sendiri. Changbin memutuskan untuk menghabiskan jus semangkanya saja hingga gelasnya kosong.

Ia pikir Chan sudah berhenti menginisiasi pembicaraan. Namun pemuda itu tiba-tiba mengarahkan tatapan ke arah Felix, lalu berkata, "Bulan depan kau jadi ke Hawaii, Lix?"

Changbin tertegun menatap satu titik imajiner di lantai sembari menggigit sedotannya. Pembicaraan ini terasa semakin tidak menyenangkan dari menit ke menit. Rasanya Changbin ingin kabur saja atau mungkin menjitak Chan karena ketidakpekaannya. Sekilas diliriknya Felix yang wajahnya benar-benar sudah tertekuk dan Changbin harus menahan diri untuk tidak menarik sang pemuda dalam dekapnya demi menghilangkan ekspresi muram itu.

"Ya kalau jadi juga bukan urusanmu."

Felix tiba-tiba saja bangkit dan keluar dari kafe, meninggalkan Chan serta Changbin yang menatap pemuda itu dengan wajah kaget. Menghela napas, Changbin lantas meletakkan gelasnya di meja sebelum tersenyum kikuk. "Mungkin dia nggak sehat, Chan hyung."

"Padahal aku cuma bertanya biasa," Chan terlihat terpukul. Tidak ada yang bisa Changbin lakukan selain menepuk punggung Chan untuk menghiburnya.

"Nanti biar aku yang urus Felix. Dia cuma butuh ditenangkan sebentar," ujar Changbin. Pemuda di depannya hanya mengangguk sebelum kembali mengetikkan sesuatu di laptop.

"Oh iya, nanti malam ada pesta barbekyu di Katakai. Temanku yang akan melatih Felix di Hawaii nanti juga akan datang. Tolong ajak dia, ya?" Chan menatap Changbin dengan sorot setengah memelas, "Demi masa depan Felix."

Bibir Changbin tertarik membentuk senyum kaku, berusaha mengabaikan denyutan aneh yang terasa menusuk jantungnya. Demi masa depan Felix. Changbin ingin memaki dirinya sendiri karena memikirkan kemungkinan untuk menyabotase pertemuan tersebut agar waktu Felix terhenti di sini.

"Akan kuusahakan."

Sayangnya Changbin tidak bisa bersikap egois seperti itu.

Ia lebih suka melihat Felix berbahagia di masa depan, meskipun tanpa dirinya.

:::

"Aku nggak ikut pesta barbekyu. Kalau kamu mau pergi, pergi saja sendiri."

Changbin terdiam, memperhatikan Felix yang menyesap bir dingin sambil cemberut menatap ombak. Ia baru saja menemukan Felix duduk sendirian di dekat bebatuan yang kemarin mereka tempati. Aneh saja rasanya bagi Changbin saat melihat Felix yang biasanya bersemangat untuk _surfing_ kini hanya duduk-duduk tanpa melakukan sesuatu di pinggir pantai. Lelaki yang lebih tua mulai merasa khawatir terhadap Felix hingga ia pun tak dapat tinggal diam.

"Aku belum mengatakan apa-apa, Lix."

"Kau pasti disuruh Chan, kan?"

Changbin terkekeh, lalu merapikan rambut Felix yang berantakan dengan jemari.

"Nggak ada yang menyuruhku ke sini, Lixie," nada bicara Changbin terdengar lebih lembut hingga membuat Felix mengalihkan perhatian dari pemandangan di depannya. Changbin juga tidak tahu dari mana munculnya sikap seperti itu. Namun sebagai seseorang yang pandai menempatkan diri dalam segala situasi, Changbin pikir saat ini ia harus bersikap serius.

"Hyung," Felix mendesah berat, pundaknya terlihat merosot hingga membuat Changbin khawatir, "sudah kubilang jangan terlalu baik padaku."

"Apanya yang terlalu baik? Aku biasa saja," sepasang alis Changbin berkerut bingung. Pemuda pirang itu lantas mengalihkan tatapan ke arahnya, ekspresi muramnya bercampur dengan sentimen yang asing di mata Changbin.

"Bodoh, sih. Makanya terlalu baik," gerutu Felix pelan sembari membuang pandangan.

"Hei, hei," Changbin membusungkan dada seolah hendak menantang Felix baku hantam, "beraninya cuma bisik-bisik. Apa kau bilang?"

"Bodoh. Seo Changbin bodoh. Cowok paling bㅡ _hmph_!"

Changbin tidak tahu dari mana datangnya keberanian itu. Namun baru kali ini ia mencium Felix di tempat terbuka demi membungkam mulut si pemuda yang asal bicara. Barangkali sisi lain dalam dirinya merasa terusik dengan ucapan Felix. Atau mungkin karena pemuda itu pantas diberi kejutan.

Changbin tersenyum menang melihat reaksi Felix yang hanya bisa mematung sembari menatapnya.

"Diam atau kucium lagi," tegas Changbin. Mendengar hal ini, Felix memberinya seringaian iseng sebelum memajukan wajahnya untuk menantang.

"Coba kalau berani."

Felix tidak tahu saja bahwa Changbin punya seribu satu cara untuk menang dari pemuda itu.

"Tutup matamu."

Felix mengikuti kata-kata Changbin dengan patuh. Namun alih-alih memberikan ciuman, Changbin justru sudah mempersiapkan sebuah jebakan untuk mengisengi Felix. Wajahnya mendekat ke arah Felix sebelum jemarinya menarik pipi pemuda itu keras-keras, mencetuskan jeritan melengking dari mulut Felix.

"SEO CHANGBIN SIALAN!" ia berteriak sebelum mengejar Changbin yang bergegas melarikan diri dari serangan balik Felix.

:::

Pukul delapan malam, Changbin sudah memarkir mobilnya di depan penginapan untuk menjemput Felix dan Chan yang sedang bersiap. Felix akhirnya menyetujui ajakan ke pesta barbekyu hingga akhirnya mereka berencana untuk pergi bersama, sekaligus dengan Chan. Pantai Katakai memang tidak begitu jauh dari tempat tinggal mereka. Namun Changbin tetap harus membawa kendaraan, berjaga-jaga kalau salah satu dari mereka mabuk dan harus diantar pulang.

Wajah Felix masih tertekuk saat mereka beranjak menuju pantai Katakai. Rasanya agak tersiksa ketika Changbin hanya bisa memberi pemuda itu tatapan menenangkan tanpa bisa menyentuhnya. Selagi ada Chan di dekat mereka, Changbin berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak memperlihatkan afeksi berlebihan pada Felix.

Meskipun pada kenyataannya siapapun bisa melihat hal itu dari cara Changbin menatap Felix.

Begitu mereka sampai di area parkir mobil, Felix segera melompat turun tanpa menunggu. Chan yang berada di bangku belakang hanya bisa pasrah menatap adik sepupunya yang kelihatan masih mengalami suasana hati yang buruk. Changbin mengangguk pelan ke arah Chan, tanpa bicara bergegas menyusul Felix dengan harapan pemuda itu bisa diajak untuk bekerja sama dan menemui orang penting yang akan menentukan masa depannya itu.

"Lixie," Changbin merangkul pundak Felix ketika mereka akhirnya berdiri sejajar. Pemuda itu hanya bergumam pelan tanpa benar-benar melihat ke arah Changbin. Selagi ia berada cukup jauh dengan Chan, pemuda Seo memanfaatkan kesempatan untuk mendaratkan kecupan ringan di pipi Felix. Berharap suasana hati si pirang akan menjadi lebih baik dengan sentuhannya.

Benar saja. Felix lantas menoleh ke arah Changbin sembari melempar senyum kecil.

"Sudah berani menciumku duluan, ya? Di tempat umum lagi," ledek Felix. Namun Changbin hanya bisa tertawa sebagai balasan. Hari ini entah kenapa ia tidak ingin menyulut cekcok. Terlebih saat waktu kebersamaan mereka semakin menipis, membuat napas Changbin sesak setiap kali memikirkannya.

" _I want to see you smile tonight_ ," tutur Changbin sembari menyentuh sudut bibir Felix dengan jemarinya. " _I miss your smile_."

Permintaan Changbin sepertinya membuat Felix kehilangan kata-kata. Pemuda itu terdiam cukup lama, netranya lurus menatap Changbin dengan berbagai gejolak emosi di dalamnya. Tatapan tersebut entah kenapa membuat pemuda Seo kikuk sehingga ia berusaha menyadarkan Felix dari lamunan.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu, Lix," Changbin berbisik sambil menyentuh dada kirinya yang berdentum hebat. Namun Felix tidak mengacuhkannya. Alih-alih mengikuti keinginan Changbin, pemuda itu justru mendekatkan wajah mereka hingga Changbin bisa melihat bintik-bintik coklat yang menyebar di bawah matanya.

"Aku mau menciummu sekarang, Binnie hyung."

Napas Changbin tercekat. Nada bicara Felix terdengar tidak main-main hingga membuat tubuh Changbin gemetar. Pemuda itu lantas melepaskan rangkulan dari pundak Felix sebelum membawa jemarinya ke dalam genggaman erat. Matanya memindai sekitar dengan cepat, berusaha mencari tempat yang cukup sepi agar ia bisa segera mengabulkan keinginan Felix.

Karena sejujurnya Changbin pun memikirkan hal yang sama.

Begitu mereka menemukan tempat sepi di balik sebuah kedai kecil di pinggir pantai, Changbin segera mendorong Felix hingga punggung pemuda itu nyaris terhempas ke dinding kayu. Selama beberapa menit mereka saling menatap sebelum Felix melingkarkan lengan di pundak Changbin. Lalu menarik pemuda itu ke arahnya untuk menyatukan bibir mereka dalam kecupan dalam dan lama.

:::


	20. twentieth

"Kulihat mereka berjalan ke arah sana, Chan."

Sayup-sayup Changbin bisa mendengar suara Woojin yang entah sejak kapan berada tak jauh dari mereka. Dalam hati pemuda itu bertanya-tanya, sejak kapan Woojin ada di sini. Namun bibir Felix yang masih belum berhenti melumat miliknya membuat pikirannya terdistraksi. Juga erangan di balik tenggorokan pemuda itu. Dan tangan Felix yang mulai menyusup di balik pakaian Changbin, memunculkan percikan api di kulitnya.

"Lix, _we shouldㅡ,_ " Felix menggigit pelan bibir bawah Changbin hingga membuat cengkeramannya di pinggang pemuda pirang itu mengerat, "ㅡ _stop now._ "

Changbin bisa mendengar erangan protes Felix. Pun ia bisa merasakan keengganan pemuda itu untuk melepas pagutannya dari bibir Changbin. Namun untuk kali ini Felix mendengarkan pintanya dalam sekali kesempatan dan menjauhkan wajah dari Seo Changbin yang masih terengah.

Keduanya terlihat kacau. Apalagi Felix yang saat itu terlihat masih belum dapat menguasai diri. Changbin merapikan anak rambut pemuda itu sembari tersenyum kecil, membuat Felix lebih tenang.

"Aku...," pemuda itu kelihatannya hendak mengatakan sesuatu. Namun Felix tiba-tiba kembali mengatupkan bibir, mengurungkan niat. Alih-alih bicara, pemuda itu justru menangkup wajah Changbin dengan telapak tangan. Ucapannya dibiarkan menggantung begitu saja.

Sepertinya ada yang berbeda dengan sorot mata Felix yang tiba-tiba meredup. Changbin meraih tangan Felix yang ada di pipinya sebelum menautkan jemari mereka, memutuskan untuk bertanya.

"Kamu mau bilang apa, Lix?"

Namun suara Woojin serta derap langkah yang semakin mendekat membuat Changbin terpaksa melepas genggaman. Ia beralih ke sisi Felix dan ikut menyandarkan tubuh di sana, bersikap seolah tidak sedang melakukan apapun ketika Chan muncul bersama Woojin di depan mereka.

"Hei, kemana saja kalian?" Woojin terlihat menarik napas lega, tetapi Chan hanya menatap mereka dengan tatapan menyelidik. "Kenapa sembunyi?"

"Aku membujuk Felix supaya dia mau ketemu sama teman Chan hyung itu," Changbin berkata kasual. Dirasakannya jemari Felix menggenggam bagian belakang jaketnya dan Changbin harus menahan diri untuk tidak berbalik untuk menenangkan pemuda itu.

"Jadi gimana?" tanya Chan sembari bersedekap. Changbin bisa merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda dalam tatapannya. "Simon sudah menunggu di sana. Nanti kuantar."

"Aku mau sama Changbin hyung juga," ucap Felix tegas. Semua yang ada di sana terlihat kaget mendengar ucapan Felix kecuali Chan, yang justru mengangguk tanpa banyak bicara.

"Oke. Ayo ke sana."

Sepanjang perjalanan menghampiri teman Chan, Felix tak sedikitpun melepaskan genggaman di jaket Changbin. Rasanya pemuda itu ingin meraih pergelangan tangan Felix dan menautkan jemari mereka agar pemuda itu bisa sedikit lebih tenang. Hanya saja Changbin tidak bisa melakukannya sekarang. Tidak di depan Chan dan juga Woojin.

Pria bernama Simon ini ternyata sudah menunggu bersama beberapa temannya. Chan menyapa mereka akrab sementara Changbin, Felix, dan Woojin mengangguk basa-basi pada mereka. Simon mengajak Felix berbincang antusias soal _surfing_ , yang untungnya bisa diimbangi Felix dengan antusiasme serupa. Changbin diam-diam mengagumi sosok pemuda pirang tersebut yang terlihat sangat bersemangat saat membicarakan _surfing_ _._

Bukan lagi rasa iri yang Changbin rasakan. Sekarang pemuda itu justru merasa bangga terhadap pencapaian Felix yang pantang menyerah.

Changbin ingin ada di sisinya, menyaksikan Felix tersenyum saat pemuda itu berhasil menggapai mimpi.

Namun semua itu hanya akan menjadi angan kosong belaka. Perasaan yang mulai tumbuh dalam hatinya harusnya tak dibiarkan berkembang. Sejak awal Changbin mengerti dengan konsekuensi menyetujui ajakan Felix. Namun ia tetap menapaki jalan berduri tersebut, tidak peduli akan rasa sakit yang mulai menggerogotinya dari dalam saat semuanya akan berakhir.

Lalu bagaimana sekarang?

Apakah Changbin menyesal?

Entahlah. Pemuda itu tidak dapat memikirkan jawabannya sekarang.

:::

Semakin malam, pesta barbekyu para _surfer_ ini berubah menjadi ajang mabuk-mabukan. Bukan hanya itu, banyak juga yang bercumbu terang-terangan disaksikan puluhan pasang mata. Changbin sudah terlalu lelah berada di tengah keramaian hingga ia pun mengajak Felix untuk kembali ke mobil. Meninggalkan pantai Katakai menuju ke tempat lain dengan suasana yang lebih tenang.

Namun pada akhirnya mereka sepakat untuk kembali ke rumah Changbin saja. Felix bilang ia terlalu lelah tapi juga tidak mau kembali ke penginapan. Changbin yang tidak punya ide akhirnya mengajak Felix untuk menginap di rumahnya saja.

"Nenek sedang ke Chiba, mungkin besok kembali," Changbin memberitahu. Tangannya lihai memutar stir hingga berbelok di persimpangan. Sekilas diliriknya Felix yang saat itu masih menundukkan wajah hingga Changbin harus menyentuh dagu pemuda itu untuk mendongakkan wajahnya.

"Hyung," panggil pemuda itu tiba-tiba. Nada suara Felix terdengar serak danㅡ _tunggu, dia menangis_?! Changbin terpaksa menepikan mobil sebelum bergegas mengecek kondisi Felix, memastikan pemuda itu baik-baik saja.

"Lix? Ada apa? Kau nggak apa-apa?" tanya Changbin cemas. Padahal tadi Changbin yakin ia baik-baik saja. Pun Felix masih melambai sambil tersenyum saat berpisah dengan Simon dan berjanji dia akan segera menghubungi pria itu begitu ia sampai di Hawaii.

Ya, Felix akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi.

Lalu kenapa sekarang pemuda itu menangis?

Changbin sama sekali tidak menduga bahwa Felix ternyata memendam banyak hal sendirian hingga membuatnya meluapkan emosi dengan air mata frustrasi.

" _I hate this,_ Hyung," Felix mengerang sambil menghapus kasar air matanya. Changbin yang berada di jok pengemudi hanya bisa mengusap pundak Felix untuk menenangkannya.

"Kenapa? Apa yang kau benci?" tanya Changbin lembut. Namun Felix sama sekali tidak memberikan jawaban. Pemuda itu hanya bisa menggeleng sembari menyembunyikan wajah di balik telapak tangan. Membuat Changbin semakin kebingungan dan merasa bersalah karena tidak dapat meredakan kegundahan Felix.

"Apa yang bisa kulakukan supaya kau tidak sedih lagi, Felix?"

Nada bicara Changbin yang gugup bercampur putus asa membuat Felix akhirnya menegakkan kepala. Ditatapnya lelaki yang lebih tua dengan mata yang memerah dan sedikit bengkak. Bulu mata yang basah mengerjap perlahan sebelum diseka cepat oleh ujung lengan jaket yang dikenakan Felix.

" _Please. Just hold me tonight._ "

:::

Suasana di sekitar mereka terasa begitu hening ketika Felix selesai berganti pakaian dengan piyama milik Changbin. Sementara si empunya kamar duduk di pinggir ranjang sambil mengelus kepala anjing shiba yang kini sudah menjadi anggota keluarganya. Kiddo mendengking senang saat Felix ikut menggaruk belakang telinganya. Pemuda itu duduk di lantai sembari membelai bulu Kiddo, lalu memeluknya erat-erat.

"Mau tidur sama Kiddo juga malam ini?" tanya Changbin iseng sembari merapikan bantal di kepala ranjang. Dilihatnya Felix berpikir sejenak sebelum menggelengkan kepala.

"Sama Changbin hyung aja. Kiddo harus berjaga di luar," Felix menjawab sembari tersenyum manis. Changbin rasanya ingin mengecup senyum itu demi merasakan kebahagian Felix.

"Oke. Sana bilang sama Kiddo. Aku mau rebahan dulu."

Meskipun Felix mengerucutkan bibir, tetapi pemuda itu tetap melakukan yang Changbin pinta. Ia berusaha memberi pengertian pada Kiddo dengan bahasa manusia yang hanya dibalas dengan juluran lidah dan tatapan polos oleh hewan tersebut. Changbin sontak tertawa.

"Hyung! Jangan ketawa, ah!" 

Wajah Felix memerah, membuat Changbin gemas. Namun pemuda itu hanya menggelengkan kepala saat melihat Felix menuntun anjing mereka ke ruang tengah agar hewan itu bisa tidur di keranjangnya.

Dua menit kemudian Felix kembali dengan senyum lebar. Pintu kamar Changbin ditutup perlahan sebelum pemuda itu meloncat ke ranjang dan hampir menindih lelaki yang lebih tua. Merasa kaget, Changbin hampir menendang Felix jika saja kaki pemuda itu tidak segera melingkari tubuhnya.

"Lix! Ahahaha! A-aduh geli! Rambutmu!" Changbin terkikik kegelian saat Felix meringkuk hingga rambutnya bergesekan dengan leher Changbin. Pemuda itu juga tertawa sembari menghujani tulang selangka Changbin dengan kecupan-kecupan ringan.

"Jadi Changbin hyung gelian, ya?" Felix menaikkan sebelah alis, tatapannya berubah iseng. "Sini aku gelitik!"

"Sialan!" Changbin langsung menghindar sebelum menyerang balik pemuda itu dengan gelitikan.

Mungkin hampir lima menit penuh mereka habiskan untuk tertawa, berguling-guling di tempat tidur Changbin hingga seprainya terlepas. Felix yang ternyata lebih sensitif malah menjatuhkan diri ke lantai saking inginnya melarikan diri dari serangan Changbin. Namun rasa lelah membuat mereka akhirnya berhenti, dengan Changbin yang kini membiarkan Felix berbaring di atas tubuhnya.

"Kau mau membunuhku, ya?" Changbin bergumam, terlalu malas untuk mendorong tubuh Felix, "Cepat minggir. Aku nggak bisa napas!"

"Nggak, ah. Aku mau jadiin hyung kasurku malam ini," canda Felix. Pemuda itu berbaring menatap langit-langit, kepalanya berada di sela pundak dan leher Changbin. Posisi mereka memang terlihat tidak nyaman. Namun Changbin berusaha menyiasati dengan melingkarkan tangan dan kaki di tubuh Felix seperti memeluk guling yang terlampau besar.

"Menyusahkan banget." 

Meskipun pemuda itu menggerutu, tetapi nadanya sama sekali tidak serius. Felix hanya tertawa sambil mengelus pergelangan tangan Changbin yang melingkari pinggangnya.

"Hyung, aku mau jalan-jalan berdua aja denganmu. Mau pergi jauh."

Ucapan Felix membuat Changbin tertegun. "Mau kemana memangnya?"

"Kyoto? Osaka? Hokkaido? Sempat nggak, ya? Ahaha," Felix tertawa hambar, membuat dada Changbin tiba-tiba saja berdenyut tidak menyenangkan. "Pokoknya mau jalan-jalan."

Selama beberapa saat, Changbin berusaha memikirkan maksud dari permintaan Felix. Pemuda itu ingin sekali mengabulkan pintanya. Namun waktu yang tersisa sepertinya tidak memungkinkan untuk mengadakan perjalanan sejauh itu. Changbin tidak akan sanggup, dan ia rasa hal tersebut juga berlaku untuk Felix. Pemuda itu pun harus menjaga kondisi tubuhnya demi mempersiapkan latihan di Hawaii nanti.

"Rasanya nggak mungkin, Lix. Sepuluh hari itu nggak lama," ujar Changbin muram.

"Oh," Felix bergumam, nadanya terdengar aneh di telinga Changbin. Entah kenapa rasanya tubuh Changbin seolah tersiram oleh air dingin saat merasakan Felix yang berusaha melepaskan diri darinya. Pemuda itu berguling ke samping sebelum duduk diam, memunggunginya. "Iya. Sepuluh hari itu nggak lama," ulangnya dengan nada hampa.

Changbin tahu ada yang tidak beres dengan Felix. Lekas pemuda berambut gelap itu mendudukkan diri dan beringsut mendekati Felix, berusaha merangkulnya. Namun Felix tetap diam dan menatap lantai dengan sorot tidak terbaca, membuat Changbin semakin khawatir akan kesalahan yang tanpa sadar sudah ia perbuat.

"Lix, kau tahu aku nggak bermaksud membuatmu sedih..."

"Kata siapa aku sedih?" Felix terkekeh pelan, berusaha menepiskan tangan Changbin dari pundaknya. Gestur defensif ini membuat Changbin tersentak hingga ia hanya membiarkan kedua tangannya terjatuh di sisi tubuh. "Kita cuma teman. Sebulan itu nggak seberapa lama buat menjalin pertemanan. Aku nggak akan sedih karena kita harus berpisah."

Changbin benar-benar tidak menyangka bahwa ucapan Felix akan terasa semenyakitkan itu. Bagaikan pisau tumpul yang menghujam jantungnya, lalu berusaha mencabik rongga dadanya dari dalam. Sakit. Sakit sekali.

Bahkan menghirup udara pun tak pernah terasa semenyakitkan ini sebelumnya. 

"Felix..."

"Changbin hyung nggak usah khawatir. Aku baik-baik saja. Aku juga akan pergi ke Hawaii, jadi nggak masalah," nada ceria itu kembali terdengar meskipun terasa sumbang. Hanya saja Changbin sudah terlanjur terpukul dengan ucapan tak acuh Felix sehingga ia memilih untuk tidak mengatakan apapun. 

"Ayo tidur, hyung. Besok aku harus kerja pagi-pagi banget."

Mengangguk kaku, Changbin lantas berbaring seperti yang dipinta Felix. Namun tidak ada lengan yang saling memeluk. Tidak ada bibir yang saling bertaut. Tidak ada bisikan dan sentuhan menenangkan yang meninabobokan mereka hingga terlelap.

Yang ada hanyalah tembok imajiner yang mulai terbangun di antara mereka dan spasi kosong di tengah ranjang Changbin yang perlahan berubah dingin hingga pagi menjelang.

:::


	21. twenty first

Detakan jam dinding kamar Changbin menjadi satu-satunya suara pengisi kekosongan. Sementara penghuninya hanya berbaring di ranjang tanpa bergerak dengan mata terpejam erat. Felix sudah pulang sejak tadi, beralasan bahwa ia punya jadwal kerja lebih awal hari ini. Changbin tidak menahannya. Meskipun setelah itu ia mendengar bunyi pintu depan yang tertutup dan gonggongan Kiddo yang memanggil Felix untuk kembali, Changbin tidak berusaha mengejar.

_Hanya teman. Hanya teman. Hanya teman._

Ucapan itulah yang terus diputar ulang dalam kepalanya, membuat Changbin terpaksa menahan kekecewaan yang mencekik.

Benar yang ia katakan semula. Felix memang tidak punya perasaan.

Jika merunut pertemuan mereka sejak awal, Changbin tidak akan pernah membayangkan bahwa akhir kisah liburannya akan menjadi seperti ini. Mengenaskan. Dicampakkan oleh orang yang ia pikir akan menjadi satu-satunya orang yang membuatnya kembali termotivasi. Ini lebih menyebalkan daripada patah hati karena kekasih. Dan Changbin tidak pernah menyangka bahwa memiliki teman semacam itu akan lebih mematikan daripada hubungan yang benar-benar jelas statusnya.

(Felix benar. Seo Changbin memang lelaki yang sangat bodoh.)

Seharian Changbin benar-benar tidak keluar kamar. Ia hanya bergerak seperlunya untuk ke kamar kecil. Pun pemuda itu sama sekali tidak menyentuh makanan sedikitpun, mengabaikan perutnya yang terus menerus keroncongan. Kiddo barangkali bisa merasakan kesedihannya karena anjing itu tidak mau pergi dari sisinya. Ia terus berbaring di kaki Changbin, kadang menyundul lengan pemuda itu dengan moncongnya hanya untuk meminta perhatian. Saat ini hanya Kiddo yang Changbin punya hingga ia pun tidak menolak afeksi yang diberikan oleh hewan itu padanya.

Hari ke-dua puluh dua berlalu dengan sia-sia. 

:::

Keesokan harinya, nenek Changbin sampai di rumah menjelang sore. Changbin terbangun dari lelapnya saat sang nenek memekik tertahan begitu merasakan kening cucunya yang terlampau panas. Saat itu Changbin tidak punya tenaga untuk bangkit atau hanya sekedar bernapas. Ia membiarkan dirinya dibopong Paman Kirayama yang membawanya ke pusat kesehatan terdekat. Di sana Changbin diberi infus untuk memulihkan dehidrasi dan kekurangan gula darah yang ia alami. 

Pemuda itu terpaksa menginap di rumah sakit selama satu hari, membuat orang-orang di sekitarnya kerepotan. Changbin berjanji ia akan meminta maaf pada nenek begitu dokter memperbolehkannya pulang. Dan ia berusaha untuk tidak terlalu memikirkan perkataan menyakitkan dari Felix yang terus terngiang dalam kepalanya.

"Ah, nggak terasa. Seminggu lagi nenek bakal sendirian lagi di sini," ucap sang nenek begitu Changbin sudah kembali ke rumah. Kala itu mereka terlibat dalam perbincangan santai di ruang makan sembari menghabiskan sore bersama. 

Pemuda itu hanya memberi neneknya senyum meminta maaf sebelum berkata, "Kalau gitu nenek ikut ke Seoul aja."

Mendengar ucapan Changbin, neneknya hanya tertawa. Wanita tua itu menggelengkan kepala sembari menyeruput teh, tatapannya jatuh pada hiasan dinding di belakang Changbin.

"Nggak betah. Di sana berisik sekali. Nenek lebih suka di sini."

"Di sini juga berisik kalau lagi badai. Ombaknya jadi mengerikan, Nek," Changbin bergidik. Nenek hanya tertawa sebelum mengelus pipi cucunya penuh sayang.

"Nenek suka di sini karena merasa bisa dekat dengan kakek. Kenangan manis kami berdua selamanya akan kekal di kota ini."

Perkataan nenek membuat Changbin berhenti mengaduk jusnya yang sudah setengah habis. Kalimat itu terasa bagaikan tamparan saat ingatannya berkelana pada _kenangan_ yang juga telah ia buat bersama seseorang. Kenangan yang hampir semuanya terasa manis dan sulit untuk dihapuskan begitu saja dari memori Changbin. Kenangan tentang sosok Lee Felix yang selalu berhasil membuat napasnya tercekat dan jantungnya mengepak antusias dalam rongga dada. 

Kenangan terindah yang pernah Changbin miliki seumur hidupnya yang singkat ini.

Changbin kembali memikirkan pembicaraan terakhir mereka yang membuat segalanya menjadi kacau seperti ini. Sepertinya perkataan Felix saat itu memang benar. Pemuda itu hanya mengingatkan kembali tentang batas yang tak boleh mereka lewati. Seharusnya Changbin mengerti. Namun sepertinya ia terlanjur melompati pagar berduri tanpa peduli akan rasa sakitnya. Hingga membuatnya luput melihat kesalahan yang ia perbuat hingga membuatnya sakit sendiri.

Namun kini saat ia menyadari dari perspektif yang berbeda, Changbin pun bisa mengerti.

"Nek," Changbin bergumam pelan, membuat neneknya mengangkat wajah dari cangkir teh yang hampir menyentuh bibir.

"Ya, Binnie?"

"Terima kasih sudah mengenalkanku pada tempat ini."

Karena tanpa sang nenek dan kenangannya yang tersimpan di tempat ini, Changbin mungkin tidak akan pernah berkesempatan mengenal seseorang yang kini begitu berarti dalam hidupnya. 

:::

"Felix sudah beberapa hari ini nggak datang. Dia sibuk latihan di Katakai bersama teman-teman yang akan ke Hawaii."

Pundak Changbin merosot begitu mendengar kabar tersebut dari Chan. Kelihatannya memang sulit mendapatkan kesempatan untuk bertemu Felix di saat seperti ini. Changbin pun tidak langsung meminta maaf pada Felix kemarin sehingga rasanya mustahil bagi pemuda itu untuk bersedia menemuinya. 

(Mungkinkah Felix sengaja menjauhinya?)

"Oke. Makasih hyung," gumam Changbin sebelum bersiap pergi dari sana. Namun Chan bergegas menahan pundaknya hingga Changbin harus berhenti melangkah, "Ya, hyung?"

"Kudengar kau sakit. Sekarang bagaimana kondisimu?" tanya pemuda itu penuh simpati. Changbin hanya tersenyum begitu menyadari kekhawatiran di wajah Chan.

"Aku sudah sembuh, kok."

"Syukurlah kalau begitu. Aku takut kau kenapa-napa. Felix terus menangis sepanjang malam waktu tahu kau masuk rumah sakit."

Napas Changbin seketika tercekat begitu mendengar kabar ini, "Felix...menangis?" Chan menjawab dengan anggukan, ekspresi sendunya membuat rasa bersalah kembali menggerogoti. Rasa bersalah terhadap Felix karena kehadiran Changbin selalu membuat pemuda itu sedih.

"Baru kali itu aku melihat Felix begitu terpukul. Waktu kusuruh dia menjengukmu, dia bilang dia tidak berani. Apa kalian bertengkar?" tanya Chan lagi. Changbin rasa ia tidak bisa melarikan diri kemana-mana sehingga pemuda itu hanya memberi anggukan sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Chan.

"Pantas dia terlihat aneh," gumam Chan, kembali menerawang, "Kuharap kalian segera baikan. Karena kalian berdua orang yang penting untukku."

Changbin mengangguk pelan, berusaha menyanggupi perkataan Chan. Dalam hati pun ia berharap Felix mau memberinya maaf dan membiarkan Changbin menebus kesalahannya dengan berada di sisi Felix hingga akhir. Ia ingin mewujudkan keinginan pemuda itu untuk membuat kenangan musim panas yang menyenangkan dan tidak akan terlupakan sampai kapanpun.

"Aku pun berharap begitu," jawab Changbin pelan.

:::

Setibanya Changbin di pantai Katakai, ia segera mencari keberadaan Felix sesuai petunjuk dari Chan. Pemuda itu juga bertanya pada beberapa orang yang kebetulan merupakan _surfer_ yang juga mengenal Felix. Namun tidak ada satupun yang tahu di mana keberadaannya. Changbin pun berusaha menghubungi ponsel pemuda itu, yang notabene sia-sia karena ternyata ponselnya mati. Sulit sekali untuk berpikir jernih saat ini sehingga yang bisa Changbin lakukan hanya terus menyusuri pantai dan berharap ia bisa menemukan Felix di antara para pengunjung yang cukup ramai berkeliaran di sana.

Nyaris, nyaris sekali Changbin merasa putus asa jika tidak ada bantuan dari seorang anak perempuan yang dicegatnya untuk bertanya.

"Orangyang di sana itu, kan?" ucap si anak perempuan sambil menunjuk ke arah Felix yang sedang duduk di atas pasir, papan selancarnya tertancap di samping kanan. Changbin mengangguk dan mengucapkan terima kasih pada anak perempuan itu sebelum menghampiri Felix. Kegugupan yang tiba-tiba melanda membuat Changbin berjalan kikuk hingga tidak sengaja tersandung oleh kakinya sendiri. 

" _Shit_ ," Changbin merutuk, yang ternyata tidak luput dari perhatian Felix. Pemuda itu tertegun melihat keberadaan Changbin di sana, seolah tidak percaya bahwa ia benar-benar datang dan menyusulnya ke sini. 

"Uh, halo Felix," sapanya, ragu-ragu melambaikan tangan pada pemuda itu.

:::


	22. twenty second

Changbin memutuskan untuk berhenti di tempat, berusaha memperhatikan gelagat Felix dari posisinya. Entah mengapa ia masih ragu untuk menghampiri, sampai dilihatnya Felix tertawa pelan sembari menepuk tempat di sebelahnya. Mengisyaratkan Changbin untuk duduk di sana.

Sejujurnya Changbin agak terkejut dengan sikap Felix yang masih sama seperti sebelumnya. Senyum itu, kerutan samar di sudut mata itu, tatapan itu. Semuanya masih memberi efek yang sama terhadap Seo Changbin, membuat lututnya goyah. Daripada kembali mempermalukan diri sendiri, Changbin lantas menghampiri pemuda itu sebelum menghenyakkan diri di sampingnya.

"Hai," Felix menatapnya lekat sembari tersenyum, membuat Changbin harus mengalihkan pandang lantaran kikuk. Agaknya pemuda itu masih terlalu gugup untuk menatap Felix. "Changbin hyung ke sini...mencariku?"

Pertanyaan Felix dibalas anggukan pelan oleh Changbin yang masih menatap laut.

"Udah sehat memangnya?" tanya Felix lagi. Changbin kembali menjawab dengan anggukan. Sejujurnya ia masih takut untuk berkata-kata. Sebab terakhir kali Changbin mengatakan sesuatu pada Felix berakhir dengan dirinya yang menyakiti pemuda itu. Changbin tidak bisa mempercayai ucapannya sehingga ia pun memilih diam dan mengunci mulut.

Namun sepertinya hal ini pun menimbulkan kesalahpahaman. Felix mengira Changbin tidak ingin bicara padanya.

"Hyung," dilihatnya bibir pemuda itu tertekuk ke bawah, "apa kau masih marah padaku?"

Changbin membelalakkan mata, terkejut. Pemuda itu segera menggeleng. "Nggak. Aku nggak marah padamu."

"Terus kenapa cuma angguk-angguk saja waktu kutanya? Kayak burung."

Rasanya sudah lama sekali tidak mendengar lelucon garing dari Felix. Biasanya ia akan merespons dengan tatapan jengah atau memukul pelan lengan Felix. Namun alih-alih melakukan itu, Changbin justru mencetuskan tawa geli. Pemuda pirang itu pun ikut tertawa bersamanya.

"Kenapa candaanmu selalu aneh, sih? Kayak burung apanya," dengus Changbin. Lantaran terus menatap ke arah laut, Changbin tidak menyadari bahwa Felix terus menatapnya lekat tanpa sedikitpun mengalihkan pandangan.

"Changbin hyung," gumaman Felix membuat lelaki yang lebih tua kembali menoleh padanya. Mata mereka bertemu, saling menatap dalam diam untuk beberapa saat. Changbin merasakan jantungnya mulai memacu detak ketika Felix memberinya seulas senyum hangat, "Maafkan aku."

Lantas Changbin terkekeh sebelum menatap butiran pasir di bawahnya. Kepalanya menggeleng.  
  
"Nggak apa-apa, Lix. Aku yang harusnya minta maaf. Aku terlalu terbawa perasaan. Kau benar, kita hanya teman."

"Hyung, dengar dulu. Aku belum selesai bicara," lirih Felix berkata. Changbin sedikit terkejut saat mendapati nada putus asa dalam suaranya. Tatapan pemuda itu berubah sedih dan Changbin kembali diliputi rasa bersalah karena sudah mengucapkan sesuatu yang tidak ingin didengar Felix.

"Maaf," ucap Changbin kikuk. Felix berusaha menarik napas dalam, terlihat seolah hendak meredakan emosi yang bergumul dalam dirinya. Lantas pemuda itu menekuk lutut sebelum menopang dagu, tatapannya lurus memperhatikan ombak yang bergulung.

"Aku terlalu egois, hyung. Aku menginginkan kita sebagai teman, tetapi aku memanfaatkanmu untuk membuatku bahagia," ujarnya pelan, membuat Changbin refleks menahan napas, "aku menyentuhmu dan melakukan semua yang tidak seharusnya dilakukan oleh dua orang yang berteman. Kupikir diriku tidak akan terpengaruh oleh semua itu. Kupikir diriku akan kebal karena...ya...mana mungkin hyung sebodoh itu? Membiarkan orang asing sepertiku memasuki hatimu." 

Kekehan geli Felix membuat Changbin mendadak ingin menggali lubang untuk bersembunyi saat itu juga.

"Sejujurnya aku memang menyukaimu sejak awal," ucap pemuda itu lagi. Changbin tertegun, hampir tidak mempercayai pendengarannya. Namun sepertinya Felix masih belum selesai berbicara hingga Changbin pun memilih untuk diam dan mendengarkan.

"Aku menginginkanmu jadi milikku, tetapi aku takut dengan komitmen. Makanya aku mengajakmu untuk menjalin pertemanan yang seperti ini. Kupikir nggak masalah kalau hanya aku yang jatuh. Toh nanti aku bisa melupakanmu. Aku selalu berharap kau nggak akan menganggapku serius. Aku berharap kau nggak membalas perlakuanku dengan sama tulusnya."

Kali ini Felix menunduk, menghela napas yang semula tertahan di dadanya. Changbin berusaha keras menahan diri untuk mengusap rambut pirang pemuda itu demi menenangkannya.

"Tapi kau...kau terlalu baik. Kau menuruti semua kemauanku. Kau membuatku merasa berharga, karena kau selalu memperlakukanku dengan baik. Tidak pernah menyentuhku kalau tidak kusentuh duluan. Dan setiap kali menyentuhku, kau selalu penuh perhatian. Tidak pernah sedikitpun kulihat keegoisan dalam dirimu," Felix menggeleng, punggung tangannya mengusap kasar kelopak matanya yang mulai basah, "Kau tidak pernah menyakitiku."

"Sudah cukup, Felix." 

Changbin berkata tegas, sedapat mungkin berusaha menjaga suaranya agar tak bergetar. Hatinya begitu hancur mendengar pengakuan pemuda itu hingga ia harus mengepalkan tangan kuat-kuat untuk menahan gejolak emosi. Sementara Felix bergegas menyembunyikan wajah di balik lutut yang tertekuk. Menyembunyikan diri dari dunia.

Cukup lama mereka terdiam, membiarkan semilir angin dan debur ombak menenangkan jantung mereka yang berdetak dalam kegelisahan. Air mata Felix kelihatannya sudah berhenti mengalir, menyisakan bekas yang menganak sungai di pipinya. Changbin hanya menatap pemuda itu dalam diam, berharap ia bisa mengulurkan jemari untuk menghapus jejak air mata tersebut. Namun Changbin harus mengurungkan niatnya karena tidak ingin membuat Felix takut. 

Alih-alih menyentuhnya, lelaki yang lebih tua memilih untuk berbicara.

"Kupikir hanya aku yang terbawa perasaan," ucapnya sembari ikut menopang dagu di atas lutut yang tertekuk seperti yang dilakukan Felix, "Ternyata aku memang bodoh karena tidak menyadarinya sejak awal."

"Hyung bodoh karena mau terjebak dalam perasaan ini bersamaku," gerutu Felix sambil mencengkeram rambut pirangnya. Changbin hanya bisa tertawa mendengar ucapan itu sebelum menatap langit biru cerah yang menaungi mereka sembari tersenyum.

"Sekarang aku bisa bernapas lega."

Felix memalingkan wajah, terlihat bingung, "Kenapa?"

Changbin membiarkan keheningan menggantung di udara selama beberapa detik sebelum balas menatap Felix dengan sorot penuh arti.

"Karena kali ini aku nggak jatuh sendirian."

:::

Hari-hari berat telah berlalu. Rasanya Changbin seolah baru saja menghadang badai yang memporak porandakan dermaga tempatnya berlabuh. Dalam kurun waktu dua puluh lima hari ia mengalami cukup banyak hal yang membuat hidupnya berotasi seratus delapan puluh derajat. Namun satu hal yang pasti, Changbin sama sekali tidak menyesali keputusannya untuk menghabiskan musim panas di kota kecil bernama Kujukuri.

Lalu apa yang membuat wajah Changbin terlihat sendu saat itu? 

Tatapannya jatuh pada sosok Felix yang terlihat begitu bersemangat menerjang ombak di atas papan selancar. Changbin sadar bahwa semua ini pada akhirnya akan direnggutkan darinya, menyisakan kehampaan. Senyum pemuda itu, tawanya, tangisnya. Semua akan hanyut bagaikan pasir yang terbawa oleh ombak. Kebahagiaan mereka, kesedihan mereka, perasaan yang kini mulai tumbuh dalam hati mereka. Semuanya akan menjadi kenangan yang menghantui.

Namun Changbin sadar, memang seperti itulah cara takdir bekerja. Mereka dipertemukan, dibuat jatuh cinta, lalu dipisahkan oleh jalan hidup yang berbeda. 

Kini tak ada yang bisa dilakukan selain mengukir kenangan dalam setiap detik yang berlalu. Baik Changbin maupun Felix sama-sama sepakat untuk terus berada di sisi satu sama lain dalam sisa waktu yang ada. Changbin tidak ingin ada penyesalan yang menggerogotinya saat semuanya berakhir. Dan ia harap Felix pun memiliki pemikiran yang sama dengannya.

"Hyung!"

Felix melambaikan tangan dari kejauhan sebelum berlari menghampiri Changbin. Papan selancarnya dilemparkan begitu saja saat pemuda itu menghambur ke arahnya dan mengecupnya dalam-dalam. Changbin bisa merasakan asinnya bibir Felix di lidahnya, tetapi ia tidak peduli. Begitu pula dengan pakaiannya yang basah karena memeluk pemuda itu. Felix mengusir mendung dengan kehangatan senyumnya, dengan derai tawanya. Dan saat Changbin menatap kedua netra pemuda itu saat kecupan mereka terlepas, ia bisa melihat pantulan dirinya yang tersenyum bahagia.

"Felix. Felix _ku_ ," Changbin terkekeh geli sebelum mengecup bintik-bintik coklat di pipi pemuda itu selembut mungkin.

"Aku beruntung bisa bertemu denganmu."

Wajah Felix merona, tetapi pemuda itu menggeleng. Lantas dilepaskannya kalung _dog tag_ yang melingkari lehernya sebelum meloloskan benda tersebut melalui kepala Changbin. Membuat pemuda berambut gelap itu tertegun dan menatap Felix dengan sorot tidak mengerti.

"Aku yang harusnya bilang begitu, hyung," Felix menyentuhkan telapak tangannya ke dada kiri Changbin, merasakan jantung pemuda itu berdentum di baliknya. 

"Terima kasih...karena sudah menemukanku di sini."

:::


	23. twenty third

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trigger warning: mature scene ahead. please consider this warning before you read <3 thank you so much~

"Hyung, waktu kita tinggal dua hari lagi, ya?"

"Hm."

"Rasanya kayak baru kemarin ketemu, ya? Padahal udah hampir sebulan."

Changbin memiringkan kepalanya, menatap sosok Felix yang bersandar lelah di jok penumpang. Mereka baru saja kembali dari mengunjungi Kujukuri Beach Tower dan 99 Stars Herb Garden, tempat terdekat yang bisa dikunjungi untuk kencan. Ya, kencan. Felix yang menamai kegiatan jalan-jalan mereka dengan 'kencan', sementara Changbin hanya mengamini saja ucapan Felix. Pemuda itu tidak peduli dengan apa yang mereka lakukan atau kemanapun mereka pergi. Yang terpenting bagi Changbin saat ini hanyalah keberadaan Felix di sisinya. Ia tak butuh apapun selain Felix.

"Satu bulan waktu yang singkat, Felix," bisik Changbin ketika jemarinya menjangkau pipi Felix untuk mengelus bintik coklat yang menghiasi kulitnya. Kelopak mata yang lebih muda terpejam begitu merasakan sentuhan lembut Changbin.

"Nggak mau berakhir," gumam Felix untuk yang kesekian kalinya hari itu. Diraihnya pergelangan tangan Changbin sebelum menautkan jemari mereka erat. Lantas Felix membawa telapak tangan pemuda itu ke bibirnya, mendaratkan kecupan seringan kupu-kupu. "Nggak mau."

Helaan napas berat yang tercetus dari bibir Changbin sudah cukup membuktikan bahwa ia pun tak menginginkan waktu mereka berakhir. Lelaki itu hanya bisa menatap pemuda pirang di sampingnya dengan sorot sendu. Felix kini menyandarkan sebelah pipinya ke telapak tangan Changbin, membuat pemuda itu berkesempatan untuk mengelus lembut rahangnya. 

"Hyung," Felix menatap lurus ke luar jendela mobil sembari menunjuk langit, "lihat bintang di pantai, yuk."

Dengan anggukan pelan, Changbin menyetujui usul Felix dan segera melajukan mobilnya menuju pantai tujuan mereka.

:::

Seperti yang sudah-sudah, Changbin memarkirkan mobil di depan kafe Nankai sebelum mengajak Felix untuk berjalan menuju tepian pantai. Dengan tangan saling bertaut, Changbin membawa pemuda pirang itu menyusuri tempat yang pernah mereka kunjungi. Tidak banyak memang, mengingat Felix selalu berselancar di lokasi yang sama dan hanya sesekali berpindah. Maka Changbin pun memutuskan untuk duduk beralaskan hamparan pasir pantai, tepat di dekat pondok kecil para peselancar. Tempat pertama yang ia kunjungi bersama Felix.

"Hari ini nggak ada yang _surfing_?" tanya Changbin sembari memeluk lutut. Felix hanya terkekeh sebelum menggeleng.

"Ombaknya lagi tenang."

Changbin menoleh ke arah Felix, yang sedang menatap laut dengan sorot penuh kerinduan. Menyadarkan Changbin bahwa perpisahan itu nyata di depan mata mereka. Pemuda itu lantas beringsut mendekat sebelum menyusupkan lengan di pinggang Felix, menarik tubuh pemuda itu dalam dekapnya. Sementara lelaki pirang itu perlahan menjatuhkan kepala di pundak Changbin, meringkuk di balik kehangatan yang sebentar lagi akan ia rindukan.

"Hyung, selama ini kita nggak sempat saling mengenal satu sama lain," ujar Felix tiba-tiba, "sampai sekarang aku bahkan nggak tahu kapan kau ulang tahun."

Changbin tersenyum sebelum menyandarkan pipi di puncak kepala Felix. "Ulang tahunku 11 Agustus. Kamu?"

"Tanggal 15 September," gumam Felix, "Yah, aku terlambat ngasih selamat kalau begitu."

"Nggak ada kata terlambat untuk yang satu itu, Lix," Changbin tergelak. 

"Hm, oke," pemuda itu akhirnya mengangguk sebelum balas memeluk Changbin di pinggang. "Aku mau tanya lagi, boleh?"

Lelaki yang lebih tua mengangguk. Mempersilakan Felix untuk mengisi tiap menit yang ada dengan obrolan ringan mengenai hal-hal kecil yang ingin mereka ketahui satu sama lain.

Entah sudah berapa lama waktu berlalu, Changbin tidak begitu memperhatikan. Namun saat pemuda itu menatap Felix dalam diam, rasanya ia tidak keberatan jika tenggelam dalam netra kecoklatan yang balas menatapnya lekat. Telunjuk Changbin menempel di bibir Felix, membuat pemuda itu berhenti bicara. Dan saat wajah Changbin mempersingkat jarak, ia bisa melihat kelopak mata Felix yang perlahan terpejam.

Di bawah taburan bintang di langit Kujukuri, Changbin mencium Felix dalam-dalam.

:::

Langkah mereka tidak tergesa ketika menaiki anak tangga penginapan. Changbin merasa nyaman dengan jemari Felix dalam genggamannya sehingga ia terlihat tenang saat pemuda itu menuntunnya menuju kamar yang berada di ujung lorong. Felix membuka pintu, mempersilakan Changbin masuk. Namun setelah menutup pintu di belakang mereka, Changbin tidak membuang waktu untuk mendesak Felix ke dinding.

Setiap ciuman yang mereka bagi kali ini terasa berbeda. Changbin bisa merasakan betapa frustrasinya Felix saat bibir mereka saling melumat. Apa bedanya dengan Changbin? Lengannya memerangkap tubuh Felix begitu erat, menginginkan berada sedekat mungkin dengan pemuda itu. Kecupan penuh keputusasaan itu seolah tak pernah berakhir. Bahkan hingga Changbin menuntun mereka menuju ranjang Felix yang menunggu di sudut ruangan.

Tidak ada kata yang terucap ketika Felix berusaha melepaskan setiap helai pakaian yang menutupi tubuh Changbin. Begitu pula sebaliknya. Hanya deru napas yang terdengar memenuhi ruangan, bersama dengan desah dan erangan saat mereka saling menyentuh.

Changbin tidak tahu apa yang merasukinya saat ini. Keinginan untuk memiliki Felix terasa semakin besar hingga Changbin nyaris tak dapat menahan diri. Jemarinya menari di setiap jengkal tubuh Felix, membuat pemuda pirang itu kehilangan akal sehat. Namun saat Changbin hampir sampai di teritori yang tak pernah dilaluinya, pemuda itu berhenti.

"Changbin hyung...," desah Felix putus asa saat merasakan keraguan Changbin. Pemuda itu terus menyentakkan tubuh ke arahnya hingga Changbin harus menahan pergerakan itu sebelum ia kehilangan akal sehat. "Changbin, _please...please...I need you..._ "

Lelaki yang lebih tua menggeleng. Rahangnya mengeras, pertanda ia berusaha membentengi diri dari keinginan terdalamnya.

"Tidak. Tidak bisa sekarang, Felix. Jangan sekarang."

"Lalu kapan?" bisik Felix, getaran dalam suaranya membuat Changbin terkesiap. Bola mata Felix berkaca-kaca saat pemuda itu menatapnya dengan sorot terluka, "Kapan kau akan memilikiku kalau tidak sekarang, hyung? Kapan aku bisa jadi milikmu kalau tidak malam ini?"

Jantung Changbin semakin keras memukul rongga dada hingga rasanya begitu sulit untuk menarik napas. Sesuatu dalam dirinya mencelos begitu melihat bendungan air mata Felix yang mulai tumpah satu persatu.

"Felix..."

" _Please...Please,_ hyung. _For me..._ "

Napas Changbin tercekat mendengar permohonan Felix.

" _I want to have this memory with me forever_."

Kalimat itulah yang akhirnya meruntuhkan seluruh dinding pertahanan Changbin hingga hancur berkeping-keping. Meledakkan seluruh perasaannya hingga menjadi serpihan mikroskopik yang beterbangan di udara. Changbin melepas pertahanan terakhirnya dengan meraih sesuatu yang ia yakin berada di salah satu laci nakas di samping tempat tidur Felix. Kepalanya begitu berkabut saat jemarinya menyentuh Felix di bawah sana, membuat pemuda itu refleks melengkungkan tubuh ke arahnya. 

Lengan Changbin memeluk tubuh Felix erat, begitu enggan melepaskan diri dari kehangatan sang pemuda yang memabukkan. Wajahnya dibenamkan dalam-dalam di balik leher Felix saat pemuda itu memohon agar Changbin segera melakukannya. Setelah menghujani tulang selangka pemuda itu dengan kecupan, Changbin akhirnya melepaskan diri sementara dari Felix sebelum merobek bungkusan pelindung yang ada di tangannya.

"Hyung...Changbin hyung...," rintih Felix, terlihat begitu indah dengan peluh yang membasahi tubuh dan bekas kemerahan yang mulai bersemi di kulitnya. Changbin terdiam sejenak, menatap pemandangan yang akan terus menghantuinya sampai kapanpun, saat ia terjaga maupun tertidur. 

" _You're too much, Felix. Too beautiful to be true,_ " bisik Changbin dalam keheningan.

Netra Felix kembali berkaca-kaca, membuat pemuda itu harus menutup wajahnya dengan lengan ketika isakan itu kembali. Changbin mencondongkan tubuh untuk menyingkirkan lengan itu dari wajahnya. Lalu menghapus air mata yang mengalir di pipi Felix dengan bibirnya.

" _It's not...I'm not...You are..._ ," ucap Felix terbata-bata akibat emosi yang membuncah dalam dirinya. 

"Felix, dengarkan aku," bisik Changbin di telinga pemuda itu. Changbin tahu apa yang hendak dilakukannya ini mungkin sama saja dengan bunuh diri. Namun pemuda itu menyadari bahwa ia telah jatuh terlalu dalam. Barangkali tidak akan menyakitkan jika mengatakan kalimat itu, mengingat luka itu akan tetap di sana tanpa bisa disembuhkan. 

Changbin siap menanggung risiko apapun. Termasuk hatinya yang pecah menjadi berkeping-keping dan tak dapat kembali utuh seperti sebelumnya.

"Lee Felix... _I love you_."

Felix menahan jeritan di balik bantal saat Changbin melakukannya. Sentakan itu harusnya terasa cukup menyakitkan, mengingat ini adalah pengalaman pertama bagi Felix. Namun pemuda itu terus membisikkan permohonan di telinganya, meminta Changbin untuk bergerak lebih cepat. Dengan sedikit akal sehat yang tersisa, pemuda itu berusaha mengikuti keinginan Felix tanpa melewati batas kewajaran. Hanya saja Felix masih merasa itu semua belum cukup.

"Hyung...hyung... _please..._ ," Felix memainkan lidahnya di permukaan leher, tepat di atas nadinya yang berdenyut. Jemari pemuda itu merenggut helaian rambut gelap Changbin lebih kuat hingga membuatnya mengerang. " _Faster...harder..._ hyung..."

Jika sebelumnya Changbin hampir kehilangan akal sehat, kini ia sudah benar-benar gila.

Permohonan Felix bagaikan api yang membakar habis sumbu kesabarannya. Changbin lantas menyentak tubuh Felix lebih kuat, membuat pemuda itu kembali mengeluarkan jerit tertahan yang segera diredam dengan lengannya. Sesekali pemuda itu menggigit pundak dan lengan Changbin saat lelaki yang lebih tua berhasil mengenai titik sensitifnya, membuat Felix mengeluarkan erangan penuh kenikmatan. 

Menit demi menit yang mereka lewati semakin membuat kepala Changbin melayang. Ciuman yang tidak lagi beraturan, rintihan dan permohonan yang terucap dalam desah berat. Semua itu menandakan bahwa tak lama lagi mereka akan mencapai langit ke tujuh. Tangan Changbin yang gemetar berusaha meraih Felix di antara mereka, mengabulkan keinginannya yang tak terucap. Felix mengerang lemah, berkali-kali menghujamkan kukunya di punggung Changbin saat merasakan dirinya yang hampir mencapai batas.

"Felix...," bisik Changbin di rahang pemuda itu dengan nada mendesak, "Felix... _just let go. Together...with me.._."

Kepalanya mengangguk lemah sebelum Changbin mempercepat gerakannya, membuat geraman rendah tercetus dari balik tenggorokannya.

" _Please...,_ " Felix memohon, suaranya begitu putus asa, saat berada di puncak kenikmatannya, " _please stop the time_ , Changbin. _Please stop the time_." 

Pemuda itu terisak, memeluk erat tubuh Changbin yang bergetar saat menyusul Felix setelahnya.

" _I'm sorry_ ," suara Changbin tercekat oleh air mata, tubuhnya yang lemas merosot dari atas tubuh Felix sebelum pemuda itu balas merengkuh lebih erat. Wajahnya dibenamkan di pundak Felix ketika tangis keputusasaan mengguncang tubuhnya. 

" _I can't stop the time, Felix. I fucking can't._ "

:::


	24. twenty fourth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trigger warning: contain minor acts of violence and cursing so please consider this warning before you read <3 also you can read this chapter while listening to the song above, say something by a great big world

Tinggal satu hari.

Tinggal satu hari waktu yang tersisa bagi Changbin untuk bersama Felix. Karena di hari berikutnya ia tidak akan sempat menghabiskan waktu dengan pemuda itu. Menyedihkan saat Changbin berpikir bahwa keajaiban akan datang jika ia memohon pada langit malam dan bintang-bintang. Maka Changbin memutuskan untuk berhenti berharap dan tidak tidur agar tidak menyesal karena membuang waktu.

Changbin akan mendekap Felix di sisinya hingga pagi menjelang. 

Berbeda dengan Changbin, Felix sudah terlelap di pelukannya. Dengkur halus yang tercetus dari bibirnya membuat lelaki yang lebih tua tersenyum. Manis. Pemuda itu terlihat manis saat tertidur seperti ini. Ekspresi wajahnya yang polos terlihat seperti anak kecil yang tidak mengenal kejamnya dunia. Changbin mengecup pelipisnya sebelum menenggelamkan tubuh Felix lebih erat dalam pelukan, tidak peduli dengan ranjang pemuda itu yang begitu pas-pasan untuk memuat tubuh mereka berdua.

Selagi Changbin menyusuri cerukan tulang belakang Felix, diperhatikannya perabot kamar sang pemuda yang entah kenapa terlihat semakin sedikit. Ada dua koper besar di sudut lain ruangan yang semula luput dari perhatian Changbin. Pemuda itu menaikkan sebelah alis, merasa heran dengan fakta yang baru saja ia temukan itu. Felix ternyata sigap juga, pikirnya. 

Namun entah bagaimana, perasaannya tidak tenang melihat koper itu ada di sana. Changbin menghela napas berat sebelum mengubur wajah di balik helaian rambut Felix, menghirup aroma menenangkan sang pemuda yang membuat Changbin akhirnya mengalah pada rasa kantuk.

:::

Begitu mereka sama-sama terbangun, Changbin bersikeras mengajak Felix untuk sarapan di rumahnya. Belum sempat pemuda itu menjawab ajakannya, ponsel Changbin sontak berdering. Ternyata sebuah panggilan dari neneknya, yang tentu saja membuat pemuda itu terbelalak. Ia lupa memberitahu bahwa ia tidak pulang semalam dan mungkin saja membuat sang nenek khawatir.

"Maaf, Nek. Maaf banget aku baru mengabari. Aku lagi sama Felix di penginapan," ucap Changbin dengan nada tergesa. Dari seberang sana terdengar gerutuan sang nenek yang membuat Changbin harus menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya. Namun setelah itu neneknya mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat Changbin nyaris menjatuhkan ponselnya.

" _Appa_ dan _Eomma_ di sini?! Di Kujukuri?" Changbin melemparkan tatapan horor ke arah Felix, yang dibalas pemuda itu dengan sorot serupa. "S-sebentar. Kok bisa? Aduh...iya, deh. Aku akan ke sana sebentar lagi. Dah, Nenek."

"Orangtuamu ke sini?" tanya Felix takjub. Pemuda itu bergegas mengenakan pakaian untuk menutupi tubuh bawahnya sebelum memungut pakaian milik Changbin yang berserakan di lantai. 

"Orangtuaku memang suka ngasih kejutan," gerutu Changbin, menggaruk rambutnya kasar sebelum mengenakan pakaiannya juga. Bibirnya cemberut hingga Felix terkekeh melihatnya.

"Harusnya kau senang, dong? Dijemput pulang~"

Wajah Changbin makin tertekuk, "Diam kau. Aku nggak mau pulang."

Tatapan Felix melembut saat mendengar ucapan lelaki itu. Perlahan dihampirinya Changbin sebelum menarik tubuh sang pemuda dalam pelukan erat. 

"Aku juga nggak mau kau pergi, _bubby._ "

Panggilan itu entah kenapa terdengar lucu di telinga Changbin hingga membuatnya tertawa. Namun pemuda itu memilih untuk tidak mengusiknya momen kebersamaan mereka dengan ucapan tak penting. Changbin lantas membalas pelukan Felix dengan sama eratnya. Diam-diam menghujani tengkuk Felix dengan kecupan ringan yang membuatnya terkikik geli.

"Hyung, udah," Changbin bisa merasakan keengganan Felix saat berusaha mendorongnya menjauh. Namun pemuda itu terpaksa melepaskan diri saat mendengar ponselnya yang kembali berdering di atas nakas. 

"Aku harus pulang, Lix," Changbin bergumam sedih. Kepalanya tertunduk, enggan melakukan apapun sehingga Felix harus membantu Changbin mengenakan kaosnya. Lantas dirasakannya sesuatu yang lembut menempel di pelipis sebelum jemari Felix mendongakkan dagunya. Pemuda itu menatapnya lekat. Bibirnya terus menyunggingkan senyum meskipun Changbin melihat matanya yang mulai berkaca-kaca.

" _See you, I guess_?" Felix mendekatkan wajah ke arahnya. Changbin menyambut bibirnya dengan ciuman paling lembut yang pernah ia berikan untuk Felix. 

" _Yeah. See you, love._ "

:::

Kedua orangtuanya tidak protes ketika Changbin muncul di kediaman neneknya satu jam lebih lama dari yang seharusnya. Justru mereka terlihat bahagia karena kembali bertemu dengan putra semata wayang mereka yang sudah mereka rindukan. Mereka tidak tahu saja bahwa Changbin justru datang ke sini karena ingin menghindari keduanya.

"Besok kita berangkat pagi-pagi sekali. Jadi hari ini barang-barangmu harus sudah siap semua," ucap sang ibunda yang sedang mengaduk sup di dalam panci. Changbin hanya mengangguk tidak jelas sembari memainkan ponsel, bertukar pesan dengan Felix yang berkata bahwa hari ini mendadak ia jadi cukup sibuk. 

Ah. Sayang sekali kalau begitu. Padahal Changbin kira ia bisa kabur dari orangtuanya menjelang sore untuk menghabiskan waktu dengan Felix sampai waktu makan malam tiba.

"Oh iya, kenapa kemarin tidak bilang nenek kalau kau menginap di tempat Felix?" ujar nenek tiba-tiba, membuat pemuda itu tersedak minuman. Changbin sampai harus memukul dadanya untuk membuatnya kembali bernapas normal.

"Aduh, Nek. Kan sudah dibilang aku lupa. Ketiduran," dusta Changbin. 

Sang nenek hanya menyipitkan mata curiga sebelum mengusir cucunya agar membereskan barang untuk dibawa besok.

Terlalu fokus membereskan barang membuat Changbin lupa waktu. Tidak terasa sudah lewat pukul empat sore saat ia menyadari bahwa tidak ada notifikasi pesan baru di ponselnya. Kening Changbin berkerut. Felix sesibuk apa sampai ia tidak sempat membalas pesan Changbin? Pemuda itu kembali mengetikkan nama pemuda itu di kolom pesan sebelum mengirimnya. Berharap dalam waktu beberapa detik atau menit mendapatkan balasan dari Felix.

Harapan itu nyatanya sia-sia. Sepertinya ada yang tidak beres dengan pemuda itu.

Changbin tahu ia tidak bisa berharap pada waktu untuk memberinya jawaban, karena baginya kini waktu adalah musuh. Maka ia akan memastikan bahwa Felix baik-baik saja dengan mata kepalanya sendiri.

"Changbin," tiba-tiba nenek memanggilnya ketika melihat Changbin bergegas mengambil kunci mobil dari lemari, "mau kemana? Barangmu sudah beres?"

"Sudah, Nek," jawab Changbin asal sembari mengenakan sepatunya, "aku mau ke tempat Felix."

"Lho? Bukankah Felix berangkat malam ini ke Hawaii?"

Perkataan sang nenek menyambarnya bagaikan petir di siang bolong. Seluruh tubuh Changbin seketika membeku, seolah baru saja disiram oleh bergalon-galon air dingin. Ia menatap sang nenek dengan wajah tidak percaya, membuat wanita tua itu mengerutkan kening penuh kekhawatiran ke arahnya.

"Binnie...kau tidak apa-apa, Nak?" lekas sang nenek mendekat untuk memastikan keadaan Changbin, tetapi pemuda itu masih mematung.

"Nek, itu bohong, kan?" Changbin bergumam, suaranya terdengar begitu hampa seolah tidak berasal dari dirinya. Sang nenek yang semakin khawatir bergegas mengusap pipi Changbin.

"Binnie, Felix sendiri yang berpamitan pada nenek tempo hari saat bertemu di jalan. Kenapa dia tidak memberitahumu?"

Changbin tidak lagi mendengar kata-kata sang nenek begitu ia melesat menuju garasi dan memacu mobilnya menuju ke tempat Felix berada.

:::

Tidak ada. Felix _nya_ tidak ada dimana-mana. Jejaknya benar-benar sudah lenyap, menyisakan kehampaan yang semakin menggerogoti relung hati Changbin.

Kamar penginapan yang tadi pagi masih bisa dimasukinya kini terkunci. Changbin menggedor pintu kamar Felix berkali-kali seperti orang gila hingga membuat penghuni penginapan lain terpaksa menghentikannya. Matanya nanar menatap satu persatu orang asing yang bukan Felix sebelum bergegas pergi dari sana menuju tempat terakhir yang ada dalam benaknya. Sementara itu, Changbin terus berusaha menghubungi Felix yang ponselnya tidak aktif.

"Felix! Lee Felix!"

Seruan Changbin membuat penghuni kafe Nankai terkejut, termasuk beberapa pegawainya. Chan bergegas keluar begitu Changbin mulai menerobos ke dalam ruang pegawai tanpa peduli akan keributan yang ditimbulkannya.

"Changbin!"

Mendengar suara Chan, Changbin segera menghampiri pemuda itu sebelum menarik kerahnya. Beberapa pengunjung menjerit sementara para pegawai berusaha menengahi mereka. Namun Changbin tidak berkutik dan terus mengeratkan genggamannya di kerah pakaian Chan, tidak peduli pemuda itu akan tercekik atau tidak.

"Di mana Felix?" nada bicara Changbin yang dingin dan berbahaya membuat pemuda di depannya sedikit bergidik. Namun Changbin sudah terlanjur gelap mata hingga ia tidak memikirkan dampak yang ditimbulkannya pada teman dekatnya itu.

"Dia sudah pergi, Changbin."

_Bugh!_

Tinju Changbin telak mengenai wajah Chan. Jika bukan karena Woojin yang segera menyeretnya menjauh, barangkali pemuda itu akan terus menghajar Chan sampai babak belur. Kesabarannya kali ini benar-benar sudah habis. Changbin benar-benar dikuasai emosi yang membuatnya terus meronta seperti hewan liar yang terluka.

" _You fucker! You didn't tell me he left today for real! Fuck you!_ "

"Seo Changbin!" bentak Woojin, "Jaga mulutmu!"

Changbin masih menggeram marah, tetapi kini siapapun bisa melihat air mata yang tiba-tiba mengalir di pipinya. Pemuda itu tidak berusaha untuk menghapusnya karena, sungguh, semua itu tidak berguna. Hatinya telah tercabik, terlanjur hancur. Changbin tidak akan peduli dengan pandangan orang lain terhadapnya saat dirinya bahkan tak peduli dengan kepingan perasaannya yang berserakan.

" _Fuck you all!_ " Changbin berteriak marah sebelum menerobos kerumunan dan menghilang ditelan senja, menuju ke tempat di mana ia bisa menemukan jejak yang ditinggalkan Felix sebelum pemuda itu memutuskan untuk pergi tanpa kata.

:::

Isakan Changbin sudah mulai mereda. Rasa lelah pun mulai melingkupinya hingga Changbin memutuskan untuk berbaring di atas pasir, bertemu pandang dengan bintang-bintang yang berserakan di langit. Seperti bintik kecoklatan di wajah Felix, yang kini hanya bisa Changbin bayangkan dalam kepala tanpa bisa menyentuhnya.

Ponselnya berdering untuk yang kesekian kalinya hari ini. Changbin melirik sekilas, memastikan identitas penelepon. Jika itu ayah atau ibu atau neneknya (atau bahkan Chan dan Woojin), Changbin tidak akan menjawabnya. Ia tidak butuh belas kasihan orang lain meskipun untuk berdiri saja ia tidak sanggup. Namun yang ada di layar adalah nama Lee Felix. Changbin mengerjap tidak percaya sebelum bergerak untuk duduk, tangannya gemetar saat menggeser layar untuk menjawab panggilan.

" _Changbin hyung..._ "

Belum genap dua puluh empat jam ia berpisah dengan pemuda itu, tetapi Changbin sudah merindukannya. Sangat. Air matanya kembali berderai. Susah payah Changbin berusaha menahan isakan dengan kepalannya, berharap Felix tidak menyadarinya di seberang sana. Namun bagaimanapun juga ia bersembunyi, pemuda itu bisa merasakan kesedihan Changbin. Telinganya menangkap isakan Felix yang lebih pelan, lebih memilukan.

"Kau meninggalkanku," Changbin berusaha mengucapkan kalimat itu meskipun suaranya bergetar hebat, "Kau pergi begitu saja tanpa mengucapkan selamat tinggal, Felix."

" _Maafkan aku...hyung...maaf...,_ " Felix terbata-bata di seberang sana. Changbin menggigit bibir untuk menghentikan tangisannya, tetapi ia tidak bisa.

" _Why did you do this to me_? _Why,_ Felix? _Did I ever hurt you_?"

Isakan Felix terdengar semakin keras.

" _Changbin hyung..._ "

" _Do you ever love me,_ Felix?"

Napas Felix terkesiap di seberang sana sebelum ia berkata lirih, penuh kesedihan. " _I always love you, hyung. I love you from the start._ "

"Tapi kenapa...kau melakukan ini padaku?" Changbin menghapus kasar air mata di pipinya dengan punggung tangan. "Jawab aku, Felix."

" _Aku takut, hyung,_ "rintihan Felix terdengar semakin pilu hingga Changbin harus memejamkan mata untuk menahan rasa sakit yang menghujam dadanya. " _Aku takut...mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Aku tidak bisa, hyung. Aku tidak ingin selamat tinggal darimu._ "

"Felix..."

" _Maaf, hyung. Maaf aku masih egois bahkan di saat kita berpisah. Maaf._ "

Changbin tidak berhasil menemukan kata-kata, terlalu larut dalam kesedihan dan kekecewaan yang menyelimuti. Di seberang sana, Felix pun begitu. Pemuda itu terdengar begitu rapuh hingga membuat Changbin seketika meringkuk, berharap ia ada di sana untuk memeluk Felix. Menit demi menit hanya diisi dengan isak tangis dan rintihan pilu. Serta air mata yang kini telah membasahi pasir di bawahnya, bercampur dengan percikan ombak yang menghempas.

"Felix," Changbin menarik napas dalam, berusaha keras menenangkan diri demi pemuda di seberang sana, "jaga dirimu."

Didengarnya Felix kembali merintih sebelum suara itu memelan, berganti menjadi deru napas sang pemuda yang barangkali menahan tangis.

" _Hatiku...kutinggalkan...bersamamu,_ " pemuda itu berujar terbata-bata. Changbin berusaha mendengarkannya di sela gemuruh jantungnya yang memukul rongga dada. _"Kau boleh menyimpannya...kuharap kau selalu menyimpannya...sampai aku kembali._ "

Changbin tidak menjawab. Ia hanya ingin mendengarkan suara Felix sebelum malam menelan mereka dalam kegelapan.

" _Please wait for me_ ," Felix menarik napas dalam sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya, " _But if you can't.. I guess that's my fault._ "

Pemuda itu memejamkan mata perlahan sebelum kembali membaringkan tubuh di hamparan pasir. Jemarinya menggenggam erat kalung pemberian Felix yang melingkar di lehernya, berharap ia bisa tertidur panjang dan memimpikan tentang masa lalu. Masa di mana ia masih bisa tertawa dengan Felix yang berada di pelukannya.

" _Good night,_ Felix," bisik Changbin sebelum melepaskan ponselnya perlahan hingga terlepas dari telinganya. Sayup-sayup, Changbin bisa mendengar suara Felix yang berbisik untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum benar-benar pergi.

" _Good night,_ Seo Changbin. _I love you._ "

Lalu semuanya hilang.

Meninggalkan Changbin terbujur hampa disaksikan langit malam yang penuh bintang, sendirian.

:::


	25. twenty fifth

**{ Setahun kemudian. }**

.

Bandara Incheon masih seramai biasa, terutama pada hari Minggu. Changbin bisa merasakan tubuhnya terhimpit di antara para pengunjung yang mulai berdesakan untuk mengantri ke ruang tunggu bandara. Penerbangan menuju Sydney masih beberapa jam lagi, tetapi Changbin sengaja datang lebih cepat agar ia bisa beristirahat sejenak tanpa dikejar waktu.

Ransel besar yang semula tersampir di pundaknya dihempaskan begitu saja ke kursi ruang tunggu. Pemuda itu duduk agak merosot sehingga punggung atasnya bisa bersandar penuh di sandaran kursi. Changbin mengeluarkan ponsel, mengecek laman resmi universitas yang akan menjadi almamaternya nanti. Salah satu universitas terbaik di Sydney yang bersedia menampung sarjana yang mendapat titel _cum laude_ dan menjadi satu di antara sedikit lulusan terbaik seantero universitasnya di Seoul.

Oh, ya. Sebentar lagi ia akan melanjutkan studi di Australia.

Changbin patut berbangga sekaligus merasa sedih. Bangga karena ia berhasil menyelesaikan studinya sesuai keinginan ayah dan ibu, bahkan hingga mendapatkan gelar lulusan terbaik. Sedangkan sisi sedihnya adalah ia harus menyerah pada mimpi untuk menjadi musisi dan hanya menjadikan _passion-_ nya tersebut sebagai hobi.

Setidaknya pencapaian Changbin lumayan memuaskan. Ia bisa mengunggah beberapa konten video berisi lagu-lagu ciptaannya yang cukup mendapat perhatian di antara teman-teman di kampus. Changbin tidak ingin terlalu muluk dalam berharap, seperti menjadikan pekerjaan di bidang musik sebagai profesi utamanya. Ia sudah lama menyerah pada mimpi itu. Sekarang Changbin hanya ingin hidup tenang dan bahagia tanpa harus menjalani tekanan lagi.

Cukup kejadian setahun lalu saja yang mengusik hidupnya.

Sebuah keberuntung bagi Changbin karena berhasil melewati fase paska perpisahan itu meskipun dengan susah payah. Ia berusaha keras melarikan diri dari kesedihan dengan fokus belajar. Kedua orangtuanya memberi dukungan penuh dengan semangat dan kasih sayang. Rasanya Changbin tidak sepantasnya menyia-nyiakan pemberian mereka karena apapun yang terjadi, _appa_ dan _eomma_ selalu di sisinya.

Changbin ingin memberi mereka penghargaan dengan menjadi anak yang baik. Dengan begitu mereka pun membebaskan Changbin memilih jalan hidupnya, yaitu dengan memutuskan untuk melanjutkan studi di Sydney.

Dan kenapa Sydney?

Jawabannya sudah jelas. Karena tempat itu merupakan kota di mana Lee Felix lahir dan dibesarkan.

Sampai saat ini bisa dibilang Changbin masih belum bisa melupakan Felix. Namun ia sudah tidak berharap banyak pada pemuda itu. Felix sudah memilih untuk mengejar mimpi dan meninggalkan Changbin tanpa pamit. Rasa sakit yang ditinggalkan Felix barangkali akan sulit untuk hilang. Meskipun demikian, jauh di dalam lubuk hati Changbin berharap kerinduan pada pemuda itu bisa sedikit terobati dengan berada di kota asal sang pemuda. Tidak peduli jika Felix ada di sisinya atau tidak.

Sejak pembicaraan terakhir mereka, Changbin tidak pernah lagi menghubungi Felix. Begitu pula dengan pemuda itu yang tidak pernah menghubungi Changbin. Namun Changbin selalu berusaha mengawasi Felix dari jauh. Ia tidak pernah melewatkan setiap pertandingan Felix saat pemuda itu mengikuti turnamen, baik itu siaran langsung maupun tidak. 

Changbin selalu memperhatikan Felix semampunya, meskipun pemuda itu tidak pernah tahu.

Rasa sakit itu memang masih ada. Namun tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan besarnya kebanggaan yang Changbin rasakan melihat perkembangan Felix yang begitu pesat. Pemuda itu terlihat bahagia seperti yang Changbin bayangkan. Bahagia karena berhasil mencapai mimpi menjadi seorang atlet selancar yang dikenal seluruh dunia.

("Terus kenapa dia hiatus?" 

Kemarin pagi Changbin bertanya pada Chan melalui telepon begitu mendengar berita tentang Felix yang hendak beristirahat dari kegiatannya sebagai atlet dari internet, "Dia nggak cedera, kan?"

Di seberang sana, Chan terkekeh mendengar nada cemas dalam ucapan Changbin.

"Enggak, kok. Dia baik-baik saja," tutur Chan, "tapi sepertinya dia ingin pulang ke Sydney."

Jantung Changbin nyaris melompat keluar dari rongga dada begitu mendengar kabar ini.

" _You kidding, right_?"

" _Nope_ ," Chan terkekeh lagi sebelum berkata, "kuharap kalian segera bertemu lagi. _He missed you a lot_.")

Changbin mendengus pelan begitu teringat akan perkataan Chan tersebut. Kabar tentang Felix memang tidak pernah gagal membuatnya resah. Meskipun mereka tidak saling bertukar kabar, tetapi Chan terkadang muncul sebagai perantara. Mungkin karena ia merasa bersalah atas kejadian di masa lalu. Mungkin juga karena Chan serius dengan ucapannya tentang Changbin yang merupakan salah satu orang yang berarti untuknya, sebagaimana halnya Felix.

Terlalu pusing untuk memikirkan ini semua, Changbin akhirnya memilih untuk memejamkan mata. Setidaknya ia masih punya waktu dua jam sebelum _boarding_.

"Boleh aku duduk di sini?"

Sontak Changbin membuka mata begitu suara itu tertangkap gendang telinganya. Suara berat dan dalam yang begitu familiar lantaran terkadang muncul dalam mimpinya. Suara yang sudah lama sekali tak didengarnya sedekat ini, senyata ini. Suara yang membuat seluruh tubuh Changbin melemas hingga ia harus berpegangan pada lengan kursi tunggu agar tidak merosot ke lantai.

Felix. _Lee Felix._

Dia ada di sini. Di hadapan Changbin.

 _Apa ini mimpi?_ Changbin terus menerus menanyakan diri sendiri. Matanya nanar menatap penampilan Felix yang terlihat berbeda tetapi masih sama seperti yang terakhir kali diingatnya. Berbeda karena rambut pirang itu kini berganti warna menjadi oranye dengan sejumput warna merah. Sama karena bintik-bintik coklat di pipinya masih seperti dulu. Changbin juga masih ingat akan _piercing_ di telinga kiri Felix yang dihiasi anting berbentuk salib. Sekarang anting itu berganti menjadi anting berbentuk _dreamcatcher._ Memunculkan kembali kekaguman Changbin akan keindahan sang pemuda hingga membuat napasnya tercekat begitu saja.

Barangkali karena Changbin masih membisu, Felix melambaikan tangan dengan ragu di depan wajahnya. Ingatan ini membawanya pada memori tentang pertemuan pertama mereka hingga dadanya terasa berdentum menyakitkan. 

Baik dulu maupun sekarang, Felix selalu menjadi yang terlebih dahulu datang dan menyapa. Meminta Changbin untuk membuka pintu hatinya.

Lalu mengapa Changbin masih diam?

Berbagai pikiran berkecamuk dalam benaknya, membuatnya mengalami perang batin yang cukup berat. Felix barangkali memahami sehingga pemuda itu berniat untuk mundur. "Sepertinya nggak boleh, ya? Maaf kalau aku mengganggu." Entah kenapa pemuda itu malah membungkuk sopan padanya hingga membuat Changbin jengah.

"Hei." 

Changbin mencekal sebelah pergelangan tangan Felix tiba-tiba, membuat pemuda itu terkejut. Nada pemuda berambut gelap itu terdengar dingin, begitu pula dengan sorot matanya yang bernaung di balik poni yang menutupi kening, "Sikap macam apa itu? Memangnya aku orang asing?"

Felix terlihat gentar, tetapi pemuda itu tidak menyentakkan genggaman Changbin. Pemuda itu hanya menunduk sebelum perlahan mengambil tempat di sisi Changbin yang tidak terisi ransel.

"Hyung, bukan begitu maksudku..."

" _Then why are you like this_? Nggak terima alasan takut atau apapun karena aku bukan orang yang suka makan orang," gerutu Changbin.

Ucapan Changbin yang meskipun terdengar kesal tetapi lucu entah bagaimana membuat Felix hampir tersenyum geli. Changbin memperhatikan sorot matanya yang berubah lega sebelum tangan Felix yang bebas perlahan menangkup jemari Changbin. Pemuda itu hampir mendesis merasakan telapak tangan Felix yang begitu dingin dan lembab. Entah karena pemuda itu gugup atau memang ada alasan lain yang tidak Changbin ketahui. 

"Kenapa tanganmu dingin?" 

Akhirnya Changbin bertanya lantaran tidak tenang. Meskipun hari ini rasanya ia ingin melampiaskan kekesalan yang terpendam sejak musim panas tahun lalu pada Felix, tetapi perasaan khawatir itu tetap ada. Changbin tidak berusaha menautkan tangan mereka, Felix pun tidak menggenggam tangannya seerat dulu. Masih ada rasa canggung dan keraguan berlapis rasa bersalah yang tergambar di wajah Felix sehingga membuat sikapnya pun terasa kaku.

"Aku...," nada bicara Felix terdengar sedikit gemetar, membuat Changbin agak menyesal karena bersikap keras pada sang pemuda. Ia baru saja hendak membuka mulut ketika Felix tiba-tiba berkata, "Sejak tadi aku cuma bisa menatap hyung dari jauh. Aku gugup untuk menyapa hyung duluan, takut hyung mengabaikanku. Makanya tanganku dingin."

Selama beberapa detik Changbin hanya bisa terdiam mendengar pengakuan Felix yang terlalu jujur. Ternyata pemuda itu tidak pernah berubah. Lee Felix yang ini masihlah sama seperti Lee Felix setahun lalu yang bertemu dengannya di Kujukuri.

"Sejak kapan Lee Felix merasa gugup?" sindir Changbin, membuat kepala Felix otomatis tertunduk dalam.

"Jangan begini, hyung," cicit Felix sembari berusaha menarik tangannya dari genggaman Changbin. 

Sayangnya lelaki yang lebih tua tidak setuju dengan ide Felix. Alih-alih membiarkan Felix menjauh, Changbin justru menyentakkan tubuh Felix ke arahnya. Sehingga ia bisa melingkarkan kedua lengan di pundak Felix, membiarkan kening pemuda itu bersandar di dadanya. Meskipun hal itu membuat Changbin harus berjinjit agar dagunya bisa menyentuh puncak kepala Felix, tetapi tidak masalah.

Changbin akan melindungi Felix yang sedang menangis dari dunia. Tidak ada yang boleh melihat sisi Felix yang ini selain dirinya.

"Hyung," Felix masih terisak dan berusaha bersembunyi di dadanya. Sepertinya cukup kesulitan menahan emosi lantaran Changbin bisa merasakan jemari pemuda itu menggenggam erat bagian depan bajunya. Namun ia tidak peduli. Meskipun Felix mengotori pakaiannya dengan air mata, Changbin rasa ia masih bisa memaafkan. 

Changbin akan selalu memaafkan Felix. Karena sebrengsek apapun seorang Lee Felix di matanya, pemuda itu tidak pernah mengingkari janji.

Namun Changbin tetap harus memastikan hal yang satu ini.

"Berapa lama kau hiatus?" tanya Changbin saat mereka hampir mendekati waktu _boarding_. Entah kebetulan macam apa yang membuat mereka bisa berada dalam penerbangan yang sama. Barangkali ada unsur kesengajaan, tetapi Changbin tidak ingin berpikir terlalu jauh. 

Felix yang sudah lebih tenang menoleh ke arah Changbin sebelum menjawab, "Setahun."

"Hm," Changbin mengangguk. Lantas pemuda itu mencondongkan tubuh ke samping hingga bibirnya sejajar dengan telinga Felix, " _you have a year to make it up for me then._ "

Matanya menangkap rambut halus di tengkuk Felix yang meremang. Terkekeh, Changbin sontak menabrakkan hidungnya ke pipi Felix dengan gestur iseng sebelum beringsut menjauh. Tidak peduli dengan reaksi Felix yang saat itu terlihat begitu kaget hingga kelopak matanya melebar.

"Hyung," rintih Felix, sebelah tangannya refleks memegang pipi yang tadi disentuh oleh hidung Changbin. Namun lelaki yang lebih tua hanya mengedikkan bahu.

" _Welcome back,_ " sebelah sudut bibir Changbin terangkat tanpa mengalihkan tatapan dari pemuda berambut oranye. Lantas ia berkata," _This time, I hope you'll never leave._ "

Perlahan Felix menganggukkan kepala sebelum menautkan jemari mereka dengan wajah malu, membalas tatapan lelaki yang lebih tua dengan sorot lembut yang begitu Changbin rindukan.

" _I won't. I promise._ "

**[ end ]**


	26. cut scene: 17.5

Seperti yang terjadi setiap kali Changbin menginap di kamar penginapan Felix, ia selalu dibiarkan tidur sendirian di ranjang. Sementara Felix tidur di kasur lantai, menguasai sepenuhnya selimut yang harusnya mereka bagi.

 _Harusnya_.

Hanya saja Felix sepertinya tidak bisa tidur tanpa memeluk sesuatu. Changbin perhatikan ia selalu mencuri selimut, membiarkan lelaki yang lebih tua tidur bertelanjang dada.

Sekali waktu Changbin terbangun lagi karena temperatur kamar yang terasa dingin. Kelopak matanya berusaha membuka untuk melihat angka yang tertera di jam dinding. Pukul tiga dini hari, Changbin berkata dalam hati. Tangannya kembali meraba permukaan ranjang.

"Felix," gumam Changbin dengan suara yang amat serak dan mengantuk. Matanya mengintip gundukan di lantai yang tidak bergerak. Felix barangkali tidak mendengar panggilannya.

Changbin berdecak sebelum bergeser menuju pinggiran ranjang. Lengannya terulur ke arah Felix yang berada di balik selimut untuk menahan tubuhnya yang hendak menyeberangi spasi di antara mereka. Ia malas sekali menjejakkan kaki ke lantai kamar. Perlahan tubuh Changbin berhasil meluncur dari ranjang, jatuh tepat di atas tubuh Felix yang terbalut selimut.

"Argh!"

Felix mengerang lantaran terkejut dengan beban ekstra di atas tubuhnya. Changbin tanpa sengaja terguling ke samping dengan bunyi debam pelan saat pemuda pirang itu menyibak selimut dari tubuhnya. Sambil mengusap lengan, ia menatap kesal Changbin yang meringkuk di lantai sambil memegangi kepalanya yang barusan terbentur.

"Sialan. Ganggu orang tidur aja," Felix meninju lengan Changbin asal. Yang diberi pukulan hanya meringis sebelum beringsut mendekat, lengannya menyusup di pinggang Felix.

"Aku kedinginan. Kenapa nggak mau bagi selimut?" protes Changbin lemah. Hidungnya menyentuh tulang selangka Felix, menghidu aroma manis samar yang berasal dari sabun mandi bercampur dengan aroma kulit Felix yang hangat. Aroma yang membuat Changbin tenang.

"Kau udah dapat kasur. Aku dapat selimut. Impas, kan?" gumam Felix, berusaha menjangkau selimutnya dengan satu tangan sementara tangan lain menjadi penopang kepala Changbin. "Meskipun tidur di kasur lebih menguntungkan."

Changbin mendesah, "Siapa suruh tidur di lantai? Aku nggak keberatan berbagi."

"Nggak keberatan juga kalau kutendang waktu tidur?"

"Biar kakimu kuikat saja pakai kakiku."

Felix mendengus mendengar ucapan Changbin. Namun pemuda itu sama sekali tidak menjawab ucapannya. Ia sibuk membenarkan selimut sehingga tubuh mereka berdua bisa tertutupi dengan baik.

" _You look cuddly_ ," Felix berbisik di telinga Changbin hingga membuat pemuda itu sedikit gemetar. Changbin yakin ini bukan karena rasa dingin karena Felix baru saja melingkupi seluruh tubuh lelaki itu dengan anggota geraknya. Rasanya ingin mendorong Felix supaya berhenti memainkan bibir di telinga Changbin karena, sialan, dia merasa kegelian. Namun lelaki itu tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena lengan Felix yang mengukungnya hingga tubuhnya tidak bisa bergerak.

"Berhenti, Lix. Aku geli," tubuh Changbin mengeliat di balik pelukan Felix. Namun pemuda itu hanya terkekeh pelan sebelum mengubur wajahnya di rambut Changbin.

"Mau jadi teddy bear-ku nggak buat seterusnya?" gumam Felix setelah beberapa saat hanya bernapas di rambut lelaki yang lebih tua. Changbin bergumam pelan di dada pemuda itu.

"Jadi kau mau berhenti tidur di lantai mulai besok dan seterusnya?"

Dirasakannya dagu Felix menyentuh puncak kepalanya saat pemuda itu mengangguk. "Supaya kau nggak merengek minta selimut dan mengganggu tidurku terus."

"Makanya selimut yang lain jangan disimpan aja. Pinjemin kek."

"Dan kehilangan kesempatan memelukmu sampai pagi?" Changbin merasakan dengusan Felix di keningnya sebelum bibir pemuda itu menempel di sana, " _you wish._ "

Lantas keduanya terkekeh berbarengan sebelum saling mengeratkan pelukan, membawa satu sama lain dalam lelap yang menghampiri. Melanjutkan kembali mimpi indah yang semula tertunda di balik selimut yang menyembunyikan tubuh mereka.

:::

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> author's note: this extra chapter is the scene after what happened in chapter 17. i think i can't move on too from them haha so here it is, lovey dovey changlix!


	27. cut scene: 18.5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trigger warning: mature scene (again?! i can't believe myself either). this scene happened after chapter 18. i promise this will be the last mature scene in this fic. please consider this warning before you read <3

_you say we're just friends_   
_but friends don't know the way you taste, la la la_   
_'cause you know it's been a long time coming_   
_don't you let me fall_ _*_

Bulan terlihat menggantung rendah di langit ketika Changbin memasang helm dan merebut kunci skuter milik Felix dari tangannya. Kali ini Changbin bersikeras untuk membonceng Felix mengingat suasana hati pemuda itu masih belum begitu baik.

"Nanti kalau nggak konsentrasi bawa kendaraan malah bikin celaka," alasan Changbin. Felix akhirnya menurut dan membiarkan Changbin memakaikan helm padanya sebelum mengambil tempat di bangku penumpang. 

"Jangan ngebut, ya," pinta Felix sebelum melingkarkan lengan di pinggang Changbin. Pemuda itu lantas menyentil punggung tangan Felix main-main mendengar ucapannya.

"Sok ngingetin. Sendirinya kau tukang ngebut," cibir Changbin. Felix balas mencubit pinggang Changbin sebelum memukul pelan punggung pemuda itu, memintanya agar segera bergerak menuju penginapan.

Setelah sampai di penginapan dan memarkirkan skuter, Changbin membiarkan Felix berjalan terlebih dahulu menuju kamar penginapannya. Pemuda itu mengikuti langkah lelaki yang lebih muda dengan sabar, terlihat terlampau tenang untuk seseorang dengan pikiran yang sedang berkecamuk. 

Setiap kali mereka pulang ke kamar penginapan Felix, jantung Changbin selalu saja bergemuruh dalam dada. Namun saat ini gemuruhnya terasa lebih hebat lantaran ini adalah pertama kalinya bagi Changbin menjadi pihak yang menginisiasi. Selama ini Felix yang selalu memulai ajakan, maka tidak heran jika Changbin merasa kikuk. Telapak tangannya terasa lembab sehingga ia harus berkali-kali mengelapnya ke sisi pakaian. 

Sepertinya Felix menyadari kegugupan Changbin hingga pemuda itu pun berusaha untuk mencairkan suasana. Berkali-kali ia membuat lelucon aneh yang hanya ditanggapi dengan dengusan geli oleh lelaki yang lebih tua. Namun setidaknya saat ini Changbin terlihat lebih rileks sehingga ia bisa menarik Felix ke pangkuannya saat memposisikan diri di pinggir ranjang.

"Chan membawakan banyak buah titipan Mum dari Sydney. Kau mau?" tanya Felix sembari menyingkirkan rambut dari kening Changbin, menyisirnya ke belakang dengan jemari. Diperhatikannya tatapan sang pemuda yang berubah menggelap ketika menyusuri wajahnya. Felix menggigit bibir bawah ketika sorot mata mereka bertemu, membuat Changbin tiba-tiba merasakan panas yang menjalari seluruh tubuhnya.

"Nggak usah. Makasih," bisik Changbin, terdengar sedikit kehabisan napas. Felix tersenyum miring sebelum jemarinya kembali menyisir rambut Changbin perlahan ke belakang. Diam-diam pemuda itu memejamkan mata saat ujung jemari Felix memijat pelan kulit kepalanya.

"Hm," didengarnya Felix bergumam sebelum melanjutkan, "aku suka rambutmu."

Kelopak mata Changbin membuka perlahan sebelum bertanya, "Kenapa?"

"Halus," pemuda itu berbisik sembari mendekatkan wajah untuk membenamkan hidung di rambutnya, "wanginya juga...aku suka."

"Maksudmu kau suka merk shampooku?" Changbin bertanya asal. Felix hanya membalas dengan dengusan sebelum menepuk pipi pemuda itu main-main.

"Nggak peduli. Shampooku jauh lebih bagus dan lebih mahal dari punyamu."

"Iya deh," jawab Changbin sembari memutar bola mata. Felix tertawa pelan sebelum kembali sibuk memainkan jemarinya di rambut lelaki yang lebih tua. Helaian gelap itu kelihatannya sedikit lebih panjang dibandingkan saat pertama kali mereka bertemu. Changbin tidak begitu menyadari, tetapi sepertinya Felix memperhatikan dan diam-diam menyukainya. 

"Changbin," Felix berbisik. Nada bicaranya terdengar lebih rendah dari biasanya hingga membuat pemuda itu merinding. Belum sempat Changbin menjawab, tiba-tiba saja jemari Felix menggenggam rambutnya lebih kuat hingga membuat kepalanya tersentak ke belakang. Napas Changbin tercekat seketika. Tidak bisa dipungkiri, kejutan dari Felix membuat tubuh Changbin bergetar penuh antisipasi. 

Lantas bibir pemuda itu bergerak ke leher Changbin, menyesap pelan jakunnya yang terekspos hingga membuat Changbin refleks mencetuskan erangan memalukan. Sialnya, Felix terkekeh mendengarnya.

" _Shit_ , Felix!" Changbin mendesis ketika jemarinya turut menggenggam rambut belakang pemuda itu. Helaian pirang Felix terasa lembut di tangannya. Namun mampirnya jemari Changbin di sana bukan untuk mengusapnya lembut. 

Justru sebaliknya.

"Ah!" Felix terkejut ketika Changbin ikut menjambak rambutnya hingga kepala pemuda itu tersentak ke belakang. Namun Felix hanya tertawa ketika mengetahui dirinya berhasil memancing sisi lain Changbin untuk muncul di saat yang tepat.

" _I like this._ "

"Apanya? Kau suka dijambak begini?" Lelaki yang lebih tua menggertakkan gigi, berusaha menahan keinginan untuk menandai leher Felix dengan bibir dan lidahnya saat itu juga. Tidak. Ia tidak boleh lupa bahwa di lantai bawah sekarang ada Chan yang akan mengawasi mereka sepanjang malam. Changbin harus menahan diri agar tujuannya untuk menemani Felix tidak berujung pada hal lain. 

Sejujurnya ia tidak ingin terkesan seolah memanfaatkan kesedihan Felix dengan berkedok ingin membahagiakan sang pemuda seperti ini. Namun sepertinya Changbin luput menyadari bahwa memang inilah _kebahagiaan_ yang diinginkan Felix.

"Lebih dari jambakan boleh saja, Binnie hyung," bisik Felix tepat di telinga pemuda itu.

Kemudian semuanya terjadi begitu saja. Tangan Changbin di seluruh tubuh Felix, bibir Felix di leher Changbin. Deru napas dan desah permohonan yang terdengar setelahnya diikuti kerisik pakaian yang ditanggalkan dan terjatuh di lantai. Jemari Changbin menemukan Felix di balik pakaiannya, terasa lebih hangat dari sebelumnya hingga membuat Changbin terkekeh pelan. Ia suka saat tubuh Felix bereaksi begitu cepat terhadap sentuhannya, membuat egonya melambung. 

" _You're lucky I'm not into sadistic thing_ ," Changbin bergumam serak di rahang Felix ketika tangannya yang lain menarik lepas seluruh pakaian pemuda itu. Felix mengerang sebelum ikut menarik pakaian Changbin, yang segera dihentikan oleh cekalan tangan Changbin. " _Stop pulling this off_."

" _But I want to see you_ ," rengek Felix, terdengar tidak sabar dan menggemaskan di saat bersamaan hingga Changbin harus menggigit pundak pemuda itu untuk meredam erangannya, " _I want to touch you._ "

"Biar aku saja yang melakukannya, Lixie," bujuk Changbin sembari mengecup pundak sang pemuda yang tadi ia gigit, "Aku ingin mencoba sesuatu."

Bisa didengarnya napas Felix terhenti sejenak sebelum kembali berpacu saat Changbin meluncur turun hingga terduduk di lantai. Susah payah Felix menopang tubuhnya dengan siku yang gemetar demi melihat apa yang hendak dilakukan Changbin. Jemari lelaki itu menahan pinggangnya hingga tubuh Felix tidak bisa bergerak bebas. Bibirnya menyentuh kulit paha Felix sebelum memberi kecupan kecil yang membuat pemuda itu gemetar. 

"Bin-Binnie, _stop_. _No..._ ," Felix terdengar memohon Changbin untuk berhenti. Namun di telinga pemuda itu, hal tersebut justru terdengar seperti permohonan untuk meneruskan aksinya. Maka Changbin pun melingkarkan kedua lengan di paha Felix sebelum menenggelamkan wajahnya di antara kedua kaki Felix.

Erangan yang tercetus dari mulut Felix kali ini terdengar berbedaㅡmungkin seperti campuran antara keterkejutan dan frustrasi serta kenikmatan. Entahlah, Changbin tidak bisa memikirkannya lebih jauh lantaran terlalu berkonsentrasi pada kehangatan Felix di mulutnya. Felix adalah yang pertama bagi Changbin. Lelaki itu berharap semoga ia tidak mengacaukan fantasi Felix dengan kenyataan yang dilakukan oleh seorang amatir seperti dirinya.

" _So good..._ " 

Saat mendengar desahan Felix, Changbin merasakan sesuatu yang tumbuh perlahan dalam dirinya. Keinginan untuk terus membuat Felix seperti ini, melupakan kesedihannya dengan kebahagiaan sementara yang memabukkan. Surga dunia yang hanya bisa Changbin berikan sebelum musim panas berakhir.

" _Don't stopㅡoh God, please don't stop,_ hyung..."

Changbin bergumam dan Felix kembali mengeluarkan erangan yang membuat seluruh rambut di tubuh Changbin meremang. Pemuda itu mempercepat gerakannya sembari berusaha menahan rasa pegal yang mulai muncul di rahangnya. Namun Changbin rasa ia tidak peduli dengan apapun lagi saat ini ketika Felix mulai menggenggam rambutnya lebih erat dan memohon dengan napas terputus.

Ia hanya butuh mendengar namanya terucap dari bibir Felix saat pemuda itu mencapai kenikmatan, dengan seluruh tubuh gemetar dan jemari yang menggenggam tangannya erat. Changbin tidak akan melepaskan, tidak _ingin_ melepaskan, sampai Felix sendiri yang memutuskan untuk pergi.

Meskipun hanya dirinya yang ingin menjadi lebih dari teman bagi Felix, tetapi Changbin tidak akan menuntut lebih. Jika bagi Felix menjadi teman yang seperti ini sudah cukup, maka Changbin pun akan mengabulkan keinginannya.

:::

_[_ ****_*songs by shawn mendes, camila cabello - señorita ]_


	28. within 16

"Mau makan malam di mana?"

Changbin mengecek arloji di tangan kirinya, memastikan bahwa mereka masih punya waktu untuk makan malam sebelum pulang ke kediaman masing-masing. Felix sudah pasti akan uring-uringan kalau kembali ke penginapan dalan keadaan perut lapar. Apalagi ia baru saja menghabiskan energi untuk berselancar selama berjam-jam. Changbin ingin menyelamatkan telinganya dari amukan Felix yang kelaparan. Makanya ia mengusulkan untuk makan terlebih dahulu.

Seperti biasa, Felix akan langsung bereaksi saat mendengar ajakan makan dari Changbin. Alasan pertama, karena pemuda itu memang kelaparan. Yang kedua mungkin karena pemuda itu yakin Changbin akan membayar pesanan mereka tanpa banyak protes. Yang manapun alasannya, Changbin tidak begitu peduli. Sebetulnya ia juga cukup lapar dan ingin ditemani makan. Kalau di rumah nenek, pasti Changbin akan langsung tidur tanpa menyentuh makanan.

"Mau sashimi dong, hyung!"

Kepala Felix menyembul dari balik pintu ruang ganti. Changbin terkekeh melihat penampilan sang pemuda yang masih berantakan sehabis mandi. Rambut pirangnya masih basah dan mencuat kesana kemari setelah dikeringkan asal dengan handuk. Barangkali Felix hanya memakai sehelai pakaian, menilik dari baju ganti yang masih didekap di dada.

"Buruan ganti baju sana," Changbin hanya bisa tertawa kikuk sebelum mengibaskan tangan ke arah Felix, sebuah gestur yang meminta pemuda itu agar segera kembali ke ruang ganti. Felix melemparkan cengiran tanpa dosa ke Changbin sebelum menyelesaikan urusan yang tertunda.

Tidak sampai lima menit kemudian, Felix kembali muncul di hadapan Changbin dengan wajah jumawa. Lelaki yang lebih tua diam-diam memperhatikan sosok Felix yang sedang bercermin di wastafel yang terlihat dari meja yang didudukinya. Jemari pemuda itu lihai merapikan helaian rambut pirang yang masih setengah basah. _Tank top_ biru gelap kebesaran yang ia kenakan terlihat cukup kontras dengan kulitnya. Felix terlihat tampan sekali hingga Changbin harus menampar diri sendiri saat menyadari bahwa dirinya terlalu lama menatap pemuda itu.

Berdehem, ia lantas berpura-pura sibuk dengan ponsel sebelum Felix muncul di hadapannya.

"Ngapain sih? Sibuk aja sama ponselnya," protes Felix sembari menyusup di celah antara tubuh Changbin dan meja kafe. Pemuda itu terpaksa memundurkan kursi saat Felix memutuskan untuk duduk di meja yang berhadapan dengan Changbin. Membuat lelaki yang lebih tua kikuk sendiri dengan posisi mereka saat ini.

"Heh, kenapa duduk di meja?" tegur Changbin sembari menepuk paha Felix iseng. Namun pemuda pirang itu malah tersenyum dan menahan tangan Changbin di pahanya hingga membuat lelaki itu diam-diam menelan ludah gugup.

"Mau liat Changbin hyung mainin ponsel," jawab Felix lugas. Kedua tangannya ditopang di sisi meja saat tubuhnya sedikit dicondongkan untuk mengintip aktivitas Changbin. Menghela napas, lelaki yang lebih tua menyodorkan ponsel ke arah Felix sembari memasang wajah pura-pura jemu.

"Aku cuma menyusun _playlist_ di ponsel. Nih."

"One Ok Rock?"

Kelopak mata Felix mengerjap begitu menyadari salah satu tulisan yang tertera di sana. Changbin pun terdiam. Jantungnya berdebar kencang mengantisipasi ucapan berikutnya yang hendak tercetus dari bibir Felix.

" _Be The Light?_ "

Senyum lembut yang perlahan terukir di bibir Felix membuat napas Changbin tertahan.

" _It's my favorite_ ," bisiknya pelan.

" _It's mine, too_ ," Felix pun mengangguk.

Entah dari mana muncul ide di kepala Changbin, pemuda itu tiba-tiba saja mengeruk saku celana untuk mengeluarkan _earphone_. Setelah memasangkannya pada ponsel, Changbin mengenakan satu bagian di telinga kirinya. Lantas tangannya terulur untuk memakaikan bagian yang lain di telinga kanan Felix.

Pemuda itu tersenyum dan meraih ponsel Changbin sebelum menekan tombol _play_. Membiarkan alunan nada memenuhi indera, memunculkan nostalgia yang berkejaran bersama lirik lagu yang dilantunkan sang vokalis.

Changbin sadar bahwa Felix menatapnya tanpa henti sehingga pemuda itu refleks menundukkan kepala. Agaknya terlalu malu untuk balas menatap Felix saat wajahnya mulai terasa panas dan merona. Namun pemuda pirang itu hanya terkekeh kecil sebelum memainkan jemari di tengkuk Changbin seirama dengan ketukan drum.

" _Anyone can close their eyes, pretend that nothing is wrong~_ "

Changbin merasakan tubuh Felix yang semakin dekat hingga ia harus memejamkan mata ketika bibir Felix menyentuh rambutnya. Seolah pemuda itu tidak peduli akan jantung Changbin yang detaknya tidak beraturan. Namun saat lengannya memeluk kepala Changbin, pemuda itu bisa mendengar jelas detak jantung Felix di telinganya.

Cepat. Sama cepatnya dengan jantung Changbin hingga membuatnya nyaris tidak mempercayai pendengarannya sendiri.

"Felix..."

Gumamannya terhenti begitu Felix menekankan jemarinya di bibir Changbin. Alih-alih menjawab, pemuda itu justru lanjut menyenandungkan lirik lagu tersebut.

" _Open your eyes and look for light~ oh~_ "

Felix masih menyenandungkan bait demi bait lagu tanpa henti, suaranya yang menenangkan memenuhi pendengaran Changbin. Ia belum melepaskan pelukan dan menyandarkan pipi di puncak kepala Changbin sehingga tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan pemuda itu selain balas memeluk pinggangnya. Sesekali Changbin menyandarkan kening di perut Felix, membiarkan kenyamanan melingkupi mereka tanpa sedikitpun keinginan untuk menyentuh sang pemuda lebih jauh.

Felix begitu menghayati lagu yang mereka dengarkan bersama hingga Changbin bisa mendengar napas pemuda itu tercekat saat menyanyikan satu bait yang membuat jantungnya mencelos.

" _You have seen hell and made it back again. How to forget? We can't forget the lives that were lost along the way._ "

Changbin tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain mengusap punggung Felix lembut dan membiarkan pemuda itu menangis diam-diam di rambutnya. Ia harap apapun yang membebani Felix saat ini bisa segera lepas dari pundaknya setelah mendengarkan lagu ini dengan Changbin di pelukannya.

:::

"Lagu tadi...memang selalu kudengar kalau sedang terpuruk."

Mendengar pengakuan jujur Felix, Changbin hanya bisa mengangguk tanpa mengatakan apapun. Saat itu mereka berada di mobil Changbin yang terparkir di depan penginapan. Menunggu malam berlalu sebelum Felix memutuskan untuk turun dan masuk ke kamarnya. Mata pemuda itu agak bengkak, tetapi Changbin tetap berpikir kalau Felix masih terlihat tampan. Sepertinya ia perlu menampar diri sendiri lebih sering agar tidak berpikiran yang aneh-aneh tentang Felix.

"Kupikir kau nggak bisa nyanyi. Ternyata lumayan juga," Changbin mengedikkan bahu sok cuek. Pengakuan itu sepertinya membuat Felix senang hingga pemuda itu sengaja mendekatkan wajah ke arah Changbin untuk menggoda, "apaan, sih?!" gerutunya sambil menjauhkan wajah.

Felix melemparkan cengiran sebelum berkata, "Kau suka?"

"Siapa bilang?! Aku cuma bilang lumayan," Changbin pura-pura hendak menyentil kening Felix. Membuat pemuda itu bergegas melindungi keningnya dari serangan jari Changbin.

"Tapi aku emang bisa apa aja! Nyanyi, nge-rap, _beatboxingㅡ_ " Felix terus menyerocos hingga Changbin harus menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangan agar tidak berisik.

"Nggak usah sombong. Aku juga bisa nyanyi, nge-rap, main gitar, main piano, dan bikin lagu," Changbin balas membanggakan diri. Hanya saja reaksi Felix yang diluar dugaan membuat Changbin jadi agak salah tingkah sehingga ia segera melepaskan tangan dari bibir Felix. Pemuda itu masih belum berhenti menatapnya lekat-lekat hingga Changbin kali ini bergegas menutup mata Felix dengan tangannya.

"Sana masuk. Sudah larut," pinta Changbin. Namun Felix justru meraih tangan lelaki yang lebih tua dan menggenggamnya dengan dua tangan, membuat Changbin semakin kikuk.

"Kenapa lagi, Lix? Jangan tatap aku seperti itu..."

Felix hanya terkekeh mendengar gerutuan Changbin. Pemuda itu lantas membawa kelingking mereka bertautan hingga membuat Changbin menatap Felix dengan was-was. Menunggu kejutan apapun yang hendak diucapkan si pemuda pirang.

"Hyung, kapan-kapan...aku mau dengar lagu ciptaanmu, ya? Aku yakin lagu ciptaanmu bakalan bagus."

Changbin menelan ludah.

"Kalau saat itu tiba, aku pasti bakal mendengarnya terus setiap kali aku terpuruk," Felix tersenyum sembari menatap jemari Changbin yang bertaut dengan miliknya, "karena mulai sekarang, kurasa cuma Changbin hyung yang bisa membuatku merasa lebih baik."

Changbin hanya bisa terdiam, kehilangan kata-kata. Felix terus membuat Changbin merasakan kembang api dalam dadanya. Pemuda itu sepertinya benar-benar tidak peduli dengan jantung Changbin yang bisa meledak sewaktu-waktu karena ucapannya tersebut.

(Anehnya, Changbin tidak pernah keberatan dengan apapun yang diperbuat Felix padanya.)

"Ehm. Jadi," Changbin berdeham, berusaha terlihat tenang meskipun saat ini jantungnya begitu berisik di balik rongga dada, "kau tidak keberatan mendengar laguku suatu hari nanti? Meskipun lagunya bisa saja jelek?"

Felix hanya tertawa sebelum menangkup wajah Changbin dengan kedua tangan.

"Apapun yang Changbin hyung berikan untukku, aku menyukainya."

Lagi-lagi Changbin tidak berkutik mendengar ucapan Felix. Diamnya Changbin dimanfaatkan pemuda itu untuk mengaitkan kelingking mereka lagi untuk menyegel janji.

"Benar, ya? Jangan lupa janjimu ini," Felix menggoyangkan jemari mereka iseng. Lantas pemuda itu menghela napas sebelum mengangguk menyetujui.

"Oke, janji."

Meskipun senyum lebar yang terukir di wajah Felix membuat jantung Changbin kembali berulah, tetapi tidak apa-apa. Asalkan binar di mata Felix tetap di sana, Changbin tidak keberatan jika jantungnya harus pecah berkeping-keping sekalipun.

Karena Changbin hanya ingin menjadi satu-satunya orang yang bisa membuat Felix bahagia, meskipun hanya untuk sementara.

:::

_[_ _credit song: one ok rock - be the light ]_


	29. epilogue: when you love someone

Genap sebulan berlalu sejak Changbin pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di Australia untuk menetap sementara waktu. Sepertinya Changbin sudah mulai bisa beradaptasi meskipun sulit. Ada banyak hal yang harus dipelajari, seperti perbedaan budaya, perbedaan cuaca. Juga tentang Felix yang kembali muncul dalam hidupnya.

Tembok tak kasat mata yang masih berdiri di antara mereka memang tidak terelakkan. Tidak bisa dipungkiri, masih ada sedikit sisa kekecewaan yang lekang dalam perasaan Changbin setelah Felix meninggalkannya. Barangkali pemuda itu tahu sehingga ia pun memberi Changbin ruang. Felix tidak memaksakan diri untuk masuk dalam kehidupannya sebelum diizinkan. Pun interaksi yang terjalin di antara mereka terasa berbeda dibandingkan dulu.

Namun bukan berarti perasaan Changbin terhadap Felix mulai menghilang. Tidak. Sedikitpun Changbin tidak pernah berhenti menyayangi Felix.

Hanya saja kesedihan dalam sorot mata Felix begitu kentara setiap kali mereka bertatap muka hingga Changbin merasa amat bersalah terhadapnya.

Changbin tahu Felix terbiasa dengan rasa sepi dan kesendirian. Pemuda itu terbiasa memendam kesedihannya dalam-dalam dan menutupinya dengan senyum lebar serta sikapnya yang serampangan. Hanya Changbin yang ia punya ketika yang lain meninggalkannya.

Barangkali sudah saatnya bagi Changbin untuk membuka hati kembali dan membiarkan pemuda itu kembali memasuki kehidupannya. Karena bagi Felix, sepertinya hanya Changbin rumah yang ia punya. Rumah tempatnya berpulang.

Maka itulah yang akan ia katakan saat makan siang bersama Felix di salah satu sudut pusat kota Sydney.

"Ayo tinggal bersama."

Meskipun jantungnya bergemuruh, Changbin berusaha bersikap biasa saat mengatakan hal itu pada Felix. Tangan pemuda itu masih sibuk memotong burger super besar yang ada di hadapannya. Namun suara pisau yang terjatuh ke piring dan Felix yang tiba-tiba bangkit untuk bergegas menuju toilet membuat Changbin terhenyak. Butuh waktu lima menit penuh bagi lelaki itu untuk menyadari bahwa Felix tidak kunjung keluar dari toilet hingga ia bergegas menyusul sang pemuda.

"Lix?"

Changbin mengetuk satu-satunya stal yang tertutup. Awalnya ia sama sekali tidak mendengar suara apapun dari balik pintu, sampai rintihan samar dan suara ingus yang disusut tertangkap indera pendengarannya. Beberapa detik Changbin menunggu dalam keheningan sebelum ia memutuskan untuk kembali mengetuk.

"Felix. Apa yang terjadi?"

Changbin mendengar suara _flush_ toilet sebelum pintu stal tersebut terbuka. Hal pertama yang tertangkap oleh matanya adalah rambut oranye kemerahan Felix yang pangkalnya mulai terlihat gelap.

"Aku sakit perut," suara Felix terdengar sangat serak hingga Changbin harus menarik pemuda itu ke sudut ruangan untuk memastikan kondisinya. Jemarinya berusaha mengangkat dagu Felix, tetapi pemuda itu menahannya sekuat tenaga. Changbin refleks menghela napas sebelum mengacak rambut Felix dengan lembut, berusaha menenangkannya.

"Ada apa? Apa perkataanku tadi membuatmu sedih?" gumam Changbin. Barangkali ia memang terlalu gegabah mengambil kesimpulan bahwa Felix akan senang tinggal bersamanya. Setahun itu tidak sebentar. Felix yang sekarang mungkin tidak lagi sama seperti yang dulu, yang menyetujui apapun ajakan Changbin asalkan mereka bisa selalu bersama.

Kepala pemuda itu menggeleng pelan, memunculkan kelegaan dalam diri Changbin. Namun jemari Felix yang terangkat untuk mengusap mata membuat Changbin kembali khawatir. Pada akhirnya ia harus menunduk untuk mengintip wajah Felix, yang membuat lelaki yang lebih muda refleks menamparnya agar menjauh.

" _Ouch_!" erang Changbin sambil memegangi hidungnya. Felix ternyata masih saja brutal seperti dulu, tetapi Changbin tidak keberatan. Hidungnya cuma sakit sedikit.

"Makanya jangan lihat!" gerutu Felix.

"Jangan buat aku khawatir juga, dong. Kalau aku memang membuatmu sedih katakan saja. Aku bisa menarik lagi kata-kataku tadi," balas Changbin. Sebelah jemarinya mengusap pelan pundak Felix dengan gestur menenangkan, "Kalau kau tidak mau tinggal bersama juga tidak apa-apa."

Lantas Felix mendongak sembari menatapnya dengan sorot tajam, membuat Changbin mundur selangkah saking kagetnya melihat wajah Felix. Ia tidak tahu harus tertawa atau justru trenyuh melihat betapa kacaunya ekspresi pemuda itu setelah menangis.

"Siapa bilang aku nggak mau?! Jangan seenaknya menyimpulkan sendiri, hyung!" bentaknya. Changbin kembali menghela napas sebelum menangkup kedua pipi Felix dengan telapak tangannya.

"Lee Felix. Lee Yongbok. Yongbokie. Dengarkan aku."

Changbin berusaha menahan seringaian begitu melihat kelopak mata Felix yang membulat kaget saat Changbin memanggilnya dengan nama Korea pemuda itu. Dikiranya Changbin tidak tahu, ya? Felix salah besar jika mengira Changbin tidak tahu apapun tentang dirinya.

"Aku sudah memikirkan ingin mengajakmu tinggal bersama sejak pertama kali datang ke sini," tuturnya tanpa sedikitpun mengalihkan tatapan dari Felix, "Butuh satu bulan bagiku untuk mempersiapkan diri. Jadi jangan pikir aku tidak mau bersamamu setelah apa yang terjadi pada kita tempo hari."

Felix masih terdiam. Tatapannya masih lurus terarah pada netra Changbin yang penuh harap. Berusaha menemukan kilasan keraguan atau ekspresi apapun yang terlihat dalam sorot mata Felix. Namun yang ia dapati hanyalah netra coklat yang balas menatapnya dengan harapan yang sama hingga membuat hati Changbin penuh dengan perasaan yang membuncah.

"Aku menunggu...," Felix terlihat seolah hendak menangis lagi sehingga Changbin harus menangkup pipinya lebih erat, membuat wajahnya semakin lucu. Tawa pelan yang tercetus dari bibir Changbin nyatanya berhasil membuat Felix tersenyum geli. Pemuda itu memukul pelan lengan Changbin, "Hyung! Aku belum selesai bicara."

"Jangan menangis makanya. Selesaikan kalimatmu," ujar Changbin yang ikut tersenyum seperti Felix.

"Aku menunggumu...menerimaku kembali. Aku nggak akan pergi lagi. Aku akan mengikutimu kemanapun hyung pergi."

Felix meraih jemari Changbin perlahan sebelum membawanya ke dalam genggaman.

"Kau yakin?" goda Changbin, "bukannya nanti setelah hiatus kau akan kembali berselancar?"

Sejenak pemuda itu tertegun mendengar ucapan Changbin. Wajahnya sedikit tertekuk lantaran memikirkan kemungkinan yang akan terjadi di masa depan. Mengetahui hal ini, Changbin serta merta mendekatkan wajah sebelum mengecup hidung Felix.

" _Na'ah. Nevermind_ ," Changbin menyeringai, " _I still wait for you anyway_."

:::

Setelah kepindahan Felix ke apartemen Changbin, suasana di antara mereka pun mulai berubah perlahan. Felix memang masih terlihat ragu, seolah merasa khawatir bahwa Changbin akan menolak afeksi yang diberikan pemuda itu setiap kali mereka bersama. Namun Changbin selalu berusaha memperlihatkan keinginannya untuk selalu berada di dekat Felix.

Barangkali karena sudah cukup lama berpisah, keduanya tidak menunggu lebih lama untuk saling melepas rindu. Memecah keheningan malam dengan bisikan penuh permohonan dan ungkapan cinta. Hingga tak ada lagi yang bisa terucap di bibir Felix selain Changbin, Changbin, dan Changbin. Dinding kamar apartemen menjadi saksi bisu kembalinya Felix ke pelukan Changbin, yang menolak untuk melepaskan bahkan hingga pagi menjelang.

Lelaki yang lebih tua terbangun lebih dahulu lantaran sinar matahari yang menyorot wajahnya dari balik tirai jendela yang tersibak. Mengerjapkan mata, perlahan ia melonggarkan pelukan hingga Felix otomatis bergerak untuk memunggungi Changbin.

Mulanya ia tidak menyadari apapun. Namun begitu melihat bekas luka memanjang di punggung Felix, kelopak mata Changbin melebar kaget. Jemarinya menyentuh pelan bekas luka itu agar Felix tidak terbangun.

"Ung?"

Changbin mengerjap saat menyadari bahwa usahanya sia-sia. Felix tetap saja terbangun. Wajahnya yang mengintip dari balik bahu menatap Changbin dengan bingung. Lelaki yang lebih tua lantas tersenyum sebelum menyusuri bekas luka di punggung Felix dengan jemarinya. Membuat pemuda berambut oranye itu sedikit gemetar.

"Terakhir kali kuingat, punggungmu tidak punya bekas luka," gumam Changbin. Nada bicaranya santai, berusaha terdengar tidak terganggu oleh fakta bahwa Felix masih saja ceroboh hingga hampir membahayakan dirinya sendiri. Padahal dalam hati ia ingin sekali merutuk apapunㅡatau siapapunㅡyang telah melukai Felix tanpa sepengetahuannya.

Perlahan Felix berbalik hingga mereka bisa berbaring berhadapan. Pemuda itu meraih jemari Changbin sebelum membawanya melingkari pinggang, sebuah isyarat bahwa Felix ingin dipeluk. Changbin pun mengabulkan.

"Tergores batu karang waktu berselancar di Hawaii."

Jemari Changbin kembali meluncur di bekas luka Felix, membuat pemuda itu mendesah pelan di leher Changbin.

"Selalu saja ceroboh," gumam Changbin sebelum mengubur wajah di rambut Felix yang sewarna wortel, "Kalau nggak ada aku, siapa yang akan menjagamu selain dirimu sendiri?"

Felix menjawabnya dengan gumaman malas sebelum menyembunyikan wajah di ceruk leher Changbin. Agaknya pemuda itu masih ingin kembali tidur. Namun pertanyaan tak terjawab di kepala Changbin tiba-tiba saja bertambah banyak, berusaha mendesak keluar hingga membuat kepalanya hampir meledak.

Ada satu hal yang sejak beberapa saat lalu ingin Changbin tanyakan pada Felix. Ia tahu hal ini hanya akan memancing argumen, hingga ia berusaha mengubur keingintahuannya dalam-dalam demi mempertahankan suasana damai di antara mereka. Namun kali ini pertanyaan itu mendesak untuk ditanyakan hingga Changbin tidak punya pilihan selain menjatuhkan bom di antara mereka.

"Apa ada orang lain yang menjagamu selama kita berpisah dulu?"

Changbin menelan ludah ketika merasakan tubuh Felix membeku dalam peluknya. Didengarnya pemuda itu mendesah sebelum berusaha menjauhkan diri, tetapi Changbin mengeratkan pelukan.

"Hyung," Felix merintih pelan sembari berusaha terus mendorong Changbin. Namun kekeraskepalaan Changbin membuat Felix akhirnya menyerah. Pemuda itu hanya memukul pelan pundaknya sebelum melingkarkan lengan di leher Changbin.

"Aku yang memohon padamu untuk menungguku. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa memikirkan orang lain saat kau masih memenuhi pikiranku? Kau pikir perasaanku padamu sedangkal itu?"

"Lixie...jangan menangis," Changbin bisa merasakan napas Felix yang tersendat hingga membuat pemuda itu dilanda kepanikan. Telapak tangannya mengusap cepat punggung Felix untuk menenangkannya, membuat pemuda itu semakin mengeratkan pelukan di leher Changbin.

"Aku nggak nangis!" gerutu pemuda itu. Namun isakan pelan yang terdengar di sela tarikan napas membuat Changbin terkekeh lega.

"Aku memang suka berbuat sesuka hati. Tapi aku nggak pernah mengingkari janji. Aku nggak pernah mencintai orang lain sampai seperti ini, Changbin hyung."

Hatinya menghangat mendengar pengakuan jujur Felix hingga membuatnya tidak sabar untuk mengecup bibir pemuda itu berkali-kali. Namun Felix segera menahan bibirnya dengan telapak tangan sehingga membuat kening Changbin berkerut bingung.

"Aku belum selesai ngomong," protes Felix, tatapannya menyorot tajam meskipun matanya berkaca-kaca. Changbin terkekeh sebelum mengangguk, mempersilakan Felix untuk bicara.

"Kau tahu, hyung? Setiap kali aku membutuhkanmu, aku nggak bisa melakukan apapun selain membayangkanmu ada di depanku. Membayangkanmu menyentuhku seperti terakhir kalinya kita bersama. Rasanya menyakitkan, hyung. Menyedihkan, _jerking off_ sambil menangis. Tapi memang itulah yang pantas kudapatkan karena meninggalkanmu."

Pengakuan Felix seharusnya terdengar menggelikan di telinga Changbin karena pemuda itu sama sekali tidak menyaring kata-kata yang terucap dari mulutnya. Namun yang Changbin rasakan justru jantungnya yang terasa ditusuk berkali-kali hingga ia harus mengecup Felix untuk meminta maaf.

"Aku pun seperti itu, Lixie. Aku hanya bisa belajar sampai kepalaku berasap. Demi mengalihkan pikiran darimu. Tapi tetap saja...kau selalu muncul dalam mimpiku. Dan aku takut tertidur karena itu," aku Changbin. Felix menggigit bibirnya, kesedihan terlihat begitu nyata dalam tatapannya. Namun Changbin tersenyum sebelum mengelus wajah Felix lembut untuk menenangkannya.

"Jangan khawatir. Aku baik-baik saja sekarang," tuturnya. Felix menatap mata Changbin dalam-dalam seolah berusaha mencari kebohongan dalam perkataannya. Lantas ia mendesah sebelum mengelus pipi Changbin lembut.

"Aku sayang Changbin hyung," Felix mengerucutkan bibirnya, membuat Changbin terkekeh geli sebelum mengecupnya iseng.

"Aku juga sayang padamu, Lee Felix."

Mengangguk, Felix lantas bergerak untuk melingkarkan keseluruhan anggota geraknya ke tubuh Changbin. Lelaki yang lebih tua hanya tertawa dan membiarkan Felix berbaring di atasnya sebelum menutupi tubuh mereka dengan selimut. Mungkin berbaring bersama Felix sekitar satu atau dua jam lagi tak akan menyakiti siapa-siapa.

Lagipula, sekarang mereka akhirnya punya seluruh waktu di dunia ini. Tidak akan ada lagi perpisahan yang membayangi mereka. Karena mulai saat itu, Felix telah memutuskan untuk tetap berada di sisi Changbin selama yang ia inginkan.

:::


	30. epilogue: tell me that love is enough

"Mum ngajak kita makan siang bareng hari Minggu depan."

Saat itu Changbin sedang menemani Felix di pinggir Long Beach untuk berselancar seperti biasa. Changbin yang sedang menyeruput minuman tiba-tiba tersedak mendengar ucapan Felix. Pasalnya ia sama sekali tidak pernah memikirkan kemungkinan itu, mengingat Felix akhir-akhir ini sibuk menjadi pelatih klub selancar anak-anak. Rasanya tempo hari Felix bilang ia tidak sempat berkomunikasi dengan siapapun lantaran jadwalnya yang padat. Ditambah lagi dengan tempat tinggal mereka yang jauh dari kediaman ibu Felix sehingga pemuda itu tidak sempat mengunjungi sang ibu akhir-akhir ini.

"Kok bisa? Ketemu dimana? Atau kau dikirimi pesan oleh ibumu?" tanya Changbin sambil menepuk dada. Felix menghembuskan napas kesal sembari menyingkirkan rambut basah yang menempel di kening.

"Ibuku di sana," Felix mengedikkan dagu ke arah sekelompok wanita yang sedang sibuk bercengkerama sembari merangkul anak-anak mereka yang berisik.

"Apa?!"

Felix hanya menoleh sekilas untuk melihat wajah terkejut Changbin. Namun sepertinya pikiran pemuda itu sedang terdistraksi oleh hal lain sehingga tidak begitu menyadari akan tatapan horor yang dilemparkan Changbin ke arah para ibu itu.

"Lix, aku...bagaimana ini? Aku belum siap bertemu ibumu," Changbin panik sendiri hingga ia nyaris kabur dari sana jika tidak memperhatikan raut wajah Felix yang menggelap. "Lix? Kau nggak apa-apa?"

Pemuda itu lantas berdecak sebelum mengerucutkan bibir. "Nggak apa-apa, hyung. Mum bilang dia buru-buru mau pulang karena Mingrui ada les privat."

"Mingrui?"

" _My half-brother_."

Changbin mengerjap, berusaha untuk mencerna setiap informasi baru yang ia dapatkan ini. Memang benar, Felix bilang orangtuanya sudah bercerai. Namun pemuda itu tidak pernah bercerita tentang saudara yang ia miliki. Meskipun Felix terlihat lebih dekat dengan ibunya ketimbang ayahnya, tetapi pemuda itu tidak pernah menyinggung soal saudara seibunya.

Changbin merasa Felix butuh distraksi sehingga ia pun menawarkan alternatif untuk pergi dari sana.

"Mau makan es krim? Aku yang traktir," bujuk Changbin. Namun Felix hanya mengangguk setengah hati sebelum bangkit dan menarik Changbin berdiri bersamanya.

"Habis itu kita pulang ya, hyung. Aku mau istirahat."

Changbin mengangguk dan membiarkan Felix menarik lengannya. Diam-diam Changbin menoleh dari balik pundak ke arah di mana ibu Felix berada. Dan ia terkejut saat mendapati seorang wanita menatap ke arah mereka cukup lama hingga sosok mereka menghilang di area parkir.

:::

Cukup sulit bagi Changbin untuk mengorek informasi tentang ibu Felix serta adiknya yang bernama Mingrui itu. Nama adiknya terdengar tidak seperti nama Korea maupun Inggris. Justru lebih terdengar seperti nama Cina sehingga Changbin mulai berpikir bahwa ibu Felix mungkin menikah dengan pria keturunan Cina. Lantaran Felix bungkam atas pertanyaan Changbin, pemuda itu pun memutuskan untuk bertanya pada sumber lain yang terpercaya.

"Kenapa tanya padaku? Tanya langsung ke Felix lah," ujar Chan suatu hari saat Changbin menghubunginya via Skype. Sekarang pemuda itu sedang berada di Tokyo untuk melanjutkan pendidikannya. Dia benar-benar sudah berhenti dari dunia olahraga selancar dan memilih jalan lain sebagai pebisnis. Makanya ia memutuskan untuk kembali kuliah.

"Justru itu masalahnya. Felix sulit sekali ditanya masalah ini. Sepertinya dia nggak suka dengan adiknya."

"Memang," Chan mengangguk, "Kelahiran Mingrui-lah yang membuat Felix pindah ke rumahku."

Changbin terhenyak mendengar ucapan Chan, "Hah? Yang benar saja."

"Serius. Saat ulang tahun Felix yang ke-17, dia pindah ke rumahku. Padahal setelah perceraian orangtuanya, dia senang-senang saja tinggal dengan ibunya. Setelah bibi menikah dan hamil Mingrui, Felix jadi agak berbeda," tutur Chan.

"Jadi...Felix pindah karena tidak nyaman dengan keluarga barunya? Begitu?" tebak Changbin. Di layar komputernya, Chan terlihat mengedikkan bahu.

"Entahlah. Kurasa begitu. Felix hanya menginginkan kasih sayang bibi untuk dirinya sendiri. Dia kan memang seposesif itu."

 _Posesif_ , Changbin ingin tertawa miris mendengarnya.

"Saat Felix SMA, emosinya masih belum terkendali. Kau tahu kan bagaimana Felix? Sebelum terlanjur sakit, dia memilih untuk pergi," Chan berujar. Changbin hanya bisa mendengarkan tanpa bicara.

"Felix pernah bilang dulu bahwa ia takut kalau suatu hari ibunya akan memilih Mingrui dibanding dirinya. Dia takut mengetahui kalau ternyata cinta ibunya akan berkurang untuknya karena ada Mingrui. Itulah yang membuat Felix pergi, karena dia bilang tidak mau merasakan sakitnya dicampakkan ibu sendiri."

"Tipikal Felix," lirih Changbin sembari memijat keningnya lelah.

"Sampai sekarang mungkin ia masih berpikir seperti itu. Padahal ibunya sama sekali tidak setega itu. Ibunya sangat baik. Selalu mempedulikan anaknya meskipun Felix kadang membuatnya sedih dengan sikapnya."

Selama beberapa menit, mereka jatuh dalam keheningan lantaran sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Kemudian Chan tiba-tiba memanggil namanya hingga perhatian Changbin pun kembali pada layar komputer.

"Aku tidak bermaksud menggurui dan ikut campur, tapi kuharap kau bisa membantu Felix untuk sedikit berdamai dengan ibu dan adiknya," ujar Chan, terdengar agak sendu.

"Dulu Mingrui sering menghubungiku dan bertanya tentang keadaan Felix tanpa sepengetahuannya. Aku kasihan pada anak itu. Bahkan sampai sekarang ia masih bertanya padaku, meskipun kubilang Felix sudah kembali ke Sydney."

Changbin menghela napas sebelum mengangguk, "Akan kucoba."

Pemuda itu tersenyum kecil, yang dibalas Chan dengan senyum serupa.

"Jangan khawatir. Kurasa kau akan berhasil. Karena cuma Seo Changbin yang bisa menaklukkan Lee Felix," Chan mengedipkan sebelah mata iseng. Changbin berpura-pura hendak muntah sebelum bergegas mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Setelah komunikasi mereka terputus, Changbin mulai merenungkan kembali kata-kata Chan perihal kondisi keluarga Felix saat ini.

Sudah diputuskan, Changbin akan membantu Felix berdamai kembali dengan keluarganya demi kebahagiaan mereka semua. Karena ia yakin, jauh di lubuk hatinya Felix sangat menyayangi keluarganya, termasuk sang adik yang ternyata diam-diam terus memperhatikan kakaknya dari jauh.

:::

Perjalanan menuju kediaman ibu Felix terasa cukup panjang. Mungkin karena sepanjang jalan Felix hanya diam dan menatap lurus ke depan sembari menyetir. Changbin jadi mengurungkan niat untuk mencairkan suasana lantaran melihat sikap Felix yang sekaku itu. Salah bicara, Felix bisa memarahinya hingga berujung pada pembatalan sepihak acara makan siang ini. Maka daripada salah langkah, Changbin memilih untuk tidak mengatakan apapun.

Setelah memarkirkan mobil di pinggir jalan tepat di depan rumah keluarga Felix, Changbin mengekori pemuda itu menuju pintu depan. Mereka disambut oleh ibu Felix, seorang wanita usia 40-an tahun berambut coklat gelap sepunggung dengan senyum secerah mentari. Changbin sadar bahwa Felix dan ibunya memiliki banyak kemiripan, termasuk netra coklat yang berbinar itu. Tatapan teduh dan keibuan wanita itu mengingatkan Changbin akan ibunya ketika menyambutnya di pintu dapur setiap kali pulang sekolah dulu.

"Mum, ini Changbin yang kuceritakan dulu. Dia sekarang melanjutkan kuliah di sini sampai dua tahun ke depan," Felix memperkenalkan Changbin pada ibunya, "Changbin hyung, ini ibuku."

Changbin membungkuk hormat sebelum menjabat tangan ibu Felix, "Seo Changbin. Terima kasih atas undangan makan siangnya, Nyonya."

"Harusnya aku yang berterima kasih karena kalian mau datang ke sini, Changbin," balas ibu Felix yang kini menggenggam tangan Changbin lembut, "Ayo, langsung ke meja makan saja. Mingrui sepertinya sudah selesai menata meja."

Changbin memperhatikan perubahan ekspresi Felix saat sang ibu menyinggung perihal Mingrui. Sepertinya ibu Felix juga menyadari hal itu hingga wanita itu refleks memeluk anaknya dari samping erat-erat. Changbin memutuskan untuk tidak berbicara dan mengikuti Felix serta ibunya menuju meja makan yang tertata rapi dan penuh dengan hidangan santap siang yang menggugah selera.

"Felix _ge_!"

Changbin sedikit terkejut begitu melihat sosok Mingrui untuk pertama kalinya. Meskipun mereka berbeda ayah, tetapi wajah Mingrui bisa dibilang mirip sekali dengan Felix. Mereka terlihat seperti pinang dibelah dua. Changbin hanya mengerjapkan mata ketika Mingrui berlari menubruk Felix dan memberinya pelukan erat yang sama sekali tidak dibalas oleh Felix.

"Sudah kubilang panggil aku _hyung_ ," Felix berbicara dibalik giginya yang bergemeletuk. Changbin menyenggol Felix, mengisyaratkan agar pemuda itu berhenti bersikap seperti itu di depan ibunya.

"Aku kangen _gege_. Kemarin mau nyamperin _gege_ di pantai tapi kata Mum kamu lagi sibuk," Mingrui yang hanya setinggi perut Felix terlihat begitu bahagia saat memeluk sang kakak. Membuat jantung Changbin mencelos ketika mengetahui betapa besarnya rasa sayang Mingrui pada Felix. Terlalu lama memperhatikan membuat Changbin tidak menyadari tatapan Mingrui yang beralih padanya.

"Sana beri salam pada Changbin hyung," gerutu Felix, berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan Mingrui. Changbin sampai harus memukul tangan Felix pelan agar ia berhenti bersikap seperti itu pada adiknya.

"Halo, Changbin hyung," Mingrui membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat, membuat Changbin terkejut, "Kenalkan, aku Gou Mingrui. Adiknya Felix _ge._ "

" _Hyung_ ," sambar Felix.

"Nggak mau panggil hyung. Aku maunya panggil _gege_ ," Mingrui mengerucutkan bibir persis seperti Felix. Membuat Changbin gemas dan refleks memeluk bocah lelaki itu.

"Mingrui pintar sekali. Hyung suka, deh," puji Changbin sambil mengacak rambut Mingrui. Netra anak itu langsung berbinar menatap Changbin sebelum bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum lebar, terlihat amat senang karena dipuji. Sementara Felix terlihat agak kaget ketika Changbin bersikap kelewat akrab dengan Mingrui. Barangkali Felix kehabisan kata-kata hingga ia memutuskan untuk pasrah dituntun ke meja makan oleh sang ibu.

"Makanlah yang banyak, Changbin. Anggap saja rumah sendiri," wanita itu menyodorkan masakan buatannya ke arah Changbin. Tentu saja lelaki berambut gelap itu tidak menolak. Masakan ibu Felix tidak kalah lezat dengan masakan ibunya sendiri, membuat Changbin merindukan rumah. Namun di sini pun suasananya terasa nyaman sehingga Changbin pun kerasan berada di kediaman keluarga Felix.

Seusai makan siang, ibu Felix mengajak mereka untuk duduk sebentar di ruang keluarga. Mingrui yang saat itu kebetulan memiliki pekerjaan rumah meminta bantuan pada Felix untuk mengerjakan soal matematika. Reaksi Felix tentu saja langsung menolak keras untuk membantunya hingga Mingrui terlihat hampir menangis. Changbin memutuskan untuk menengahi dua bersaudara itu dan membantu Mingrui mengerjakan soal. Sementara Felix ditarik ibunya ke kamar di lantai dua untuk bicara empat mata.

"Sini, sini. Mana soal yang nggak bisa kamu kerjakan?"

Changbin merangkul bocah lelaki itu sebelum mendudukkannya di pangkuan. Ia memang tidak pernah berpengalaman memiliki saudara, tetapi Changbin lumayan menyukai anak-anak. Apalagi yang patuh dan sopan seperti Mingrui.

Mingrui mengucek matanya yang agak basah sebelum menunjuk soal yang tertera di buku. Changbin lantas mengangguk sebelum meminta Mingrui untuk mengerjakan soal itu terlebih dahulu hingga tuntas. "Nanti kalau sudah selesai baru hyung koreksi, ya?"

Anak lelaki itu mengangguk pertanda mengerti dan mulai mengerjakan soal dengan serius, membuat Changbin diam-diam menahan senyum karena wajah Mingrui yang terlihat menggemaskan.

"Apa Felix _ge_ benci padaku, hyung?"

Changbin terkejut saat tiba-tiba Mingrui menanyakan hal itu. Ditatapnya bocah tersebut lamat-lamat sebelum mengeratkan pelukan di tubuhnya.

"Enggak. Felix nggak akan benci adiknya sendiri," tutur Changbin.

"Tapi Felix _ge_ nggak pernah menelponku duluan. Cuma mau bicara padaku kalau disuruh Mum. Felix _ge_ nggak pernah pulang ke rumah lagi sejak lulus sekolah."

Mingrui kali meletakkan pensilnya untuk menyembunyikan tangisan di balik telapak tangannya yang mungil. Changbin merasa iba pada kesedihan yang begitu nyata dalam setiap tutur kata anak lelaki itu. Ia segera memeluk Mingrui dan mengusap punggung sang anak dengan lembut.

"Sekarang kan _gege_ mu sudah pulang. Kau bisa menghabiskan waktu dengannya lebih sering," bujuk Changbin. Perlahan dilepaskannya tangan yang menutupi wajah Mingrui sebelum menghapus air mata anak itu dengan ibu jarinya.

"Sekarang jangan nangis lagi, ya. Mingrui harus bahagia karena Felix _ge_ sudah kembali. Terus ada hyung juga yang mau jadi kakak Mingrui biar kamu bisa punya dua kakak. Gimana?"

Ucapan Changbin membuat kelopak mata Mingrui membulat komikal. Changbin tertawa pelan saat anak lelaki itu refleks menghambur ke arahnya, memeluk Changbin erat-erat saking senangnya.

"Mau! Aku mau punya dua kakak!" Mingrui berseru senang hingga mengagetkan Felix dan sang ibu yang berdiri di ujung tangga dengan wajah tidak percaya.

Tanpa Changbin ketahui, Felix diam-diam tersenyum kecil menatap suasana akrab di hadapannya. Meskipun masih sulit bagi Felix untuk menerima, asalkan ada Changbin barangkali semua itu akan bisa dilaluinya dengan baik.

:::


	31. epilogue: you know my love can hold you down

"Felix, aku mau bicara."

"Hm? Bicara aja, hyung."

Saat itu Changbin baru saja menyusup di balik selimut, hendak bersiap untuk tidur setelah mengerjakan tugas kuliahnya. Sementara Felix terlihat asyik memainkan _game_ di ponsel sambil berbaring membelakangi Changbin. Agaknya pemuda itu sama sekali belum mengantuk, terlihat dari betapa seriusnya Felix menekan _gamepad_ hingga tidak menyadari kehadiran seseorang di belakangnya. Changbin menghela napas sebelum mengulurkan tangan ke arah punggung telanjang Felix. Ujung-ujung jemarinya memetakan jejak pada bintik coklat yang menyebar di kulitnya, membuat napas Felix tercekat. 

" _Look at me then, sweetheart._ "

Felix bergegas menghentikan permainannya sebelum menoleh menatap Changbin, yang kini menyunggingkan senyum puas ke arah kekasihnya. Setelah meletakkan ponselnya sembarangan di nakas, Felix membalikkan tubuh hingga mereka berhadapan. Lengan Felix melingkari leher Changbin sebelum ia mendekatkan wajah untuk mencuri ciuman di bibir kekasihnya.

"Mau bicara apa, _bubby_?" Felix tersenyum manis. Namun Changbin bisa melihat sinar matanya yang berkilat iseng, membuat pemuda itu terkekeh.

"Jangan panggilan itu lagi. Aku jadi merasa kayak bayi," protes Changbin.

"Tapi kamu memang bayi," Felix terkekeh sebelum kembali mengecup bibir Changbin berulang kali, mencetuskan tawa geli dari mereka berdua.

"Udah, Lix. Nanti bibirku bengkak," Changbin sengaja mengelak dari serangan Felix sehingga bibir pemuda itu mendarat di pipinya, "sekarang aku mau bicara. Dengar dulu, oke?"

Teguran dari Changbin membuat Felix serta merta berhenti menghujani pipinya dengan kecupan. Pemuda itu mengangguk sebelum menatap Changbin lurus-lurus, pertanda ia siap mendengarkan apapun yang hendak Changbin katakan. Lelaki yang lebih tua menghela napas sejenak sebelum memulai pembicaraan.

"Kurasa nggak masalah kalau Mingrui dititipkan di sini sementara ibu dan ayahmu ke luar negeri."

Ucapan Changbin membuat Felix terdiam cukup lama, agaknya terkejut karena topik tentang adiknya disinggung dengan begitu tiba-tiba. Changbin memang tidak berniat untuk basa-basi karena ia paham dengan tabiat Felix. Pemuda itu akan langsung memotong ucapannya jika Changbin ragu berbicara.

"Hyungㅡ"

Sebelum Felix menyuarakan protes, Changbin segera menempelkan telunjuknya di bibir Felix untuk menghentikannya bicara.

"Lixie, dengarkan aku dulu. _Please_?" nada bicara Changbin melembut, berusaha membujuk Felix yang kelihatannya sudah siap untuk membombardirnya dengan serentetan kalimat. Pemuda itu akhirnya mengatupkan bibir sebelum mengangguk kaku, lalu mengalihkan tatapannya dari Changbin.

Melihat ekspresi keras kepala muncul di wajah Felix, Changbin hanya bisa tersenyum kecil. Lantas pemuda itu memutuskan untuk mengusap lembut pipi Felix untuk menenangkannya.

"Aku tahu kamu akan ngerasa nggak nyaman dengan kehadiran Mingrui. Aku tahu kamu keberatan, Lix. Tapi aku nggak tega melihat anak itu ditinggal sendirian dengan pengasuh yang bahkan bukan dari keluarga dekat," Changbin berbisik pelan, seolah ingin cuma Felix yang bisa mendengar ucapannya meskipun hanya ada mereka berdua di kamar itu.

Didengarnya Felix mendengus sarkas, "Kau disuruh Mum ya, hyung? Kok sampai tahu Mingrui mau dititipkan ke pengasuh?"

Changbin hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan Felix.

"Tahu dari Chan hyung. Karena ibumu minta bantuan pada ibu Chan hyung untuk mencarikan pengasuh. Soalnya ibumu nggak mau merepotkan bibimu yang kurang sehat."

Mendengar hal itu, Felix sontak mengerjapkan mata tidak percaya. Changbin bisa melihat kilatan emosi yang berkecamuk dalam tatapan Felix sebelum pemuda itu menunduk dalam untuk menyembunyikan wajah. Didengarnya Felix menghela napas berat.

"Maaf, hyung. Aku...aku nggak tahu..."

Felix berbicara dengan nada teramat pelan hingga Changbin harus mendekatkan wajah mereka agar bisa mendengar lebih jelas. Namun tiba-tiba saja Felix menarik tubuhnya dalam dekap erat hingga pemuda itu bisa menyembunyikan wajah di pundaknya.

"Aku...aku anak yang nggak berguna...kakak yang nggak becus menjaga adiknya...," suara Felix terdengar bergetar, membuat Changbin seketika menyadari bahwa pemuda itu menangis. Pembicaraan tentang keluarga adalah topik yang sangat sensitif bagi Felix. Changbin maklum jika pemuda itu menjadi lebih emosional setiap kali ada yang mengungkitnya. Namun pemuda itu sama sekali tidak menganggap Felix setega itu pada keluarganya.

Changbin tahu jauh di lubuk hatinya, Felix sangat peduli pada ibu dan adiknya. Hanya saja ia tidak pernah bisa mengungkapkan kepeduliannya dengan baik karena luka hati yang mungkin ia rasakan di masa lalu.

"Jangan bilang begitu. Felix _ku_ orang yang sangat, sangat penyayang," Changbin mengecup pelipis Felix lama, berusaha menenangkan pemuda itu, "kau menyayangi ibu dan adikmu. Makanya kau ada di sini. Makanya kau _kembali_."

Felix kini mulai terisak hingga Changbin pun harus mengusap punggungnya berulang kali tanpa melepaskan kecupan di pelipisnya.

"Mingrui kangen padamu. Kurasa nggak ada salahnya menghabiskan waktu bersamanya dua minggu ke depan," Changbin berusaha memberi pengertian, "Lagipula aku juga ingin mengenal Mingrui lebih dekat."

"Kenapa?" suara Felix sengau saat ia berusaha meredam isakannya di pundak Changbin.

"Karena di sini cuma kalian keluargaku. Kamu, ibu dan ayahmu, juga Mingrui. Aku nggak punya siapa-siapa di sini, Lix. Ingat?"

Ucapan Changbin membuat Felix kembali tertegun. Namun alih-alih bicara, Felix justru menghapus jarak di antara mereka dengan mengecup bibir Changbin dalam-dalam hingga pemuda itu nyaris kehabisan napas. Seolah kata-kata tidak cukup mengungkapkan rasa cinta yang dimiliki Felix untuk Changbin.

" _I love you_ ," Felix mendesah di bibir Changbin sebelum tubuhnya bergerak untuk menaungi lelaki yang lebih tua tanpa melepaskan pelukan, " _I love you so much it hurts. And I don't fucking care if it kills me._ "

" _No, baby. It won't,_ " Changbin balas bergumam di sela lumatan bibirnya, " _I'll take a good care of you._ "

Sebagai satu-satunya orang yang memahami keinginan tak terucap kekasihnya, Changbin tak ragu untuk memberikan apapun asalkan hal itu bisa membuat Felix bahagia. Dan Changbin pun tidak sabar memberikan lebih banyak kebahagiaan lagi untuk Felix dengan membuat pemuda itu kembali dekat dengan keluarga yang dirindukannya selama ini.

:::

Hari Minggu pagi, ibu dan ayah Felix menyempatkan diri untuk datang ke apartemen Changbin dan Felix sebelum berangkat ke Guangzhou, Cina. Mereka bertemu Changbin yang baru saja pulang jogging di lobi apartemen, dengan Felix yang mengekor di belakang.

"Kami tidak bisa lama-lama, Binnie, Lix. Jadwal penerbangannya dimajukan jadi kami harus segera ke bandara," ucap ibu Felix dengan ekspresi menyesal. Changbin hanya mengangguk pelan sebelum menatap Felix, memperhatikan ekspresi pemuda itu yang berubah datar.

"Baiklah, _eommoni._ Mungkin sepulang dari Guangzhou _eommoni_ dan _abonim_ berkenan makan bersama dulu di apartemen kami sambil menjemput Mingrui," Changbin menawarkan. Wanita itu tertawa pelan dan mengangguk menyetujui, begitu pula dengan ayah tiri Felix, Tuan Gou, yang berpendapat sama dengan istrinya.

"Nah, kalau gitu Mingrui jangan nakal ya selama tinggal sama Felix _ge_ dan Changbin _hyung_. Jadilah anak baik, oke?" Ibu Felix berjongkok untuk memberikan kecupan perpisahan di kedua pipi dan kening putra bungsunya. Sementara bocah lelaki itu hanya mengangguk sebelum bergegas memeluk pinggang Changbin.

"Iya, Mum. Aku bakal jadi anak baik," janji Mingrui. Changbin yang gemas sontak mengacak rambut adik kekasihnya.

"Oke, kalau gitu Mum bisa tenang," kekeh wanita itu. Lantas ibu Felix beralih pada sang putra sulung dan memberinya pelukan erat serta kecupan di pipi dan kening seperti yang ia berikan pada Mingrui, "terima kasih sudah bersedia menjaga adikmu, Felix."

"Nggak masalah, Mum," Felix bergumam sembari memberikan ibunya pelukan singkat, wajahnya terlihat merona. Diam-diam Changbin tersenyum melihatnya.

"Terima kasih juga, Changbin. Tolong jaga dua putraku baik-baik, ya," ibu Felix terkekeh saat memberi Changbin pelukan perpisahan, membuat pemuda itu ikut terkekeh bersamanya.

"Tenang saja, _eommoni_. Asal dibawakan oleh-oleh dari Guangzhou, aku bisa melakukannya," candanya iseng. Mereka semua akhirnya tertawa saat Tuan Gou ikut memberikan pelukan perpisahan.

"Sampai ketemu lagi, anak-anak. Jaga diri kalian," ucap pria itu sebelum berlalu menuju taksi yang sudah menjemput. Changbin melambaikan tangan hingga taksi tersebut meninggalkan apartemen, lalu menoleh pada Felix yang ternyata sudah berjalan menuju lift sambil menarik koper adiknya. Changbin hanya tersenyum sebelum mengangkat tubuh mungil Mingrui ke gendongannya.

Bocah lelaki itu terkejut, barangkali tidak terbiasa diperlakukan seperti ini oleh orang lain. Wajah anak itu memerah.

"Changbin hyung...aku bisa jalan. Nggak usah digendong," protes Mingrui. Namun Changbin hanya menggelengkan kepala, menolak untuk menurunkan Mingrui dari gendongannya.

"Aku mau gendong adik kesayanganku, memangnya nggak boleh?" Changbin pura-pura merajuk ketika mereka sampai di dalam lift, membuat Felix mendengus pelan. Namun Changbin tidak mengacuhkan tanggapan kekasihnya dan tetap menggendong Mingrui yang akhirnya pasrah diperlakukan seperti itu.

"Ya...nggak ada yang larang, sih," anak itu mengedikkan bahu sok cuek. Changbin tertawa melihat reaksinya.

" _Very nice_. Kalau gitu nggak boleh protes kalau hyung mau memanjakanmu selama tinggal bersama kami, ya?"

Pemuda itu memperhatikan perubahan ekspresi di wajah Mingrui saat anak itu menatap Felix yang masih terlihat cuek. Namun Changbin mendistraksi bocah itu dengan mencubit pipi gembilnya pelan, sebelum memberinya senyum menenangkan.

"Tenang saja. Feli _x ge_ juga bakal melakukan hal yang sama, kok. Iya kan, _gege_?" Changbin bertanya iseng. Dilihatnya Felix menolehkan dari balik pundak sebelum melemparkan seringaian kecil pada mereka.

"Asalkan Mingrui berhenti manggil _gege_ , sepertinya nggak masalah," Felix berucap sebelum melangkah terlebih dahulu keluar lift. Changbin menoleh ke arah Mingrui yang kini tersenyum lebar, terlihat begitu bahagia karena sang kakak akhirnya bisa menerimanya meskipun dengan syarat.

"Oke, Felix hyung!" seru Mingrui bersemangat. Changbin sampai harus menahan tawa saat memperhatikan Felix yang hampir tersandung kakinya sendiri mendengar ucapan Mingrui. Ujung telinga Felix bahkan terlihat memerah karena senang mendengar Mingrui akhirnya menuruti keinginannya. Pemuda itu lalu berbalik sebelum menjulurkan lidah pada adiknya, membuat Changbin dan Mingrui serentak tertawa geli.

" _Took you a long time, kid._ "

:::

Terbiasa hidup tanpa saudara membuat Changbin sedikit banyak mengalami hal yang berbeda ketika Mingrui hadir di tengah-tengah mereka. Changbin yang biasanya bangun hanya saat ada kelas saja kini harus membangunkan Mingrui pagi-pagi sekali untuk sekolah.

Anak itu bersikeras tidur di kamar tamu lantaran ia bilang sudah bisa tidur sendirian sejak umur lima tahun. Namun Changbin yang tidak sampai hati akhirnya malah menemani Mingrui tidur sepanjang malam di hari pertama anak itu menginap di apartemen mereka.

Felix untungnya tidak protes. Justru pemuda itu terlihat cukup senang karena Changbin memegang kata-katanya tentang memanjakan Mingrui.

"Jangan terlalu dimanja juga, hyung. Kau lihat kan wajahnya sering terlihat tidak enakan kalau kau mulai membuatnya terlihat seperti bayi?"

Felix berbisik ketika Changbin terlihat sibuk mempersiapkan keperluan untuk ke kampus sekaligus mengecek kelengkapan peralatan Mingrui. Padahal anak itu sudah mempersiapkan semua peralatannya malam sebelumnya, tetapi Changbin masih saja khawatir jika Mingrui melupakan sesuatu. Nyatanya kekhawatiran Changbin tidak terbukti.

"Aku cuma...ingin membantunya saja..."

Pundak Changbin merosot ketika memikirkan Mingrui yang barangkali merasa tidak nyaman dengan perlakuan Changbin yang berlebihan. Melihat reaksi kekasihnya, Felix refleks tertawa sebelum membawa Changbin ke dalam pelukan erat.

" _You did great_ , hyung. Mingrui pasti senang, kok. Dia cuma belum terbiasa menerima perhatian dari seorang kakak," nada Felix terdengar sendu ketika mengatakannya hingga Changbin segera menggeleng untuk membuat Felix berhenti bicara.

" _You did great, too._ Kau kira aku nggak tahu kalau kau membuatkan bekal buat Mingrui sejak hari pertama dia di sini?" goda Changbin. Wajah Felix seketika merona mendengar ucapannya.

"Bekalku nggak sekreatif dan seenak buatan Mum."

" _Yet Mingrui couldn't stop talking about it,_ " Changbin menyengir, "dia bahkan terpaksa menolak buat berbagi ke teman-temannya. Katanya dia takut nggak bisa makan bekal darimu lagi setelah ini jadi dia ingin menikmatinya sendirian."

Changbin memperhatikan mata Felix yang sontak berkaca-kaca sebelum pemuda itu menunduk dalam, "Hyung..."

Ia tahu Felix pasti akan senang mendengarnya. Bagaimanapun juga, Changbin ingin menunjukkan pada Felix bahwa pemuda itu beruntung memiliki adik yang sangat menyayanginya seperti Mingrui.

" _Your brother loves you. And it's not too late to love him more. He is worth your love._ "

Felix mengangguk sebelum menyandarkan kening ke pundak Changbin, berusaha melepaskan seluruh kesedihannya sejenak. Namun Changbin tahu, Felix sedang berusaha menjadi kakak yang baik untuk Mingrui. Dan ketika hari itu tiba, Changbin akan menjadi orang yang paling bahagia di dunia karena berhasil membuat kekasihnya kembali menemukan kebahagiaan di tengah keluarga yang selama ini ia idamkan.

Kebahagiaan itu, Felix pantas mendapatkannya.

:::


	32. epilogue: my hand in yours and your heart in mine

Seminggu telah berlalu.

Changbin merasa senang karena ia dan Felix berhasil menjaga Mingrui dengan baik, seperti janjinya pada ibunda Felix. Ditambah lagi dengan kenyataan bahwa kini Felix sedikit demi sedikit mulai menunjukkan perhatiannya pada sang adik. Terlihat dari bagaimana pemuda itu mengambil alih segala hal yang mulanya dikerjakan Changbin, seperti membangunkan Mingrui, menyiapkan pakaian anak lelaki itu serta menyiapkan sarapan dan bekal.

"Hari ini hari terakhir sekolah sebelum liburan musim panas kan, Mingrui?" ucap Felix pada Mingrui ketika mereka bertiga menikmati sarapan di meja makan. Changbin mengangkat wajah dari sarapannya untuk memperhatikan percakapan antara dua bersaudara itu.

"Iya, hyung. Besok udah nggak sekolah," jawab Mingrui setelah menelan makanannya, "kenapa, hyung?"

Felix berdehem sembari menyodorkan segelas susu coklat ke hadapan adiknya, "Apa kamu mau ikut kelas selancarku? Anak-anaknya baik, kok. Banyak yang seumuran denganmu."

Kelopak mata Mingrui melebar tidak percaya hingga membuat Changbin harus menahan tawa begitu melihat wajah sang bocah yang menggemaskan. Tangannya terulur untuk mengacak pelan rambut Mingrui. 

"Mingrui katanya mau jadi _surfer_ juga, kan? Kesempatan bagus tuh, diajarin langsung sama ahlinya," Changbin mengedipkan mata ke arah Felix yang mengerucutkan bibir, malu. Kalau saja ia tidak sedang sarapan saat ini, mungkin Changbin sudah memeluk dua kakak-beradik itu saking gemasnya.

"Mau! Aku mau ikut kelasnya Felix hyung!" Mingrui berseru semangat, membuat senyum Felix mengembang. 

"Iya, iya. Tapi jangan teriak-teriak juga, Mingrui," Felix pura-pura menjitak adiknya hingga membuat Changbin tertawa. 

Sepertinya ia tak akan lelah melihat pemandangan ini untuk beberapa hari ke depan. Changbin rasa ia akan merindukan suasana hangat ini ketika Mingrui sudah kembali bersama kedua orangtuanya nanti. Maka sebelum hari itu tiba, Changbin ingin menikmati suasana tersebut dengan sepenuh hati.

:::

Di hari pertama liburan musim panas, Mingrui akhirnya mengikuti kelas _surfing_ untuk anak-anak seperti yang sudah disetujuinya kemarin. Hari itu Changbin mengambil jatah liburnya untuk mengantarkan Felix serta Mingrui ke Long Beach, tempat kekasihnya biasa melatih para bocah untuk berselancar. Changbin menggandeng Mingrui saat mereka berjalan di belakang Felix yang sudah dikerubungi oleh anak-anak didiknya. Sepertinya pemuda itu susah menjadi favorit anak-anak itu sehingga mereka terlihat antusias saat menyambut Felix.

"Felix hyung masih aja banyak penggemar ya, hyung? Padahal kan udah lama nggak masuk TV lagi kata Mum," celetuk Mingrui saat melihat kakaknya yang begitu senang menyapa anak-anak tersebut. Changbin berusaha memperhatikan perubahan di wajah Mingrui, memastikan bahwa anak itu baik-baik saja.

"Dia kayaknya memang disukai banyak orang," gumam Changbin sebelum mengusap rambut bocah lelaki itu, "nggak usah khawatir. Felix nggak akan lupa kalau ada Mingrui di sini."

Anak lelaki itu berdehem, lalu menatap ke arah sang kakak dengan ekspresi yang hanya bisa diartikan Changbin sebagai kesenduan. Namun saat pemuda itu hendak membuka mulut, Mingrui malah memberinya senyum lebar hingga Changbin tertegun melihatnya.

"Nggak apa-apa. Aku senang karena Felix hyung banyak yang suka. Aku senang punya kakak keren!" Mingrui mengacungkan jempolnya. Changbin lantas memeluk Mingrui erat-erat sebelum menangkup pipi berisinya dengan kedua telapak tangan.

"Anak pintar," pemuda itu tersenyum lebar sebelum menghadiahkan sebuah kecupan di pipi sang bocah, "sekarang ayo ganti baju dulu, biar hyung bantuin. Habis itu ikut berbaris sama anak-anak itu, ya?"

Mingrui mengangguk dan membiarkan Changbin membantunya berganti baju, terlihat begitu antusias untuk belajar berselancar bersama sang kakak.

:::

"Terus tadi akhirnya aku bisa naik ke ombak meskipun sebentar! Felix hyung dan temannya tadi yang bantuin aku sampai bisa! Changbin hyung lihat, kan?!"

Mingrui terlihat bersemangat ketika menceritakan harinya sehingga ia tidak bisa diam di kursi belakang mobil. Felix sampai mengingatkan adiknya berulang kali untuk tidak mencondongkan badan ke depan karena khawatir Mingrui akan kesakitan akibat sabuk pengaman.

"Duduk yang benar, Mingrui!" tegur Felix sok galak, membuat Changbin terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah kakak-beradik itu.

"Iya, aku lihat. Mingrui pintar sekali. Hyung bangga!" jawab Changbin, sama bersemangatnya dengan Mingrui, "tapi sekarang duduk yang manis dulu. Nanti kalau sudah di apartemen baru cerita lagi."

Mingrui mengangguk patuh mendengarkan ucapan Changbin sebelum melemparkan cengiran polos ke arah Felix. Sekilas perhatiannya teralih dari jalanan ketika melihat Felix menggelengkan kepala sambil tersenyum lebar. Ekspresi pemuda itu terlihat lebih baik, jauh lebih baik dibandingkan di hari pertama Mingrui tinggal bersama mereka. Diam-diam Changbin melepaskan sebelah tangan dari kemudi sebelum menggenggam jemari Felix, mengalihkan perhatian kekasihnya sejenak dari pemandangan di luar jendela.

Saat mata mereka bertemu, Changbin mengambil kesempatan untuk mengucapkan kata cinta tanpa suara. Membuat Felix segera mengalihkan pandangan demi menyembunyikan pipinya yang bersemu merah muda. Meskipun begitu, pemuda itu sama sekali tidak melepaskan genggaman dari tangan Changbin sepanjang perjalanan yang tersisa.

Begitu mereka hampir sampai di sekitar kompleks apartemen, saat itulah Changbin menyadari bahwa suara Mingrui tidak lagi terdengar sejak beberapa menit lalu. Sekilas tatapannya jatuh pada kaca spion belakang dan mendapati sosok bocah lelaki itu sudah bersandar penuh di kursinya dengan mata terpejam dan mulut terbuka. Changbin terkekeh. Ia menyikut pelan lengan Felix sebelum mengedikkan dagunya ke arah kursi penumpang bagian belakang.

"Si kecil ketiduran," gumamnya sambil menyengir. Entah bagaimana ucapan Changbin otomatis membuat Felix refleks menaikkan sebelah alis.

"Si kecil?" tanya pemuda itu sambil berbisik.

Changbin mengangguk sebelum memberi Felix tatapan bingung, "Kenapa memangnya kalau aku panggil Mingrui 'si kecil'? Dia kan memang kecil."

Felix hanya menggelengkan kepala dengan wajah setengah melongo sebelum mengusap wajah. 

"Nggak apa-apa, sih. Tapi...," pemuda itu tiba-tiba mengedikkan bahu, seolah cuek. Meskipun begitu, ia menyadari bahwa semu merah di pipi Felix masih belum menghilang, "ya udah, nggak apa-apa."

Ucapan Felix yang ambigu membuat Changbin mengerutkan kening, semakin tidak mengerti. Rasa penasarannya tergelitik hingga ia pun berusaha menanyakan Felix tentang maksud ucapannya. Namun pemuda itu malah menolak untuk menjelaskan lebih jauh.

"Ngomongnya nggak jelas, ih," Changbin menggerutu sebelum mengangkat tubuh Mingrui hati-hati dari kursi belakang. Pemuda itu menyadarkan bocah lelaki itu ke pundaknya sehingga Mingrui bisa melanjutkan tidurnya selagi mereka bergerak menuju apartemen. Felix hanya memberi Changbin tawa kecil sebelum membawakan barang-barang miliknya dan juga sang adik, jemarinya bertautan dengan jemari Changbin yang bebas.

"Nanti aja kukasih tahu kalau sudah sampai apartemen," janji Felix.

Setelah mereka membaringkan Mingrui di kamar, Changbin membiarkan dirinya ditarik Felix menuju dapur. Sebelum Changbin sempat bertanya, Felix tiba-tiba saja membungkam mulutnya dengan ciuman dalam yang menyita seluruh napas Changbin. Sepertinya sang kekasih tak ingin berhenti bahkan saat Changbin berusaha untuk menahannya karena takut Mingrui tiba-tiba terbangun dan menyaksikan mereka seperti ini.

"Sayang...sebentar," Changbin mendesah berat ketika tangan Felix mulai bergerak ke balik pakaiannya. Beruntung ia segera mencengkeram pergelangan tangan Felix untuk menghentikannya sebelum pengendalian dirinya hilang, "Mingrui...nanti melihat kita."

"Hyung, _stop acting like you already has a kid on your own,_ " Felix merintih sebelum mengecup rahang Changbin, " _you being a father makes me all hot and bothered, I swear to God._ "

" _So what? Can't I have a kid on my own?_ " balas lelaki yang lebih tua sebelum mengangkat tubuh Felix hingga pemuda itu kini berpindah ke konter dapur. Kedua tungkai kurus Felix melingkar longgar di tubuh Changbin sementara lengannya memeluk leher sang kekasih ketika tatapan mereka bertemu. Changbin bisa mengenali sorot sendu dalam tatapan Felix yang membuat jantungnya seketika mencelos.

" _I can't give you a child,_ hyung."

Kini giliran Changbin yang membungkam bibir Felix dengan ciuman panjang tanpa memberi sedikitpun kesempatan bagi kekasihnya untuk berkata-kata. Selama beberapa menit tak seorangpun yang ingin melepaskan pagutan bibir mereka hingga Felix memutuskan untuk menyembunyikan wajah di leher Changbin. Barangkali pemuda itu menangis lagi lantaran kata-kata yang diucapkan Changbin membuatnya sedih. Namun kali ini Changbin akan bertanggung jawab untuk mengusir mendung yang menggelayut di pikiran pemudanya dengan sesuatu yang ingin ia katakan sejak lama.

"Nggak apa-apa, Felix. Kita bisa mengadopsi anak, kan? Dan merawatnya bersama-sama, seperti anak kita sendiri," Changbin mengecup puncak kepala Felix sebelum membawa tubuh pemuda itu dalam pelukan erat, "Aku cuma bisa bahagia bersamamu, Felix. Kalau bukan denganmu, aku nggak bisa membayangkannya."

Changbin bisa merasakan jemari Felix mencengkeram bagian belakang pakaiannya saat pemuda itu bergumam di pundaknya, "Aku mau punya anak perempuan."

" _Then a daughter we will have_ ," Changbin terkekeh sebelum menangkup wajah Felix dan mengecup bibirnya dengan lembut dan hati-hati.

" _You'll be a great papa,_ " Felix berbisik di bibir Changbin sebelum menempelkan keningnya di kening Changbin, membuat lelaki yang lebih tua terkekeh pelan.

" _And you'll be such a cool dad, you know? With that international surfer title--_ "

"Oh, diamlah hyung," gerutu Felix setengah hati sembari memukul lengan Changbin main-main. Membuat keduanya serentak tertawa geli karena lelucon mereka sendiri.

:::

"Kalau begitu, suatu hari nanti kau mau menikah denganku?" tanya Changbin saat ia dan Felix sedang mempersiapkan makan malam, dengan Mingrui yang sibuk mengerjakan PR di balik punggung mereka. 

"Hm, lihat nanti aja," ujar Felix sebelum mengecup pipi Changbin cepat dan bergegas menghampiri Mingrui untuk mengganggu adiknya belajar. Changbin hanya bisa menatap kekasihnya sambil menggelengkan kepala sebelum kembali pada kesibukannya. Diam-diam tersenyum membayangkan kehidupan masa depan yang menanti di depan mereka.

Semoga kebahagiaan tetap menyertai mereka sehingga Changbin tak akan pernah lagi kehilangan senyum bahagia Felix yang sangat ia sukai.

:::


	33. epilogue: something about us

**{ tiga tahun kemudian. }**

*

"Nggak mau...nggak mau Papa pergi. Nggak mau Daddy pergi..."

Felix tergugu. Tatapannya jatuh pada anak perempuan berusia empat tahun yang kini sedang berada dalam gendongan Mum. Mata anak itu sembab karena menangis, wajahnya basah karena air mata. Hati Felix remuk melihat gadis kecilnya yang merengek karena tidak ingin ditinggal. Dan kondisi demam membuat putrinya menjadi lebih rewel.

Sekilas ia menoleh pada Changbin dan mendapati pria itu juga menatap anak mereka dengan sorot sendu. Hati Felix kembali remuk untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Lily istirahat di rumah aja sama Granny biar cepat sembuh. Daddy Lix nganter Papa Bin sebentar ke bandara, ya?"

Felix menatap Mum dengan sorot penuh terima kasih lantaran wanita itu ikut membujuk si kecil agar mau beristirahat di rumah. Jika saja tidak sedang sakit, gadis kecil bernama Calla Lily Seo itu pasti akan dibawa serta mengantar Changbin ke bandara. Biasanya juga seperti itu karena hampir setiap tiga bulan sekali Changbin melakukan perjalanan bisnis antar kota ataupun antar negara. Namun untuk kali ini Felix tidak ingin membuat gadis kecilnya semakin sakit. Pun ia sudah bilang pada Changbin bahwa ia tidak bisa berlama-lama di bandara untuk menemani pria itu sampai waktu _boarding_ tiba. Changbin paham betul betapa tidak inginnya Felix merepotkan sang ibu dan juga membuat anak mereka menunggu lama.

Namun sepertinya kali ini Lily benar-benar tidak ingin berpisah dari kedua ayahnya.

"Nggak mau sama Granny...Lily mau sama Daddy...sama Papa...Granny pulang aja..."

"Sayang, Granny kan nggak jahat sama Lily," Changbin pun ikut memberi pengertian dengan mengusap puncak kepala Lily. Namun anak perempuan itu dengan cepat menyambar lengan Changbin dan berusaha melepaskan diri dari gendongan neneknya. Membuat jantung Felix hampir melompat dari rongga dada karena khawatir Lily terjatuh. Beruntung Changbin sigap meraih anak mereka dan beralih menggendongnya.

"Hati-hati, Lily sayang. Kalau kayak gitu nanti bisa jatuh," ucap Felix dengan nada gemetar. Changbin menghela napas sebelum mengusap rambut Lily yang kini memeluk lehernya erat.

"Papa nggak boleh pergi. Lily ikut," ucap anak perempuan itu. Sikap keras kepalanya membuat Changbin tertawa pelan, lalu menatap Felix dengan sorot penuh arti.

"Changbin bisa terlambat, Lix. Sebaiknya gendong Lily sekarang," ibu Felix kembali berkata. Namun ketika Felix hendak memindahkan Lily dari gendongan Changbin, pria itu menggeleng pelan.

"Sepertinya nggak masalah kalau Lily dibawa. Pakaikan saja baju hangat dan parka tebal, biar nanti kugendong sampai waktunya _boarding,_ " Changbin mengusulkan. Felix beralih menatap ibunya, diam-diam menunggu persetujuan. Beruntung sang ibu segera mengangguk dan memutuskan untuk ikut dengan Felix dan Changbin ke bandara.

"Baiklah," Felix bergumam, "kuambil sebentar bajunya."

:::

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju bandara Kingsford Smith, Lily terlihat sangat tenang. Anak perempuan itu bersandar nyaman di pangkuan Changbin sambil bertanya sesekali tentang dongeng yang dibacakan sang ayah. Felix menatap keduanya dari kaca spion dan menghela napas lega. Lily tidak serewel tadi sehingga Felix tidak perlu panik selama menyetir.

Ketika mereka sampai di bandara, Lily masih menolak untuk beranjak dari gendongan sang Papa. Felix bahkan sudah membujuk anak itu untuk pindah ke gendongannya karena Changbin harus mengurus bagasi, tetapi Lily tidak bergeming. Akhirnya pria itu meminta izin pada petugas bandara untuk membawa serta anaknya masuk meskipun ia harus membayar denda jika memang tidak diperbolehkan.

"Apa nggak apa-apa, hyung?" Felix bertanya cemas lantaran takut Changbin kewalahan sekaligus diamuk oleh petugas. Namun pria itu hanya memberi Felix senyum menenangkan sebelum bicara pada petugas bandara.

Beruntung Changbin diperbolehkan membawa Lily masuk hingga _check-in_ bagasi tanpa halangan. Felix yang harap-harap cemas hanya bisa menunggu di luar bersama Mum yang tertawa geli melihatnya. Mungkin Felix saja yang khawatir berlebihan. Namun ini pertama kalinya Lily sakit saat Changbin hendak melakukan perjalanan bisnis.

"Nggak apa-apa, Felix. Lily akan baik-baik saja," sang ibu berusaha menghibur putranya, "kalau kamu mau, Mum bisa menginap di apartemenmu sampai Changbin kembali."

Pemuda itu menggeleng pelan sebelum merangkul ibunya penuh sayang.

"Nggak apa-apa, Mum. Aku bisa kok jaga Lily," ucapnya.

"Hm, ya sudah. Tapi kalau butuh bantuan segera telepon Mum, ya."

Felix mengangguk sebelum perhatiannya teralih pada Changbin yang sudah kembali bersama Lily setelah meletakkan bagasi. Mereka memilih duduk di salah satu kursi ruang tunggu sambil menunggu waktu keberangkatan Changbin sekaligus menunggu ibunda Felix yang hendak membeli sesuatu di minimarket bandara.

"Dia nggak mau lepas, seperti anak koala," canda Changbin sambil mengelus rambut Lily penuh sayang. Felix tertawa pelan sebelum ikut mencubit pipi putrinya yang masih terdiam, tidak ceria seperti biasanya saat masih sehat.

"Koala kecil Daddy tumben nggak mau lepas dari Papa? Biasanya mau aja digendong Daddy kalau Papa harus pergi kerja," Felix ikut menggoda anaknya. Dengan cepat Lily menyembunyikan wajah di dada Changbin lantaran malu, membuat kedua lelaki itu tertawa.

"Nanti kalau Papa udah berangkat baru Lily gendong sama Daddy," jawab gadis kecil itu lugas. Felix hanya tersenyum sebelum ikut mengusap rambut anaknya.

"Anak siapa ini pintar sekali~ Cium Papa dulu sini," Changbin menyodorkan pipinya agar Lily bisa mendaratkan kecupan di sana. Lantas pemuda itu memeluk Lily lebih erat sebelum mengayunkan tubuhnya ke kanan dan kiri sambil memeluk putrinya.

"Papa nanti harus sering-sering telepon Lily sama Daddy. Iya kan, Sayang?" ucap Felix pada anaknya sambil melirik sekilas pada Changbin. Pria itu hanya tertawa sebelum meraih jemari Felix dan menggenggamnya lembut.

"Nanti begitu sampai Papa langsung kabari, ya."

Tiga puluh menit kemudian, terdengar pemberitahuan bahwa waktu _boarding_ pesawat yang ditumpangi Changbin sudah dekat. Para penumpang diminta untuk segera ke ruang tunggu sehingga Changbin harus menyerahkan Lily ke gendongan Felix. Anak perempuan itu lagi-lagi menangis, meskipun tidak serewel sebelumnya. Felix berusaha membujuknya dengan berbagai janji agar gadis kecilnya bisa lebih tenang, sehingga Changbin tidak akan terlalu memikirkan kondisi Lily.

Beruntung putri mereka bisa diberi pengertian sehingga Changbin pun terlihat lega. Setelah mengucapkan salam perpisahan, Felix menunggu Changbin hingga menghilang di balik pintu kaca bandara. Begitu sosok Changbin tak lagi terlihat, Felix mengajak ibunya untuk kembali ke mobil dengan Lily yang masih bergelayut manja di gendongannya.

"Biar Mum yang nyetir, Lixie. Kamu gendong Lily aja," ujar sang ibu tiba-tiba sembari mengulurkan tangan ke arah Felix. Pada awalnya ia ingin menolak, tetapi ibunya segera menggeleng sembari tersenyum penuh pengertian, "kayaknya dia sudah tidur. Nanti kalau Mum gendong malah nangis lagi."

Sekilas Felix mengintip Lily yang ternyata memang sudah terlelap seperti kata ibunya. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum lembut sebelum mengecup puncak kepala putrinya.

" _I love her so much, Mum. She is the best thing that ever happened to me and Changbin._ "

Sang ibu terkekeh pelan sebelum mengusap wajah Felix sebelum mengangguk, " _I'm happy to see you happy, Lixie. That's all I need to know._ "

Dan Felix selalu berharap agar kebahagiaan ini tidak akan berakhir dalam waktu singkat.

:::

"Papa! Lily udah sembuuuuh!"

" _Hore_ _!_ _Anak Papa udah sembuh! Udah bisa senyum lagi sekarang. Nggak nakal kan, Sayang?_ "

"Nggak, Papa."

" _Daddy Lixie mana, Nak? Kok nggak keliatan?_ "

"Lagi bikinin susu buat Lily~"

" _Wah, anak Papa minum susu terus, nih. Makannya udah belum?_ "

"Udah tadi sore, Pa. Papa Bin kapan pulangnya? Lily kangeeeeen sekali."

Terdengar kekehan di seberang sana.

" _Tunggu ya, Sayang. Papa tinggal_ _satu meeting lagi besok sebelum pulang. Nanti kalau Papa udah pulang kita jalan-jalan, ya._ "

"Aye aye, Captain!"

" _Ah, kayaknya udah mau mulai rapatnya. Udahan dulu ya, Sayang. Ayo tidur, besok pagi kita ngobrol lagi, ya?_ "

"Oke, Papa!"

" _Sayang Lily!_ "

"Sayang Papa Bin juga! Mwah!"

Changbin tertawa, " _Dah, Sayang._ "

"Lho? Papa Bin udah selesai _video call_ -nya, Sayang?" Felix tiba-tiba muncul dari dapur sembari membawa _training cup_ berisi susu. Lily mengangguk bersemangat sebelum meraih cangkir yang disodorkan ayahnya.

"Iya, Daddy. Papa mau rapat."

"Nggak nungguin Daddy selesai bikin susu," Felix pura-pura cemberut. Lily yang polos segera mencium kedua pipi ayahnya untuk menenangkannya, membuat Felix segera menariknya dalam pelukan.

"Kata Papa besok pagi _video call_ lagi~ Daddy Lixie jangan sedih, ya~"

Felix tertawa pelan sebelum balas mengecup kedua pipi anaknya. Lantas pria itu segera membawa Lily ke dalam gendongan sebelum melangkah menuju kamar untuk mengantarkan putrinya tidur.

"Sayang Lily," ujar Felix sebelum mengecup ujung hidung Lily yang sudah mulai memejamkan mata.

"Sayang Daddy Lixie juga~"

**[ end ]**


End file.
